


Electric Feel

by MorellaVoltaire



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anxiety, Budding Love, Confessions, Depression, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, True Love, self-consciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 83,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorellaVoltaire/pseuds/MorellaVoltaire
Summary: Thora is one of the 8 Gym Leaders in the Galar Region who specializes in Electric Type Pokemon who runs the Hammerlocke Stadium alongside Raihan. However, now that she achieved her dream of becoming a gym leader and is a successful musician, she begins to experience love from years ago with her lifelong childhood best friend Gordie. How will Thora be able to handle this newfound feeling along with her duty as a Gym Leader?
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 72
Kudos: 13





	1. I Want To Be A Gym Leader

It was a cold flurry night in Circhester, six year old Thora was waiting by the window for her father to return home from his day as a Gym Leader. Thora had long light blue hair that was tied in a ponytail held up by a pink ribbon, two colored eyes; her left eye being lime green and her right eye sky blue and tan skin. Her outfit consisted of a long sleeve pastel blue night dress with white fluffy cuffs and hem. She pressed her tiny hands against the window looking around to see where her father was.

Behind her, Thora's mother, Giselle, came up wearing a long furry pink night dress that reached to the floor having tan skin, lime green eyes and light brown hair. She looked out the window along with Thora who continued to wait.

"Thora," Giselle spoke, "it's way past your bedtime. It's time to sleep."

"But mummy," Thora pleaded, "I'm not that sleepy...please can I stay up until daddy gets home?"

Thora's mother looked at her with an upset look on her face. Thora looked up at her mother with a pouty lip and huge eyes whimpering. Giselle couldn't say no to that face. She sighed stroking a bit of Thora's hair as a soft smile formed on her face.

"Ok, you can stay up," Giselle sighed, "but straight to bed once your father gets home, understood?"

Thora beamed nodding as she turned her attention back to the window.

"Cor! Cor!"

"That's Daddy's Corviknight," Thora gasped in excitement.

Thora quickly hopped off of the balcony of the window then headed to the door opening it as she ran outside with Giselle trying to catch her from heading outside without any outerwear.

"Daddy! Daddy!," Thora called out.

"Thora, don't run outside on your bare feet," Giselle shouted.

Landing outside of their home was Thora's father, Wyndham, and his partner Corviknight. Wyndham was a tall man with shoulder length light blue hair, sky blue eyes and tan skin. His outfit consisted of a knitted silver hat, a heavy silver coat, black pants, and black boots.

"Daddy," Thora cried as she jumped into her father's arms.

"Hahaha, ello Sweet Pea," Wyndham chuckled as he hugged Thora.

Wyndham gave Corviknight a few pats thanking his friend, then took his ultra ball out and returned Corviknight back into its ball. Wyndham picked Thora up then headed inside where Giselle was waiting patiently inside with a warm smile on her face. Once inside, Wyndham closed the door behind him then placed Thora down who continued to smile brightly at him that he was finally home. He removed his coat, scarf, and knitted hat placing them on the coat rack as he made his way over to Giselle.

"Welcome home darling," Giselle smiled, "another long day?"

"As always but I'm not complaining," Wyndham chuckled.

Giselle and Wyndham kissed one another, then something popped into Giselle's mind that she wanted to tell her husband that Thora told her during dinner.

"Oh dear, I almost forgot," Giselle remembered, "at dinner, Thora has something that she wanted to say to you."

"Oh? And what would that be Sweet Pea," Wyndham wondered.

"When I grow up," Thora announced, "I want to be a Gym Leader like you!"

"Really now," Wyndham cocked an eyebrow, "are you sure this is what you want?"

"Mhmm," Thora nodded, "I want to be a strong Gym Leader and one day become Champion!"

Wyndham was bewildered but at the same time elated by Thora's announcement. Never would he ever thought that his own daughter would want to follow in his footsteps when she grew up. He wasn't prepared for what to expect but he was up for having her become his successor. 

"I'm happy to hear," Wyndham warmly smiled, "do you know which type you want to specialize in?"

"Mhmm, I want to be an Electric Gym Leader," Thora beamed.

Wyndham was silent. For a moment, he was hoping that Thora would take on his place as being a Flying Gym Leader but to hear that she wanted to specialize in Electric type. He was slightly disappointed by the news. Thora's smile disappeared seeing the look on her father's face.

"Daddy, what's wrong," Thora frowned.

Wyndham knelt down, getting on eye level with Thora.

"It's just, well, Sweet Pea," Wyndham stopped then sighed, "I was hoping you would want to take my place one day once I step down and-"

"But, Flying Pokemon is something you like," Thora commented, "I like Electric Types more..."

The look in Thora's eyes began to change as she stared back at her father, "Are you saying I'm not up for it because I won't chose Flying types?"

"I'm not saying it like that…"

Tears began to stream down Thora's cheeks as she ran off to her bedroom sobbing to herself. Wyndham sighed to himself ruffling his hair disappointed over what he said to Thora. Giselle knelt down placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Giselle, what have I done," Wyndham groaned.

"Dear, I understand hearing something like this is hard to take in but you already knew that Thora has been watching you battle since she was three years old and has dreamed of becoming a Gym Leader for quite some time now," Giselle comforted, "plus she even mentioned many times how much she was fascinated by Electric types. Remember when I advised her to become an opera singer like me?"

"Hehe that I do," Wyndham chuckled, "her face was beat red and said she didn't like looking girly."

Giselle sighed for a second reminiscing the memory then rubbed her head on Wyndham's cheek, "All I'm saying is, your daughter has her dream set so why not help her achieve it?"

Wyndham thought about it for a while then decided what he needed to do. Wyndham kissed Giselle on the cheek then got up and headed up stairs to Thora's bedroom. When he opened the door, he noticed she was sound asleep in her yellow and blue bed clutching onto her Pikachu pokédoll. He crept into her bedroom making sure not to wake her up as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Thunderstone and placed it on Thora's night table. Wyndham gently placed a kiss on Thora's forehead then made his way to the door until he heard the sound of tossing and turning from behind.

"Daddy," Thora yawned.

Wyndham turned around to see Thora rubbing her eyes looking at her father sleepily. She looked over to see the same Thunderstone her father placed on her night table next to her. She grabbed the stone and was mesmerized by how beautiful it looked.

"What is this," Thora sleepily asked.

Wyndham went over to Thora as she sat on the ledge of her bed placing his hand on the top of Thora's head, "That is a Thunderstone, it was given to me by an old friend of mine back in Sinnoh."

"But, why did you give this to me?"

Wyndham could only smile warmly as he looked down at his daughter. This couldn't mean...Thora's eyes widened as she looked at the Thunderstone then back at her father.

"You mean…"

Wyndham nodded. A huge smile grew on Thora's face as she hugged her father tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you," Thora thanked.

"You're welcome Sweet Pea," Wyndham smiled warmly hugging his daughter back, "now get some sleep, if you want to become the next Gym Leader, we gotta get up early because we got a big day ahead of us."

"Okay," Thora nodded.

Thora placed her Thunderstone back on the night table then tucked herself back into bed as Wyndham pulled the covers over Thora then placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Daddy," Thora yawned.

"Yes," Wyndham answered.

"I love you."

"I love you too Sweet Pea."

Wyndham got up from Thora's bed then left Thora's bedroom, as he closed the door slowly behind him, he saw Thora smiling in her sleep with her Pikachu pokédoll clutched in her arms, seeing the sight of that made him smile. Once he closed the door, he was greeted by his wife who was waiting outside smiling softly.

"Able to patch things with your daughter," Giselle questioned.

"Yes we did love," Wyndham nodded, "starting tomorrow morning, Thora's training starts."


	2. Thora's First Pokemon

Emo! Emo! Emo! Click!

Thora clicked her Emolga alarm clock as she slowly got up and stretched out yawning. She grabbed her Pikachu pokedoll holding it to her face looking into its eyes.

"Can you believe it, Pikachu," Thora giggled, "today is the first day I start my training to become an Electric gym leader! Gotta see what to wear…"

Thora hopped out of bed and headed over to her light blue wardrobe opening to see what to wear for her first day. Her mind was all over the place. Where would her and her father go to begin her training? While looking through her wardrobe, she came across a light blue t-shirt top, grey pleated tiered skirt, black leggings and her black boots. Once dressed, Thora quickly ran down stairs to the dining room where she was greeted by her parents enjoying their breakfast.

"Morning Thora," Wyndham smiled waving to Thora, "have a seat, Mum made pecha pancakes."

Thora beamed, pecha pancakes were her favorite! She went into the dining room and took a seat and helped herself to some pancakes and began to eat. Thora couldn't stop smiling as she ate her pancakes, she was still thinking about what was to expect for her first day for training.

"Ready for your first day," Wyndham wondered.

"Mhmm," Thora smiled.

After they finished their breakfast and tidied up, Thora and Wyndham got their belongings ready and were about to head out the door when Giselle came over to them. Wyndham looked to his wife with a look of concern.

"Something wrong love," Wyndham stressed.

"Just be safe and make sure to keep Thora with you at all times," Giselle fretted.

Wyndham kissed Giselle's forehead then stroked her hair looking deep into her lime green eyes.

"You don't need to worry about a thing lovely," Wyndham assured, "Thora's a tough little girl, but I will keep a sharp eye on her."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too. If anyone comes by looking for either Thora or I, let us know, ok?"

"I will."

"Bye Mummy," Thora trilled.

"Bye sweetie, be careful and be safe," Giselle advised.

"I will!"

Once Thora and Wyndham left their home, Wyndham took out one of his Ultra Balls and threw it up in the air. Out of the Ultra Ball was his Corviknight.

"Cor," Corviknight cawed.

Wyndham hopped onto Corviknight's back with Thora following behind.

"Alright my friend, let's go," Wyndham spoke.

Corviknight spread its wings and took off into the sky. As they flew into the sky departing from Circhester, Thora looked down at the scenery below her seeing how beautiful it was. She witnessed various Flying and Bug Pokemon flying in the sky along with her and her father. It was captivating!

"Thora," Wyndham called out.

"Yes," Thora answered.

"Tell me, what is it about Electric types that fascinates you," Wyndham questioned.

"I've always liked how Electric Pokemon display themselves in regards to speed and attack," Thora replied, "plus, they only have one weakness the same way like Normal Pokemon do."

"Hahaha can't argue with that," Wyndham chuckled, "by the way, does Gordie know about your dream?"

Thora jumped a bit when her father mentioned Gordie's name. He was her best friend whom she would see often and play with. Their mothers Giselle and Melony were best friends since they were children.

"What about him?"

"Well, you and Gordie have know each other since you were three and he was four. You two would tell each other everything!"

Thora looked away shyly with a small blush apparent on her face, "No I didn't."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know what he would think if I told him..."

"Oh? And if he was happy for you?"

"Then that's alright by me," Thora smiled a bit still blushing a bit.

"Sweet Pea, are you blushing," Wyndham wondered.

Thora stiffened as she shook her head whimpering, "No! I'm not blushing!"

"I'm just messing with you Sweet Pea," Wyndham laughed.

Wyndham looked down below and noticed they arrived at their destination.

"Perfect, we've arrived," Wyndham exclaimed.

"Where are we," Thora asked.

"I'll tell you when we land. Corviknight, let's descend down here."

"Cor!"

Corviknight descended onto the ground into the grassy fields of the Wild Area. Wyndham hopped off of Corviknight then helped Thora off of Corviknight as the two looked at the scenery before them of the Wild Area. Thora was in awe.

"What is this place," Thora gasped.

"This is where we will be coming for your training from now until you are truly ready," Wyndham announced, "Ready for your training to start?"

"I'm ready," Thora nodded with confidence.

"Let's head out."

Thora and Wyndham began their hike through the Wild Area as they encountered different Pokémon. During Thora's training, she learned up close how a Pokémon battle works which she watched intently without missing any detail. As they continued forward, Thora had her mind wondering on what her first Electric Pokémon would be. The possibilities were endless. A Pikachu? Maybe a Yamper, Electrike? Whichever she would encounter, she didn't care which one it would be, all she would care about was who her first partner would be!

As Thora and Wyndham were making their way through Bridge Field, Thora heard what sounded like a Pokémon crying in the distance. She was curious to know where the sound was coming from. She looked over to her father then over at the direction where the cries were coming from. Thora ran off the trail and began to follow the same direction where she heard the cries.

"Where are those cries coming from," Thora wondered.

After a couple of minutes went by, Thora came across a Pokémon that was sitting by itself crying. It was a small, quadrupedal, purple, lizard-like Baby Pokémon with a lightning bolt-like protrusion on its forehead, four conical spikes surrounding its head, violet eyes with black pupils and white scleras that were filled with tears. It had a light purple tongue sticking out of its mouth, and cheeks marked with a very pale lavender, almost white, spot on each side.

The upper half of its body also had a small pale lavender-white spot on its chest, which from what Thora could make out heavily resembled a baby's bib. Its lower half was light purple with lines running down the sides, making the bottom half resemble a diaper, ending in a short tapering tail. Its arms and legs had two stubby fingers and toes each with three spots on the bottom; one on each toe and one on the very bottom of its foot along with two white spots on its back where its shoulder blades would be, just below its head.

Thora felt tempted to help the poor Pokémon in any way she could but the only question was how? She didn't know much about helping Pokémon out let alone taming one. She was only six years old! She slowly approached the baby Pokémon reaching out to it as it continued to cry.

"Are...you," Thora gulped, "Are you okay?"

The purple baby Pokémon looked up at Thora then immediately growled at her as the lightning bolt on its head began to light up. Thora's eyes widened as she backed away.

"No no it's okay," Thora assured, "I want to help."

The baby Pokémon could only growl at her. It was plain obvious that it didn't trust her.

"Are you lost? Is that why you're crying?"

The baby Pokémon's eyes widened from Thora's question. Suddenly it was on the brink of tears as it looked up at Thora and nodded then started to cry.

"I know you don't trust me," Thora stated, "but I can help you find your Mummy and Daddy before it starts to storm if you want."

"Tox…"

Slowly but cautiously, the baby Pokémon crawled over to Thora then looked up at her with tears in its eyes.

"Let's go find your parents," Thora smiled.

"Tox," the baby Pokémon nodded.

"I'm Thora by the way. What's your name?"

"Toxel," Toxel exclaimed.

"Toxel? Nice to meet you Toxel!"

Thora went ahead into the wild area with Toxel following behind. As the two continued their trek on the search for Toxel's parents, Thora was astonished by the sight of the various Pokémon that roamed the area but sooner or later, once she returned Toxel to its parents she would need to reunite with her father soon. While on their journey to find Toxel's parents, the duo ventured to Giant's Cap where out of nowhere they encounter a giant owl like Pokémon.

"A Noctowl," Thora screamed.

Noctowl's wing glowed bright as it launched an attack towards Toxel. Thora ran towards Toxel grabbing it in her arms protecting it.

"Don't worry, I won't let Noctowl hurt you," Thora grunted.

"Tox..." Toxel gasped.

Toxel looked up with shocked eyes seeing Thora protecting it with her small body. Toxel nudged Thora looking up at her.

"Huh, what is it," Thora queried.

"Toxel Tox," Toxel expressed.

"You want to battle Noctowl?"

"Tox," Toxel nodded.

Thora was unsure how it would turn out. She had never battle a wild Pokémon before and had no idea how to go about doing so. Then it hit her. She remembered watching her father teaching her the basics of battling, it was coming back to her. Only issue was, what would be the moves Toxel would know? Thora stopped for a second and think, what moves could she call out for Toxel to use against Noctowl? From what she recalled from studying every Electric Pokémon she read about Toxel was a Electric/Poison type and had only a small moveset. Noctowl readied an attack as its wings glowed white aiming towards Toxel.

"Toxel dodge," Thora called out.

Immediately, Toxel dodged Noctowl's attack.

"Toxel use Nuzzle," Thora ordered.

Toxel jumped into the air and landed on Noctowl unleashing its attack shocking Noctowl with its attack. Thora was amazed. She was actually battling a Pokémon! Immediately, Noctowl used Confusion on Toxel dealing damage on it.

"Toxel no," Thora cried out.

Toxel slowly got up panting then ate a Sitrus Berry it had on it healing itself. Then Toxel unleashed a belch like attack on Noctowl that dealt heavy damage on it causing it to fly off. Thora was surprised of how strong Toxel was despite its small size.

"Toxel you did it," Thora cheered, "you chased off Noctowl!"

Toxel turned itself around with widened eyes after hearing Thora's praises. It smiled at Thora as it crawled over to her.

"Tox," Toxel grinned.

"Let's continue to find your parents," Thora grinned back.

"Tox," Toxel nodded.

As an hour went by, Thora and Toxel continued to search around for Toxel's parents until she saw Toxel running straight forward.

"Toxel wait up," Thora called out.

Thora ran off in the same direction as Toxel until she was finally able to catch up to it. She noticed Toxel sitting on the ground and before her were two Toxtricitys looking around as if they were looking for something. Both were different colors; one was yellow and purple while one was blue and purple. It was quite a surprise to see two Toxtricitys in the Wild Area. Perhaps they were released into the wild, Thora thought. Thora felt nervous about approaching them feeling it would be the same experience when she encountered the baby Toxel when she offered to help find its parents. Thora slowly approached them, putting on a brave face.

"Excuse me," Thora spoke.

The two Toxtricitys looked to Thora then started to growl at her ready to attack. Thora gasped but it wasn't the time to run, she had to face them.

"Are you looking for a lost Toxel," Thora queried.

The two Toxtricitys' eyes widened as they looked up at her, exclaiming nodding their heads. The younger Toxel, who was sitting next to her, crawled over to its parents and was welcomed back with hugs, licks and crying. Thora almost shed a tear seeing how beautiful this sight was, but now she had to leave and find her father.

"I'm glad I was able to reunite you with your baby," Thora grinned, "I should head back now. Goodbye."

As Thora left, the young Toxel watched Thora leave then felt a strange feeling that it wanted to join up with her again. It looked to its parents with sad eyes knowing that it would be leaving its parents behind again but it was for good this time. Toxel explained to its parents about its journey and what it and Thora went through to find them. After hearing Toxel's story, its parents nodded knowing how Thora was caring enough to reunite it with them allowing it to join up with Thora. Toxel smiled nuzzling its parents one last time then ran off to catch up with Thora.

"Toxel," Toxel cried out.

Thora turned around to her where the cry was coming from until she was met with the same Toxel from earlier. She was slightly confused over why it followed her back when she returned it to its parents. She bent down looking at Toxel with confusion.

"Why aren't you back with your Mummy and Daddy," Thora questioned.

"Toxel Toxel Toxel Toxel Tox," Toxel exclaimed.

"Toxel…,"

"Huh?"

Out of the grass was Toxel's parents who looked to Thora.

"Why is your child following me back here," Thora inquired.

"Tox Tox Tox Tox Tox," the Mother Toxtricity requested.

"You don't mean..."

Toxel began to rub up against her boots looking up at her smiling. Could this be really happening to her? Did she actually catch her very first Pokémon?

"Toxel, do you really want to be my partner," Thora offered.

"Toxel," Toxel exclaimed happily.

"I promise to take good care of Toxel," Thora bowed thanking Toxel's parents.

Thora was crying tears of joy! She caught her first Pokémon, Toxel! She couldn't wait to tell her father the great news! As the duo left, Thora and her new partner Toxel would have to search for her father and his Corviknight. Only question was, where would he be? Last place they were at was the Bridge Field, they quickly ran down the hill from the Giant's Cap to the Bridge Field hoping to find either one of them. Just their luck, Wyndham's Corviknight was searching the skies until it spotted Thora and Toxel. It swooped down approaching the two descending in front of them.

"Corviknight," Thora smiled, "are you able to take us back to Daddy?"

"Cor," Corviknight answered.

Corviknight faced away towards them then turned its head back to Thora and Toxel waiting for them to hop on its back. Once they mounted on Corviknight's back, they ascended into the sky heading to where Wyndham was located. Once they arrived, they descended onto the ground where they were greeted to a worried stricken Wyndham. The moment Wyndham saw Thora hopped off of Corviknight, he was at a loss of words that he almost lost his daughter.

"Thora," Wyndham cried out.

"Daddy," Thora called out.

The two embraced tightly as Thora cried into his arms.

"Where were you," Wyndham ordered in a worried toned, "It's dangerous wandering off on your own! There's a lot of wild Pokemon out there you could've encountered that would've hurt you! Do you realize how much danger you'd put yourself into?!"

"I'm sorry," Thora wept looking down at the ground.

Wyndham hugged his daughter once more knowing that if he'd lost Thora, he didn't know how he'd handle it...

"Promise me you won't ever do something like that again...understand?"

Thora nodded in response with tears still in her eyes. Wyndham looked over to see Toxel waddling over to him looking up at him with curious eyes.

"Tox," Toxel wondered.

"Thora, who is that," Wyndham questioned.

"Oh," Thora remembered, "Daddy, I want you to meet my very first Pokémon I encountered and battled with, Toxel!"

"Toxel," Toxel greeted happily.

"You actually battled a wild Pokémon with Toxel," Wyndham asked in bewilderment.

"Mhmm, we fought against a Noctowl and managed to scare it off," Thora beamed.

Wyndham was surprised about how his daughter was about to battle a wild Pokémon on her own and encounter one without him there to see it. Though he was still a bit upset at Thora for wandering off, he felt ashamed that he wasn't there to witness Thora's first battle. All in all, Wyndham was extremely proud that she was picking things up very quickly. He had a feeling Thora was going to become an exceptional Gym Leader one day but it was only day one.

"I'm so proud of you Thora," Wyndham praised, "I truly wish I was there to witness it."

"Me too, you would've see how strong Toxel was," Thora proclaimed.

"Toxel," Toxel chuckled in embarrassment.

"Come, I was about to make some curry. I bet you and your new friend are hungry."

"Starving!"

Once they got back to the camp, Wyndham got to work making his signature curry which consisted of a precooked burger, two Pomeg berries and two Tamato berries. As Thora watched her father prepare the curry, Toxel was playing with Wyndham's Pokémon, one of them was his Noivern who was playfully making faces at it making it laugh. Wyndham's Cramorant tilted its head looking at Toxel but greeted itself along with Wyndham's Braviary, his Talonflame and Corviknight. Wyndham looked over towards his Flying Pokémon team with a satisfying grin seeing how his Pokémon were getting along with Toxel.

"My Pokémon seem to like your new friend," Wyndham smiled.

"I'm happy," Thora grinned from ear to ear.

"It's done," Wyndham announced.

Wyndham's Pokémon along with Toxel came over to him and Thora and were given their own plates of curry. Toxel looked at its plate of curry. It had never seen anything like this before. It looked up at Thora who was enjoying her curry who looked down at Toxel who was concerned about what was infront of it.

"It's alright Toxel," Thora assured, "Daddy's curry is the best in all of Galar!"

"Tox..." Toxel replied unsured.

Toxel leaned down and took a bite then its eyes shot open in shock. Then it scarfed down its meal smiling brightly. Wyndham wholeheartedly laughed over Toxel's reaction to it trying out his curry, "Looks like I got another fan who loves my curry!"

"How is it Toxel," Thora giggled.

"Toxel," shrieked in excitement.

After dinner, it was time for Thora and Wyndham to head back home. Once Wyndham took down the tent and put their belongings away, he returned his Pokémon back into their Ultra Balls except for his Corviknight. He placed Thora and Toxel on its back then hopped on as they took off from Bridge Field back to Circhester. While heading home, Toxel was enthralled by the beautiful night sky as it was snugged in Thora's arms.

"Thora," Wyndham called out.

"Yes," Thora replied.

"Starting tomorrow, we're going to really go into your training with you and your Toxel and I want to see what you two are truly capable of," Wyndham announced, "meaning that, most days it will be exhausting than the last. What happened today with you and Toxel was just the beginning but when you battle real people, that will be the real challenge."

"I'm up for it," Thora nodded in confidence.

"I was hoping you'd say that because tomorrow, I'll still teach you how to battle but once you've gained the confidence to actually battle wild Pokémon let me know, okay?"

"Okay."

"Also, about what happened today...let's put this incident behind us and keep it between you and I. Don't want your mom to know and her to have a heart attack."

"I promise."

Day one of Thora's training to become Electric Gym Leader had come to a close and with her partner Toxel, she felt she was ready to take on any challenge heading their way!


	3. Gordie

Thora, Toxel and Wyndham had finally made it back home to Circhester where they were greeted by Giselle who waited outside wearing a warm smile on her face. Once Corviknight descended onto the ground, Wyndham hopped off of Corviknight along with Thora and Toxel. Wyndham stroked Corviknight's head thanking his friend then returned it to its Ultra Ball.

"Welcome home you two," Giselle warmly smiled, "how did your training go?"

"Fantastic," Wyndham gleamed, "and you won't believe it but, show her Sweet Pea."

"I caught my very first Pokemon," Thora announced presenting Toxel to her mother.

Giselle knelt down looking at Toxel who looked back at her with a cute smile on its face.

"How adorable," Giselle complimented.

"Toxel," Toxel smiled.

"By the way, anyone came by while we were gone," Wyndham wondered.

"Now that you've mentioned it," Giselle recalled, "Gordie came by earlier today and want to see if Thora wanted to come out and play."

Thora's eyes widened from her mother's answer. Gordie came by to their home?!

"What did you say to him," Thora hesitated.

"I told Gordie you were out with your father and won't be back until later but can come back again tomorrow," Giselle replied.

"Is there time for me to go see him for a bit," Thora blurted.

"Of course, you still have time before bed. But don't be out too long."

"I won't, come on Toxel."

Thora jolted out from her house onto the snowy pavement as she ran to Gordie's home. Of all people to come by while she was away. It had to be Gordie...why him? When she finally arrived, Thora was out of breath and was trying to keep herself together before she knocked on the door.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Thora took a few more deep breaths still partially out of breath. Toxel was mounted on the top of her head. When the door opened, she was greeted by his mother Melony who wore a light blue sweater, grey pants and slippers.

"Thora what are you doing out here in the cold," Melony lilted.

"Hello Ms. Melony," Thora greeted, "is Gordie here?"

"Why yes he-"

"Is that Thora," a voice called out.

Melony began to notice Toxel who was on Thora's head who looked back at her with a curious look.

"Who's your new friend," Melony questioned.

"Huh? Oh," Thora remembered, "this is my first ever partner Pokemon Toxel. Say hi Toxel."

"Tox," Toxel waved.

"How cute," Melony warmly smiled, "Why don't you come inside?"

"Thank you Ms. Melony," Thora politely bowed.

Thora went inside and was greeted by Gordie who came up to her with an impatient look on his face. He was a stocky boy that was slightly taller than Thora being a year older than she was with beige hair, blue eyes wearing a blue and white winter top, grey shorts and white socks. Thora hated seeing Gordie like this whenever he was upset with her.

"Where were you," Gordie demanded.

"I went to the Wild Area with my dad to train," Thora confessed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"You could've told me earlier….," Gordie grumbled.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry," Thora whined showing sadness in her eyes to Gordie.

Gordie became flustered when Thora looked at him with sadden eyes on the verge of tears. He looked away crossing his arms, his face blushing a small hint of red, until Melony came up to him placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Gordie…," Melony spoke, "Thora did apologize, the least you can do is accept her apology."

Gordie looked to Thora who looked back at him with the same look. He was blushing as he slightly looked away then looked back at Thora.

"Apology accepted," Gordie sighed.

Thora beamed once Gordie accepted her apology. She couldn't help but hug him. This put Gordie off guard due to not being aware of her hugging him. He began to flail a bit blushing.

"Hey, take it easy," Gordie panicked slightly.

Melony could only giggle over how cute she thought it was seeing Thora hug her son after he forgave her. After Thora hugged Gordie, they went into the living room where they sat on the couch. Gordie noticed Toxel on Thora's head that caught his attention which made Thora curious wondering what he was staring at.

"Something wrong," Thora questioned.

"Yea, what's that on your head," Gordie pointed.

"Huh?"

Thora looked up and remembered Toxel was mounted on her head the entire time and nearly forgot. At this point she had gotten use to Toxel sitting on her head, it was normal to her at this point.

"Oh, this is my very first Pokemon," Thora beamed, "this is Toxel, say hi Toxel."

"Toxel," Toxel waved.

Gordie's eyes gleamed from Thora's first Pokemon.

"That's so cool," Gordie grinned, "how did you catch it?"

Toxel crawled off of Thora's head and into Thora's lap snuggling itself as it looked at her.

"I came across it in the Wild Area when it was lonely," Thora began, "then we got attacked by a Noctowl which Toxel was able to scare off and we were able to reunite it with its parents until Toxel wanted to join me."

"Tox," Toxel nodded.

"So you actually battle a wild Pokemon on your own? You're lucky! By the way, you mentioned something about you training with your dad, what for?"

"My dad's training me to become a gym leader one day," Thora replied.

"Awesome! What type," Gordie wondered.

"I want to be an Electric Gym Leader," Thora beamed.

"Is your dad ok with that?"

"He is actually," Thora nodded, "at first he wasn't sure but once he knew I was serious, it was when we started our training. He even gave me a Thunderstone."

"You're lucky," Gordie envied, "my mum wants me to become an Ice Gym Leader one day like her but can you keep a secret?"

Thora nodded as she leaned forward. Gordie looked around to see if anyone was around as he leaned in cupping his hands around Thora's ear.

"I want to be a Rock Gym Leader," Gordie whispered.

Thora couldn't contain her excitement. Her best friend wanted to be a gym leader like her!

"You too," Thora trilled, "you'll make a great Gym Leader one day!"

Gordie blushed a bit looking down then looked to Thora, "You think so?"

"I know you will just like one day I'll become a great Electric Gym Leader," Thora grinned.

"Thanks Thora," Gordie grinned back.

For the next hour, Gordie and Thora continued to talk about everything with one another until...

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Melony went to the door to see who it was. It was Giselle who wore her beige fur coat and white fur boots and hat. Melony warmly smiled as she opened the door.

"Giselle, it's so good to see you again," Melony smiled.

"It is. I'm sorry to bother you at this hour but do you know where Thora is," Giselle questioned.

Melony placed her finger on her lip smiling then turned around and pointed to where Thora was. Giselle looked over to see where Melony was pointing at. When she saw where Thora was, she could only smile warmly. Gordie and Thora were sleeping next to each other covered in a warm blanket.

"They tired each other out," Melony giggled.

"Aww look at those two," Giselle admired.

"Giselle, Thora told Gordie she's training to become a Gym Leader is that right?"

"Yes it is, she's training with my husband and so far she's very happy with her first day of catching Toxel. She was very proud."

"I wish it was that easy for Gordie and I," Melony sighed.

"Why is that," Giselle wondered.

"He doesn't appear wanting to become an Ice Gym Leader but a Rock Gym Leader instead..."

"I see; Wyndham felt the same way of wanting Thora to become a Flying Gym Leader but when she told him she wanted to specialize in Electric Types, it was hard for him to take but he knew, she was serious in what she wanted to achieve, maybe it might be the same for Gordie, who knows," Giselle spoke.

"I don't know," Melony hesitated.

"Mellie, just try and do what you can with Gordie," Giselle reassured, "I've seen how strong you are as an Ice Gym Leader."

"Thank you Giselle," Melony smiled.

"What are best friends for," Giselle smiled back, "so my husband will come for Thora tomorrow morning?"

"Perfect, I'll have her ready by then," Melony nodded.

"Thank you once again for looking after Thora," Giselle bowed politely.

"Think nothing of it."

"Good night."

"Night."

Giselle made her way out the door back home as Melony shut the door behind her. She turned back around to see Gordie and Thora still fast asleep next to one another. Their heads slightly touching one another while they held each others' hands as they continued to sleep. Melony softly smiled as she turned off the lights to the living room as she headed upstairs to get some sleep leaving the two children to continue sleeping.


	4. The Pact

It was now morning in Circhester, Thora was still fast asleep on the couch while Gordie was awake looking down at Thora with his hands underneath his chin smiling waiting for her to wake up. Thora slowly opened her eyes looking up at Gordie yawning.

"Good Morning Thora," Gordie smiled.

"Morning Gordie," Thora yawned as she wiped her eyes.

Once she was awake, she looked around to see where Toxel was to see it was not next to her.

"Where's Toxel," Thora wondered.

Just then, Toxel climbed on top of Thora's head yawning.

"Found it," Gordie chuckled.

"Morning Toxel," Thora giggled, "How'd you sleep?"

"Tox," Toxel spoke.

Gordie and Thora smiled at one another with Toxel looking at the two tilting its head to the side.

"Gordie, Thora, breakfast," Melony called out.

"Coming," they replied in unison.

The two got up from the couch and made their way to the dining room where they took their seats. In front of them was eggs sunny side up, two sausages, cherry tomatoes and fresh cut up berries. It all looked delicious! As Gordie and Thora ate their breakfast, Melony came into the dining room and took her seat with a cup of tea in her hands. She remembered that Thora's father would be coming by to get her soon and would have to get her ready soon.

"Thora," Melony spoke.

"Yes," Thora replied.

"From what I spoke with your mother to last night," Melony began, "she told me that you're training to become a gym leader."

"Yes Ms. Melony," Thora nodded, "so far things are going well and I'm excited to see what's to come next my dad has in store."

As Melony and Thora continued to talk, Toxel noticed a small blue food bowl next to Thora containing Pokemon food for it. It tilted its head to the side as it carefully leapt off of Thora's head and cautiously made it's way to its food. Toxel sniffed the food a few times then began to eat looking up at Melony who looked back at it giving it a warm smile which somewhat startled Toxel but continued eating giving a polite smile back.

"I'm glad to hear things are going well with training," Melony smiled happily, "I'm also training Gordie as well too to become a Gym Leader too not sure if he told you or not."

"He has," Thora answered, "we both have the same dream."

"It's no wonder, you two are best friends," Melony giggled softly.

Once Thora and Toxel finished their breakfast, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh! That must be your father Thora," Melony remarked, "let's get you ready."

"Ok Ms. Melony," Thora nodded.

Thora got herself up from the table along with Toxel, Thora took her plate to the kitchen placing it in the sink, cleaned it, then placed it on the drying rack. Afterwards, she headed into the living room to get her boots, hat and sweater on. Once Thora got herself ready, she headed to the door where Melony was who opened the door to see Wyndham waiting with Corviknight who was a couple feet behind him.

"Hello Wyndham," Melony warmly greeted, "how's Giselle?"

"She's doing lovely," Wyndham smiled, "it's great to see you again. Is Thora ready to go?"

"She is."

Thora made her way outside to see her father then hugged him tightly. After they hugged, the sound of footsteps could be heard from behind.

"Thora," Gordie called out.

Thora turned herself around to see Gordie approach her. Wyndham smiled when Gordie came to the door. It had been nearly three years since he had last seen Gordie; he was only four years old the last time he saw him due to his busy schedule. Gordie looked up at Wyndham then his eyes widened when he saw him as a hint of pink decorated his cheeks looking down shyly.

"Mr. Wy-Wyndham," Gordie stuttered, "hel-hello."

"Hahaha no need to be shy Gordie," Wyndham laughed, "you sure have grown since I last saw you. Heard from Giselle that you're training to become a gym leader like Thora that right?"

"Mhm," Gordie nodded smiling.

"Looks like you've got some competition Thora," Wyndham chuckled.

Thora looked away a bit over her father's comment blushing. The thought of her best friend becoming competition for her was something unheard of but something she didn't want for her and him.

"Thora," Gordie spoke.

Thora snapped out of her train of thought looking up at Gordie, "Yes?"

"After your training, will you be able to meet up with me later today," Gordie wondered.

"Daddy, can I," Thora questioned looking up at Wyndham.

"I don't see why not," Wyndham smiled.

"Ok, I'll see you after I'm done for today," Thora nodded.

Thora, Toxel and Wyndham made their way to Corviknight who was waiting patiently as they hopped onto its back and ascended into the sky.

"Ok, bye Thora," Gordie called out waving.

"Bye Gordie," Thora called back waving.

Once Corviknight ascended into the sky, they flew off to their destination to continue day two of Thora's training. Once they left Circhester, Thora and Toxel looked down at the scenery below them in awe. Toxel watched the Flying Pokémon fly past them reaching towards them with excitement in its eyes. Thora looked up at Toxel and smiled brightly.

"Thora," Wyndham called out.

"Yes Daddy," Thora replied.

"Gordie is training to become a gym leader just like you huh," Wyndham questioned.

"Yea he is," Thora answered, "Ms. Melony is training him."

"I see, so he would be taking his mother's place one day."

Thora paused for a second then began to remember what Gordie told her last night.

_"You're lucky," Gordie envied, "my mum wants me to become an Ice Gym Leader one day like her but can you keep a secret?"_

_Thora nodded as she leaned forward. Gordie looked around to see if anyone was around as he leaned in cupping his hands around Thora's ear._

_"I want to be a Rock Gym Leader," Gordie whispered._

Back in the present, Thora smiled to herself over how enthusiastic Gordie was over his dream of becoming a Rock Gym Leader. She began to blush over his smile and the way he lit up. She didn't seem to understand the reason behind this feeling but it made her feel happy. Thora shook her head shaking focusing her mind back on her second day of training. She began to wonder what her second day would consist of.

"Daddy where are we heading," Thora inquired.

"We're meeting up with two people who would be able to help out with obtaining new items for your training," Wyndham informed, "Ah, we've arrived."

Thora and Wyndham descended near the Bridge Field where they were greeted by two men who looked surprisingly identical to one another. Thora and Toxel looked to them with confusion in their eyes wondering who they were. They both had long hair wearing identical green hiking suits and orange hiking backpacks on their backs. One of the men on the right looked at Thora with a pleasant smile on his face which startled Thora a bit but for Toxel it caused it to give it an untrustworthy stare. Wyndham approached the two shaking both their hands greeting them.

"It's nice to meet you two again," Wyndham greeted.

"Same to you Wyndham sir," one of the men chortled.

Thora looked at the men once again then looked up at her father with an unsure look.

"Thora, these gentlemen are the Digging Brothers," Wyndham introduced, "they dig up treasure for many purposes which is part one of your training. I came by here not too long ago to gather a few items needed for you."

"For me," Thora wondered.

"That's right Miss," the brother on the right smiled brightly, "here are the two fossils that you wanted me to hold for you."

The Digging Brother reached into his bag and pulled out two fossils handing them to Wyndham. One of them was a blue fossil that seem to resemble that of a fossilized dragon while the second fossil was a yellowish-brown fossil that resembled a fossilized bird. Once Wyndham obtained the items, he placed them in his bag and looked to the brothers with a satisfactory smile on his face.

"Many thanks once again you two," Wyndham thanked.

"You're welcome," The Digging Brother on the left nodded, "if you ever need any items, just let us know! We'll dig em' up for ya!"

"Thank you once again!"

Once Thora, Toxel and Wyndham left, they began their training with Thora learning how to get a better grasp onto Pokemon battling.

"Daddy, what are the fossils for," Thora questioned.

"That is for another day," Wyndham replied, "For now, let's continue on today with training."

While Thora, Toxel and Wyndham were hiking through the Wild Area, they encountered a Rufflet that began to swoop in and attack Toxel. Luckily Toxel managed to dodge before it could land an attack. Toxel took its stance ready to attack looking to Thora who looked back at it. Thora felt she wasn't ready for this, but then it hit her. She began to remember her first Pokémon battle when her and Toxel battled against Noctowl. Thora cleared her mind, took a deep breath, looked to Toxel and nodded to Toxel who nodded back turning its head back to Rufflet. Wyndham watched the battle carefully to see how Thora would execute the battle.

"Come on Thora," Thora thought to herself, "think for a second, this is the pre-evolve form of daddy's Braviary. I got this! Toxel use Nuzzle!"

Toxel lunged at Rufflet with electric currents surrounding its body as it nuzzled against Rufflet shocking it. Wyndham's eyes widened from seeing Thora battling. He could see how confident Thora was when battling with Toxel and their timing was in sync as if they had battled for a long time. For some reason, it reminded him of his grandfather when he would battle. Rufflet's beck began to light up as it readied for an attack. Suddenly, Rufflet dive bombed at Toxel landing a hit on Toxel causing it to fall back.

"Toxel, are you okay," Thora cried out.

"Toxel," Toxel reassured as it got up.

Rufflet continued to peck at Toxel landing hit after hit preventing Toxel from attacking it. Toxel was starting to get weak which began to stress Thora. She was starting to think there wasn't a way to get out of the battle. Wyndham wanted to intervene the battle but stopped himself letting Thora handle the situation on her own. If this was something she wanted to become a Gym Leader, he would have to step back and let her face it on her own as he watched. Toxel staggered getting itself back up on its feet breathing heavily. Thora noticed Toxel wasn't ready to give up yet, seeing Toxel's determination, Thora knew she shouldn't give up as well. Toxel took out an Oran berry it was holding onto and ate it. Thora recognized it and began to remember this mechanism the same way when they battled Noctowl. A confident smile grew on Thora's face.

"Toxel, use Belch," Thora ordered.

Toxel used its attack on Rufflet landing a direct hit knocking it out. Wyndham's eye widened seeing how Thora changed the battlefield as a satisfactory smile on his face.

"Let's finish it with Nuzzel," Thora commanded.

Toxel went up to Rufflet who was on the ground the nuzzled against it electrifying it. After inflicting a critical hit, Rufflet fainted. Thora was shocked. She actually won a battle against a wild Pokémon. Thora jumped up and down cheering!

"We did! We won," Thora cheered.

"Tox," Toxel exclaimed.

Thora went over to Toxel and picked it up noticing that it was bruised from their battle. Thora went over to Wyndham who still wore a satisfying smile on his face after watching the battle he witnessed.

"I'm so proud of you," Wyndham praised.

Thora beamed over the praise she received from her father. Seeing her father watch her battle was the greatest feeling ever and it made her feel confident not only in herself but in her skills to achieve her dream of becoming a strong Electric Gym Leader. During the remainder of the day, Thora, Toxel and Wyndham continued their training where Thora continued to show progress in her skills and learning about different strategies with battling different Pokémon types. Wyndham couldn't have been more proud of how fast his daughter was picking things up at such a young age. But this was just the beginning.

It was almost sunset, Thora, Toxel and Wyndham headed back to Circhester where Wyndham dropped Thora and Toxel off to Gordie's home where Gordie was waiting outside. His attire consisted of a grey coat, dark blue pants and black boots. Thora beamed seeing Gordie as she ran up to him.

"Gordie," Thora called out.

Gordie looked up to see Thora running up to him. He smiled brightly as he waved to her, "Hi Thora!"

"I told you I'd come see you once I was done," Thora spoke.

"You did live up to your promise I'll give you that," Gordie remarked, "Wanna walk around for a bit?"

"Sure."

Gordie and Thora walked around the city of Circhester talking about everything with one another. They very much enjoyed each others' company and were very happy to be able to spend time together. After some time went by, they went to city center where they took a seat on one of the benches looking at the fountain before them. Toxel climbed off of Thora's head and snuggled into her lap as it fell asleep in her arms. Thora smiled warmly watching her partner soundly sleeping after a long day of training.

"How did training go," Gordie questioned.

Thora looked up then turned her attention to Gordie, "Went really well! My dad saw me battle a wild Pokémon that Toxel and I managed to beat. Plus we managed to obtain two items for something, not sure what though."

Gordie smiled hearing how Thora's day went.

"What about you," Thora wondered.

"It was fine," Gordie shrugged, "training went by ok it's just my mum just doesn't get it..."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I told you that I wanted to become a Rock Gym Leader?"

"I remember."

"She doesn't understand it and it's frustrating..."

Thora looked down at the ground with a sadden look on her face, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because of how frustrating it is for you to be training to become an Ice gym leader when you want to specialize in Rock-types..."

Gordie looked away for a bit knowing how sympathetic Thora was. He looked back at Thora who continued to look down at the ground.

"Hey," Gordie began.

"Yes," Thora answered.

"To be honest, my mum thinks Snom is cute but can you keep a secret?"

Gordie looked around for a second before he cupped his hand around Thora's ear.

"I think Rolycoly is adorable," Gordie whispered.

"Same way I think Toxel is adorable," Thora smiled happliy.

"Exactly," Gordie exclaimed, "Rolycoly looks so cool! Honestly if I were to battle against my mum with her Snom using Rolycoly, I'd win hands down! I mean, Rolycoly would be damaged normally from Ice moves but I could crush it with a rock move like Rock Tomb or even Rock Slide!"

Thora giggled over Gordie's excitement. For some reason, she loved seeing Gordie this happy with how knowledgeable and passionate he was about Rock-type Pokémon. Thora knew that with the two of them having the same dream of becoming Gym Leaders in their own respective types, it would be a long road ahead of them but they would still have each others' backs no matter what, maybe one day battle against one another to see who got stronger.

"Gordie's so cool," Thora thought to herself, "he so confident and passionate about what he's after like I am and yet, I wish I could be just as cool as him too..."

"Hey Thora," Gordie began.

"Hm," Thora answered.

"Since you and I are aiming towards the same dream of becoming gym leaders one day," Gordie added, "can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

Gordie put his hand out looking to Thora with confident look on his face.

"One day when we're older, and we become official Gym Leaders, promise me that you and I will face each other to see which one of us has gotten stronger! My Rock-type Pokémon versus your Electric-type Pokémon!"

Thora looked at Gordie who continued looking at her waiting for an answer. A confident smile grew on Thora's face as she placed her hand into Gordie's then shook hands once as they both simultaneously nodded, "It's a promise!"

"It's settled then," Gordie nodded.

"Yes it is then," Thora nodded back.

After the two made their promise, they got up from the bench and headed back to Thora's home first where they said their goodbyes before Gordie headed back to his home. After the two returned to their respective homes, they continued to hold onto the promise they made to one another to prepare for the training and challenges ahead of them.


	5. Isle of Armor

Six years had come and gone, Thora was now twelve years old and had grown since her training began with her father Wyndham. Her appearance had changed as well; she was much taller; her light blue hair was tied in a long ponytail held up by a yellow ribbon with bangs slightly covering her two colored eyes. Her outfit consisted of a yellow and blue midriff sweater top, black skirt, black leggings and black heel ankle boots. Once Thora and her family had breakfast, her, Toxel and Wyndham were getting ready to head out when Giselle, who was cradling their four month old son, Ramone, gave Wyndham something to give to Thora without her knowledge. Wyndham gave Giselle a gentle kiss on the lips then gently tousled a bit of Ramone's soft light blue hair giving him a warm smile. Ramone smiled at Wyndham with twinkling lime green eyes cooing. Once Thora and Wyndham said their goodbyes, they left their home and headed out to continue Thora's training.

While airbourne on the back of Corviknight, Thora looked at the scenery down below with Toxel wondering where they were heading off to. Ever since Thora started her training with her father, she had grown tremendously. She had a strong team so far that consisted of Toxel, Dracozolt; whom she was given to by her father on her tenth birthday, and Mow Rotom. With her team so far, she was almost a few steps closer to achieving her dream but she felt she needed to get stronger. Thora began to remember her promise she made to Gordie six years ago and wanted to live up to it once they were to battle each other in the future. Toxel looked up at Thora who was in a state of thought. Toxel nudged Thora's arm looking up at her which brought her back to reality. Thora looked down at Toxel giving it a warm smile.

"Thora," Wyndham called out.

"Yes," Thora answered.

"Do you have the Thunderstone on you that I gave to you years ago?"

"I always have it on me, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Perfect! You're gonna need it once we arrive at our new destination soon."

"New destination? Where are we going?"

"We're going to a new area for you to train at. It's where I went to years ago when I was around your age."

Thora looked down at the ground noticing that they arrived at their destination. Once Corviknight descended, Thora, Toxel and Wyndham hopped off of Corviknight's back this time he decided not to put it back in its Ultra Ball. Thora noticed the island was much different from the Wild Area she trained from the past six years. Thora looked around her surroundings and noticed something that caught her eye. Where her and Wyndham landed at was on a beach that was abundant in Water-Type Pokémon. Toxel was in awe over the various new Pokémon on the beach along with Thora. Most of the Pokemon she saw, she had never seen before. Just then, Wyndham remembered the gift Giselle gave to him this morning to present to Thora. He pulled out a Great Ball looking at it then looked over to Thora who continued to look at the scenery before her.

"Thora," Wyndham called out.

Thora turned her attention to her father, "Yes?"

"Could you come over here for a second?"

Thora went over to Wyndham with a confused but curious look on her face.

"Remember when I asked you about the Thunderstone that I gave you?"

"Yes, I do recall."

Wyndham gave Thora the Great Ball to her with a warm smile on his face. Thora looked down at the Great Ball puzzled over why she was given it. Then she began to wonder what kind of Pokemon was inside of it.

"Go ahead Sweet Pea," Wyndham smiled, "toss it up into the air. You'll love your present."

Thora nodded then tossed the Great Ball up into the air. The Great Ball opened and out popped out an Eevee but this Eevee looked different from any other Eevee she saw. Its fur had an icy silver grey look. The end of its tail and the fur around its neck had a blue-tinged white, while its body was a murky grey color. Eevee checked it surroundings wondering where it was until it looked up at Thora and Toxel. Eevee tilted its head to the side as it slowly approached Thora. She knelt down putting her hand out to Eevee giving it a warm inviting smile.

"Hello there," Thora greeted, "I'm Thora, nice to meet you and this is my partner Toxel."

"Toxel," Toxel smiled.

Eevee looked at Thora's hand then after a few seconds, it rubbed up against it trilling. Thora beamed over Eevee's reaction while Wyndham watched the interaction between the two where all he could do was smile. He went over to Thora kneeling down next to her placing his hand on her shoulder reminding her about the Thunderstone. Thora nodded as she went into her pockets and grabbed the stone looking at it for a brief second then looked to Eevee who looked back at her smiling.

"That Eevee is a rarity," Wyndham spoke, "it's different from the other Eevees your mother and I had."

"How so," Thora wondered.

"Your mother's two Glaceons had another egg and the result was this little lady," Wyndham smiled as he pat Eevee's head.

"She's beautiful," Thora admired.

"Now then," Wyndham reminded, "why don't we use the Thunderstone on Eevee?"

Eevee jumped up and down excitedly looking at Thora and Wyndham wagging her tail. Thora presented the Thunderstone to Eevee which she placed her paw on. Eevee began to glow a bright white color as it began to evolve.

"Eevee's evolving," Thora gasped.

Once Eevee finally evolved, she now achieved her new form. Her coat went from having an icy silver grey look to a muted green color with a spiky fringe around her tail and a white ruff around her neck. Her ears were large and pointed with black interiors, and her eyes and small nose are black. She also had slender legs and small paws, each with three toes and a pink paw pad.

"Jolt," Jolteon called out.

Thora's eyes widened from what she had witnessed. Her Eevee was now a Jolteon!

"Happy Birthday Sweet Pea," Wyndham happily smiled.

Thora beamed as she jumped into her father's arms hugging him tightly, "This is the best birthday present I could ever ask for!"

"Now you have a team of four," Wyndham explained, "we should be heading out and get started on your training."

"Right," Thora nodded.

For the next couple hours throughout the day, Thora continued her training with Dracozolt, Toxel, Jolteon and Mow Rotom. Thora had shown much progress along with her newest Pokémon Jolteon. While Thora continued training with her Pokémon, she noticed what looked like a yellow and blue fish like Pokémon washed up on the shore. It was a Chinchou! Toxel crawled over to it wondering what it was then proceeded to gently poke it.

"Chin..." Chinchou replied weakly.

Thora went over to Chinchou cautiously picking it up from the ground cradling it in her arms. Chinchou was breathing heavily with its face red and electrical currents going off. Thora flinched from the currents Chinchou was giving off then placed her hand on its head to check its temperature only to discover it was burning up.

"It's what I feared," Thora worried.

Thora ran over to Wyndham who was with his Noivern with Chinchou still in her arms.

"Dad," Thora cried out.

"What's wrong," Wyndham replied in a worried tone.

"While training, I came across this Chinchou that washed up on shore," Thora fretted, "I think it might be inflicted with electric overcharge. We need to help it!"

"I'll go set up camp and look after Chinchou and the rest of the Pokémon," Wyndham instructed, "You and Toxel go try to find some berries or herbs that can help Chinchou."

"Got it," Thora nodded, "Come on Toxel."

"Tox," Toxel replied.

Thora and Toxel headed off to meadow into the Forest of Focus to look for any herbs or berries that could help Chinchou. Toxel crawled around on the ground looking for any items that would help until it came across a couple of Oran berries much to its delight. Toxel crawled over to Thora tugging onto her grabbing her attention.

"Tox," Toxel called out.

"What is it Toxel," Thora wondered.

Thora noticed Toxel with four Oran berries next to it. Thora knelt down smiling brightly for Toxel's hardworking with assisting Thora.

"Thanks bud," Thora thanked.

"Toxel," Toxel smiled.

Thora gathered the Oran berries until they realized they were lost in the forest. Thora slowly began to panic. How was she going to find her way out with Toxel? Just then, Thora stopped for a second and began to retrace her steps. Then it hit her, she began to remember how she and Toxel came into the forest and began to follow the same way she and Toxel entered. Once they finally found their way out of the Forest of Focus, Thora and Toxel made their way back to the Challenge Beach where her father and their Pokémon were waiting with Chinchou. Wyndham was looking over Chinchou was still breathing heavily with a pack of ice on its head.

Wyndham looked over to Thora, "Did you find anything to help Chinchou?"

"Toxel and I managed to scrounge up some Oran berries," Thora answered.

Thora knelt down giving the Oran Berry to Chinchou, "Here, have one."

Chinchou took the Oran berry into its mouth taking a couple of chews then swallowing it. Thora looked down at Chinchou to see if the Oran Berry did any affects on it but nothing happened. Toxel looked down at Chinchou then waddled over to it tilting its head to the side. Thora took a second to think then it hit her! She looked down at Toxel who continued to look at Chinchou.

"I think I might have an idea," Thora considered.

"Hm," Wyndham wondered.

"Toxel."

"Tox," Toxel questioned.

"I want you to use Nuzzle on Chinchou and let's see where this goes from there," Thora instructed.

Toxel nodded then used its move on Chinchou. After it used Nuzzle on Chinchou, it began to feel a surge of electrical power coming from its antennae as it began to blink on and off. Thora began to smile brightly as Chinchou was starting to discharge its electricity. It was a site to behold! Thora had done it! She helped a wild Electric Pokémon recover from electrical overcharge! Thora felt very proud of herself knowing how knowledgeable she was of Electric Pokémon and how close she was to her dream. Wyndham could see from how confident Thora was she had learned so much that sooner or later, he would have to tell her the truth about the Thunderstone he gave to her six years ago. Chinchou looked around wondering where it was until it looked up at Thora.

"Chin," Chinchou questioned.

"Oh good, you've recovered," Thora warmly smiled, "Are you doing okay now?"

"Chinchou," Chinchou nodded.

"Thank Toxel, it was thanks to Toxel it was able to help you with discharging your electricity."

Chinchou looked to Toxel then smiled, "Chinchou."

"Toxel," Toxel smiled back.

"We should return you back to the ocean," Thora spoke, "come on."

"Chin?"

Thora picked Chinchou up then carried it back to the ocean placing it into the water. Chinchou looked at Thora with a confused look on its face wondering why it was releasing it back into the ocean.

"Bye now," Thora waved.

Thora turned herself around walking back to the camp until Chinchou walked out of the water following behind Thora. Thora stopped for a second then looked down noticing Chinchou was following her. Thora was puzzled over why Chinchou was following her.

"Why are you following me," Thora queried, "don't you want to return back to your home?"

Chinchou shook its head then immediately jumped into Thora's arms smiling brightly. Chinchou seemed to be heavily grateful to Thora for helping it when it was ill that it wanted to be with her and her Pokémon. Thora was overjoyed, she had just caught her fifth Pokémon! She caught a Chinchou! Thora ran back to the camp where her father was tending to the Pokémon when he noticed Thora was grinning from ear to ear carrying Chinchou in her arms.

"Dad! Dad," Thora screamed in joy, "I caught a Chinchou!"

"Now you have five Pokémon on you," Wyndham nodded, "I'm really proud of you Sweet Pea."

"Thanks Dad," Thora thanked.

Thora now had five Pokémon on her! With Chinchou now as a new member of Thora's team, Thora was almost close to achieving her dream of becoming a Gym Leader.


	6. The Truth

It had been a while since Thora had recently caught Chinchou as her fifth Pokemon on her team. She was extremely proud of how far she had came in her progress with training so far on the Isle of Armor and was more than confident with her growing knowledge and understanding about Electric Pokemon. However, throughout her training, a reoccurring thought kept on popping into her mind. Throughout the six years her and her father started training, he did brought up the Thunderstone a few number of times. However, she somehow wondered what was so significant about it? Who actually gave her father the Thunderstone and why was it in his possession for years? During their break, Wyndham was preparing to make curry while Thora was sitting down with Chinchou and Toxel next to one another playing with each other. Thora had to ask her father about the Thunderstone that was used on Eevee to obtain Jolteon for her team.

"Dad," Thora spoke.

"Yes Sweet Pea," Wyndham replied.

"I want to know something," Thora began, "the thunderstone you gave to me six years ago on the start of my training. You mentioned that a friend of yours from Kanto gave it to you years ago...but I want to know, who actually gave you the Thunderstone? It's okay if you don't know..."

Wyndham looked down at the ground as he sighed. He knew the day would come that he would have to tell Thora the truth about who actually gave him the Thunderstone.

"You are right about one thing Thora," Wyndham admitted, "the person who gave me the Thunderstone was not an old friend from the Kanto region. It was actually given to me by your grandfather many years ago."

Thora's eyes widened from her father's confession. She never knew anything about her grandfather!

"Who is my grandfather," Thora wondered.

"I'll tell you all about him after we make the curry," Wyndham answered.

Thora nodded as she got up placing Chinchou and Toxel down heading over to her father to help make the curry. Once it was done, Thora, Wyndham and their Pokemon were enjoying lunch when Wyndham looked down at his curry for a brief second to clear his thoughts before he finally looked up staring at the sky.

"You grandfather's name is Thor," Wyndham began.

Thora looked up at her father once he spoke.

"Years ago, he was once an Electric Gym Leader from the Sinnoh region not Kanto," Wyndham continued, "but has long since retired from his title and has wanted someone to take his place. When I was around your age, your grandfather, my father, wanted me to be his successor to take over his gym but I wanted to follow my own path and become a Flying Gym Leader."

Thora was silent. She had no idea that her grandfather was once an Electric Gym Leader many years ago.

"One day, my father and I got into a massive argument which resulted in him and I not talking to each other for twenty years," Wyndham added, "when I was eighteen, I moved to the Galar region to start a new life as a Flying Gym Leader and it's there I met your mother once I started my career as a Flying Gym Leader. A few years later, your mother and I got married then we had you."

"I'm guessing I was named after my grandfather," Thora guessed.

Wyndham was silent. Thora hit it on the nail. Sure he did had some estranged tension between him and his father but there was a part of him that still had some strong respect for him.

"You were," Wyndham nodded once.

"Why and what was the reason at one point you weren't happy with my dream of becoming an Electric Gym Leader," Thora questioned.

"Because it made me think about what I went through with your grandfather," Wyndham confessed, "but seeing the enthusiasm you displayed when training with your Electric Pokemon and how knowledgeable you are about them, you remind me so much of your grandfather deep down, I couldn't help but smile."

"Deep down," Thora smiled a bit, "you do have some love for grandfather."

"I guess," Wyndham sighed, "I can't hold onto the grudge forever..."

Just then, Thora had an idea!

"Dad, I just thought of something," Thora beamed.

"What's that Sweet Pea," Wyndham wondered.

"Now hear me out on this," Thora grinned, "if able to become a stronger Electric Gym Leader and have a better grasp on my Pokemon, why not have grandfather train me alongside with you?"

Wyndham's eyes widened from Thora's suggestion. He wasn't sure about the idea of having his father come to the Galar region to train Thora. They haven't spoken in years but yet deep down he did regret introducing his daughter to him many years ago. He turned his head away with an unsure look on his face then looked back at Thora who looked at him with a pouty look on her face with clasped hands.

"Please Daddy," Thora begged, "I'd love to meet my grandfather."

Wyndham sighed to himself looking down at the ground then looked back at Thora with a warm smile on his face as he nodded, "Ok, I'll reach out to my father."

"You will," Thora beamed.

"Yes," Wyndham nodded.

Thora jumped with excitement as she leapt into her father's arms smiling brightly. She was ecstatic over the fact she was to be training soon with her grandfather! Someone who was highly skilled with Electric Pokémon! As the day began to wind down, just before sundown, Thora and Wyndham headed back to Circhester from their first day at the Isle of Armor. Once they returned home, Thora quickly went upstairs to her bedroom to grab her guitar case that was placed next to her bed along with her black studded leather jacket. She slipped her jacket on then picked up her guitar case and carried it onto her back as she hurried back down stairs. Before she headed out the door, she gave her mother and father a hug thanking them for her birthday present. She then turned her attention to Ramone who looked up at Thora with curious lime green eyes. She tousled a bit of his hair smiling as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

After saying her goodbyes, Thora headed out to meet up with Gordie who was waiting for her at the city center in Circhester. Gordie had changed since the past six years they grew up together. He had grown much taller, taller than Thora. His hair was slightly longer almost touching his shoulders now sporting blonde highlights and wore a periwinkle coat on top of his blue top, grey pants with brown boots. Thora's heart began to skip a beat when Gordie looked over to her waving at her. She couldn't help but smile. She went over to him taking her seat next to him placing her guitar case next to her.

"How's training going for you so far." Thora wondered.

"Wish you wouldn't ask that," Gordie sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Once again, constant frustration with my mum about me becoming a Rock Gym Leader," Gordie vented, "I don't know why she doesn't get it...but on the bright side, look at who I got."

Gordie pulled out a Pokéball and threw it up into the air. Out of the Pokéball was a Rolycoly. Thora's eyes lit up looking at Gordie's new Pokemon! Thora picked Rolycoly up holding it in her arms smiling brightly.

"Roly," Rolycoly called out happily.

"Your Rolycoly looks so cute," Thora admired.

Gordie smiled over Thora's compliment over his Pokémon. Seeing Thora light up, it made Gordie happy deep down.

"How did your training go so far," Gordie questioned.

"My dad took me to a far off island to help hone my skills," Thora began, "however, there was something he brought up that I never knew about..."

"What would that be?"

"My dad's father years ago was once a renowned Electric Gym Leader for a region called Sinnoh," Thora continued, "and if things go well between my dad and him, I should be starting my training with him."

"If things go well between your dad and your grandfather," Gordie wondered, "what happened between them?"

"My dad told me they haven't spoken to one another in twenty years not since their argument they had," Thora frowned.

Gordie looked away upset over what Thora said. It made him think for a second that he didn't want something like that to happen between him and his mother but knowing that they don't see eye to eye with their views, it was impossible. Just then, Gordie remembered something as he reached into his pockets and grabbed a small rectangular box wrapped in a yellow box with a blue ribbon then handed it to Thora blushing. Thora looked at the present wondering what it was.

"Ha-Happy Birthday," Gordie blushed.

Thora took the present then smiled warmly, "Awww, you remembered!"

"How could I forget my best friend's birthday? Go on open it."

Gordie looked away blushing slightly as Thora opened her present. Inside was a beautiful black necklace with a Thunderstone inset in the middle shaped to resemble a Pokéball. Thora's eyes twinkled over how beautiful it looked.

"Gordie..." Thora gasped, "it's beautiful..."

"Do you like it," Gordie blushed looking over to Thora.

"I love it," Thora beamed.

"Let me put it on for you."

Gordie took the necklace from the box then proceeded to put it around Thora's neck. Thora blushed slightly from Gordie putting the necklace around her neck. Once it was on, Thora looked down at it admiring how alluring it was. Thora couldn't stop smiling over her birthday present. Gordie got up looking to Thora stepping back a bit.

"How do I look," Thora wondered looking up at Gordie.

Gordie paused for a second as he looked at Thora, now wearing her new necklace as a small blush became apparent on his face. There was something about Thora that really made him feel shy in a way but also flustered whenever she looked at him, the way she smiled, the way she laughed...but he just didn't know what it was.

"Beautiful," Gordie grinned to himself.

"What," Thora wondered.

"Huh? I said...it looks really nice on you, suits you nicely," Gordie simpered blushing.

"I'll cherish it forever," Thora praised looking down at her necklace.

"By the way," Gordie remembered, "I wanted to show you something that I've been working on for sometime now."

"What is it," Thora queried.

"Watch closely."

Gordie shut his eyes and took a deep breath as he readied himself. Then, he performed a backflip in front of Thora! He nearly missed his landing which startled Thora but managed to land it. Thora's eyes widened from his stunt and applauded him beaming. Gordie turned himself around giving Thora a smile while giving her a thumbs up which caused her to giggle over him being silly to her. Gordie can be a goofball to her at times which always managed to put a smile on Thora's face.

"That was incredible," Thora cheered.

Gordie brushed the back of his head blushing slightly chuckling, "Think so? I almost didn't make my landing on that one..."

"It was still amazing! Keep at it and you'll be a pro in no time Gordie!"

Just then, Thora remembered the reason she came out to meet with Gordie. She wanted to present to him a new song she was working on to him. Thora placed Rolycoly down next to her as she grabbed her guitar case, placing it down on the ground opening it up and removed her prized guitar out wrapping it around herself as she looked up at Gordie. Gordie looked back at her wondering what she was about to do when she motioned him to sit next to her. Once he sat himself down next to Thora with Rolycoly on his lap, she began to blush profusely knowing that she was not use to performing any of her songs in front of Gordie, she didn't know why but it made her heart ache in a way that felt in a way that caused her heart to skip a beat.

"Since you showed me something," Thora spoke, "I wanted to show you something I've been working on myself..."

Gordie could tell Thora was breathing heavily trying to play. Thora's hands started to shake until Gordie grabbed ahold of her hands then looked into Thora's eyes which caused her to stop panicking.

"Thora, breathe," Gordie breathed gripping onto Thora's hands, "just look at me and calm down, you got this."

Thora nodded as she calmed herself down taking a few deep breaths looking into Gordie's blue eyes. Suddenly, her anxiety disappeared. Thora smiled a bit as she was relieved she was calm enough to play for Gordie.

"Feeling better," Gordie checked.

"I'm better now," Thora nodded.

Gordie and Thora let go of each others hands blushing as Thora turned her attention back to her guitar and focused on her song that she was working on. She slowly closed her eyes and began to play. As Thora began to sing, Gordie's eyes widened by how beautiful her voice was. He had never heard a voice this alluring in his entire life. As Thora continued to sing, there was something inside of Gordie that made him feel emotional, almost as if tears were being to well up in his eyes. Once Thora finished her song, she looked at Gordie who silently wept.

"Gordie, are you crying," Thora puzzled.

"I-I'm sorry," Gordie wept, "it's just...your song...it was so...beautiful."

Thora's eyes widened from Gordie's compliment on her song. She had no idea her song had that much impact it made her best friend cry.

"You really think so?"

"Yes," Gordie admitted, "you could become a musician one day on the side if you wanted to! I can see you becoming one!"

"Thank you," Thora thanked smiling.

"By the way, I wanna ask you a serious question."

"Yes?"

Gordie began to blush when about to ask her his question but took a deep breath, "I um, do you, think one day, we could ever become more than best friends when we're older?"

Thora's eyes widened from Gordie's question but smiled as she nodded in response. Gordie couldn't help but smile over her reply.

"You're serious right," Gordie queried.

"Yes I'm serious Gordie," Thora giggled, "we both made a promise to become strong Gym Leaders and we'll continue to support one another even into adulthood."

"Right," Gordie nodded.

"Well I should be heading back home," Thora announced, "I have more training to do before my grandfather hopefully comes to Circhester."

"Want me to walk you home," Gordie offered.

"Sure," Thora grinned.

As the day was winding down, the two headed back to Thora's home where they continued to talk about everything from their new Pokemon they've caught to what they plan to do once they become Gym Leaders. They seem to love talking about their dreams to one another and seeing each other light up when talking about it. Once Gordie took Thora back to her home, he returned back to his home to continue on their childhood promises they made to one another of becoming strong top Gym Leaders.


	7. Thor

A few days went by after Thora and Wyndham started their training at the Isle of Armor. Just before they headed out the door, a knock was heard at the door which Thora went over to open. Once the door was open, she noticed what appeared to be a tall older man at the door looking down at Thora with a stern look on his face. He had a semi darker complexion than Thora with choppy light blue hair that went past his shoulders, and sky blue eyes. His attire mainly consisted of a long dark grey cloak that he wore which wrapped around his body. The way he looked down at Thora made her felt uneasy. Next to him was a Pokemon that looked familiar to Thora but she had not seen before in real life. It looked like a black and blue lion like Pokemon with the tip of its tail being yellow as it looked up at Thora. Thora wondered for a second if the man before he was her grandfather or not. It had to be, but she wasn't entirely sure.

"Gr-Grandfather," Thora gulped a bit.

The man's eyes widened from Thora's question as he quickly pulled Thora in for a hug. Thora was completely confused about what was going at this point. Without question, she wrapped her arms around the man hugging him back as he continued hugging her, this time, he began to cry. After they hugged, he looked deep into Thora's eyes smiling warmly with tears still in his sky blue eyes.

"You look just like your father when he was your age," the man smiled.

"It is really you Grandfather," Thora questioned still a bit hesitant.

"Yes my child," the man chuckled softly, "it's your grandfather, Thor."

Thora's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. Her grandfather Thor was able to come out to Circhester to train her! Thor placed his hand on Thora's head gently stroking her hair as he continued to look at her.

"I can't believe how much you've grown," Thor praised, "you almost look just like your father when he was your age."

Thora couldn't help but smile over the compliment. After Thor hugged Thora, he went over to Giselle and Wyndham as he greeted them.

"It has been too many years Wyndham," Thor greeted.

"It has father," Wyndham nodded.

Thor turned his attention to Giselle who cradled Ramone in her arms, "You must be Wyndham's beautiful wife Giselle. An honour to finally meet you."

"Oh how nice of you," Giselle smiled warmly, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you as well."

Thor noticed Ramone snuggled in Giselle's arms looking up at him with curious lime green eyes. Thor tried to hold back tears from the sight of his grandson. He couldn't help but smile through his tears looking at Ramone.

"May I hold him," Thor questioned.

"Why of course," Giselle nodded.

She handed Ramone to Thor who gently cradled the young infant. Thor looked down at Ramone who looked at him. Ramone tilted his head slightly then gave his grandfather a cute smile as his lime green eyes twinkled. Thor's eyes widened as he cuddled the infant.

"You look just like your father," Thor warmly grinned, "what's his name?"

"Ramone," Wyndham replied.

Thor handed Ramone back to Giselle as he turned his attention back to Thora who was interaction with his Pokemon. Thora was stroking its mane while it began rubbing up against her face smiling.

"Aren't you so beautiful," Thora complimented.

"Looks like you and Luxray have gotten accustom to one another," Thor chuckled.

Thora looked up at Thor with curious eyes, "Luxray? Is that the name of your Pokemon?"

"That's right," Thor nodded, "he's my partner Pokemon and my lifelong friend."

"Just like me and Toxel," Thora beamed.

"Toxel you say," Thor questioned cocking an eyebrow.

"Mhmm," Thora nodded.

Thora went over to where Toxel was sitting in its bed then picked it up. She cradled it in her arms as she presented it to Thor.

"This is Toxel," Thora introduced, "say hi Toxel."

"Tox," Toxel waved.

"Interesting, so this one is an Electric type," Thor questioned.

"Electric/Poison type," Thora corrected.

Thor was silent for a second. He did remember the conversation he had with Wyndham about Thora's dream of becoming a Gym Leader. He wanted to test out how much she had grown since she started her training and how teach her some new skills to help her understand her Pokemon.

"Thora."

"Yes," Thora replied.

"How many Pokemon do you currently have on you at this time," Thor questioned.

"I have five," Thora answered.

"We should be heading out to start your training immediately," Thor instructed, "let's go."

Thora nodded as she headed out the door with Thor, his Luxray, Wyndham and Toxel following behind. Giselle and Ramone followed behind waving goodbye to them.

"Bye now," Giselle waved, "be safe you guys!"

"We will," Thora smiled brightly.

"We'll be alright love," Wyndham assured stroking Giselle's cheek as she kissed her forehead.

He tousled Ramone's hair as he planted a kiss on his forehead, "I'll be back soon, my son."

After saying their goodbyes, Wyndham pulled out two Ultra Balls and threw them up into the air. His Noivern and Corviknight came out of their respective Ultra Balls. Thor's eyes slightly widened from seeing his son's Pokemon. It had been years since he last saw his Pokemon before Wyndham moved away from the Sinnoh region.

"Thora, Toxel and I will be riding on Corviknight," Wyndham instructed, "you and your Luxray can take Noivern."

Wyndham went over to Noivern patting it gently smiling warmly, "Be gentle with my father."

"Noi," Noivern nodded.

Thora, Toxel and Wyndham hopped onto Corviknight's back and were ready to ascend into the sky as Thor carefully mounted himself onto Noivern's back until he was safely comfortable on it's back.

"Let's go," Wyndham commanded.

Corviknight and Noivern ascended into the sky and headed to their destination. While airbourne, Thor was trying to get use to being in the sky while riding on Noivern's back while his Luxray was looking at the scenery in awe. Thora looked back to see how her grandfather was doing and saw he was starting to get the hang of it but could tell he was not use to Flying types but smiled over Luxray enjoying the sites.

"Wyndham," Thor called out, "where are we heading?"

"We're heading to the Isle of Armor again," Wyndham replied.

"Got it."

Once they arrived at the Isle of Armor at the Challenge Beach, Corviknight and Noivern landed on the beach with Thora, Thor and Wyndham hopping off of Corviknight and Noivern. Once they got settle, Thor turned his attention to Thora. He wanted to see how far she has progressed during her training.

"Thora," Thor called out.

"Yes," Thora replied.

"You mentioned you have five Pokemon on you currently. Show them to me."

Thora nodded as she took out her Great Balls and threw them up into the air. Out of the Great Balls were her Chinchou, Dracozolt, Mow Rotom, and Jolteon. Thor's eyes widened from Thora's team that she had so far. He went over to Thora's Jolteon and examined her closely. Jolteon tilted its head to the side as it looked up at Thor. Then to Dracozolt, then Chinchou, and Mow Rotom. He was in awe over the Pokemon she had assembled so far.

"Fascinating," Thor marvelled.

Thor's expression on his face immediately changed from wonder to serious.

"Thora," Thor called out.

"Yes grandfather," Thora questioned.

"Show me how strong you've gotten," Thor urged.

"What?"

"I want to see how strong you've gotten over the years since your father started your training. Show me what you've got! Your top three best Electric Pokemon versus mine!"

Thora was hesitant at first but a confident smile on her face as she nodded. Thor grabbed his Ultra Ball and threw it up into the air, "Go, Electivire!"

Out of the Ultra Ball came Electivire.

"Electivire," Electivire roared stomping.

"Wow, a real Electivire," Thora whispered to herself, "who should I use? Let me see...Dracozolt, let's do this!"

Dracozolt nodded as it ran to the battlefield. Wyndham went over to be the referee for the battle.

"I'll be the referee," Wyndham spoke, "this will be a three on three battle. The battle will be over if all Pokemon from either side are unable to battle. Begin!"

"Electivire use Thunderbolt," Thor commanded.

"Dodge it Dracozolt," Thora ordered.

Dracozolt dodged the moved before it was able to hit it.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

Dracozolt used Thunderbolt on Electivire which didn't do anything on it shocking Thora.

"Why didn't it do anything," Thora questioned.

"Thanks to Electivire's ability, any electric move used against it will boost my Electivire's speed. Use Giga Impact!"

Electivire charged up its energy as it charged at Dracozolt landing an attack. It was effective dealing decent damage.

"We're not ready to back down! Dracozolt, use Dragon Tail!"

Dracozolt used it tail to hit Electivire directly in the stomach knocking it onto the ground. It was effective but not enough to knock Electivire out.

"Dracozolt Stomping Tantrum," Thora ordered.

Dracozolt summoned it's energy as it used its move on Electivire. Throwing it off balance making the move super effective. Electivire tried to go after Dracozolt but felt onto the ground and fainted.

"Electivire is unable to battle," Wyndham announced, "Dracozolt is the winner!"

"Great job Dracozolt," Thora cheered.

"Zolt," Dracozolt roared.

"Electivire, return," Thor spoke, "you did well my friend, rest well. Not bad Thora, but this is only the beginning! Come on out, Raichu!"

Thor threw his next Ultra Ball and out came his Raichu.

"Begin!"

"Raichu use Iron Tail," Thor commanded.

"Chu,"Raichu spoke.

"Dracozolt dodge," Thora warned.

Dracozolt jumped out of the way of Raichu's Iron Tail as it landed somewhere else, "Now use Stomping Tantrum!"

Dracozolt used its attack on Raichu which was super effective on Raichu but was still able to stand.

"Thunder, full power Raichu," Thor ordered.

Raichu gathered its strength as it used its move on Dracozolt. It was not effective but Dracozolt fainted before Thora.

"Dracozolt no," Thora cried out.

"Dracozolt is unable to battle," Wyndham announced, "Raichu is the winner!"

"Excellent job Raichu," Thor praised.

"Rai Rai," Raichu nodded.

"Alright Jolteon let's go," Thora called out.

Jolteon jumped out and ran onto the battlefield.

"Begin!"

"Raichu, Brick Break," Thor commanded.

Raichu prepared an attack lunging towards Jolteon.

"Dodge and use Shadow Ball," Thora ordered.

Jolteon jumped out of the way then unleashed a Shadow Ball attack on Raichu landing an effective hit.

"Raichu use Dig," Thor ordered.

Raichu burrowed its way underground causing Jolteon to look around wondering where Raichu would jump up at.

"Now!"

Raichu burst from the ground as it attack Jolteon landing a super effective hit on her. Jolteon was damaged heavily from Raichu's attack.

"Jolteon, you okay," Thora questioned.

Jolteon got up slowly as she shook off her injuries.

"Alright let's use Thunderbolt full power!"

"Let's do the same Raichu, full power," Thor shouted.

Jolteon and Raichu both used Thunderbolt at full power to the point of summoning thunder clouds. Suddenly an explosion came out of nowhere blowing Wyndham slightly away along with his Noivern and Corviknight. As soon as the clouds disappeared, both Jolteon and Raichu were both standing panting heavily until second later, they both fainted.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle," Wyndham announced, "it's a draw!"

"Jolteon return," Thora called out taking her Great Ball out, "good job out there, take a long rest."

"Raichu, return," Thor spoke taking his Ultra Ball out, "you did amazing, get some rest my friend."

As the battle was winding down, Thora and Thor were down to their last Pokemon. Each one battled their hearts out with their Pokemon they had on them. It all came down to this. Thora looked down at Toxel who looked back up at Thora with a confident smile.

"Let's go Toxel," Thora beamed confidently.

Toxel crawled onto the battlefield ready to fight looking to Thor.

"Ready partner," Thor questioned looking down at Luxray.

"Luxray," Luxray nodded.

"Let's go."

Luxray leapt onto the battlefield as her an intimidating look. Toxel was startled a bit from Luxray's intimidating look.

"Begin!"

"Luxray, let's start off with Thunder Fang," Thor commanded.

Luxray readied its attack as it lunged at it.

"Toxel, dodge it quickly," Thora cried out.

Toxel rolled out of Luxray's way as it dodged its move.

"Use Flail," Thora ordered.

Toxel used its move on Luxray but it didn't do much damage on it. Thor could only chuckle as he thought of his next strategy.

"Discharge."

Luxray charged itself us as it unleashed it attack onto Toxel. Toxel was knocked onto the ground as it got back up looking to Luxray.

"Hit it with a Thunder Fang again!"

Luxray readied its attack as it lunged at Toxel sinking its fangs into Toxel shocking Toxel. Toxel was weak and was nearly at the point of fainting. Thora was about to panic. She couldn't think of what to do. The pressure was getting to her.

"Toxel, please...don't give up," Thora cried.

Toxel's eyes widened as it got up and cried out. Suddenly, a white glow surrounded its body. Thora's eyes widened from what she was witnessing along with Thor and Wyndham. Toxel was evolving! Once it evolved, it's new formed appeared to have a purple-colored body with a light-blue underbelly, two electric frills extending from head to neck and its eyes were black with white sclera. It had a fin-like horn located on its head with two smaller horns behind both sides of the eyes. Four small purple horns on light blue spots on its back, four fused organs protrude on its chest, and a crescent-shaped body parts with seven spikes located on the lower half of its body. Finally, the wrists have four spikes each, the legs each have three light blue stripes, and the feet and hands have a light blue underside each.

"Toxtricity," Toxtricity bellowed glaring at Luxray.

"My Toxel...it evolved into a Toxtricity," Thora marvelled.

Suddenly, Toxtricity jumped at Luxray with its right hand glowing purple as it inflicted damage onto Luxray.

"What the," Thora gasped, "Poison Jab?"

Luxray was knocked back when it was inflicted with Poison. Thor was shocked to see this as Toxtricity continued to attack with another new move, which appeared to be Overdrive and a third move that appeared to be Boomburst. Once it stopped, it jumped back to where Thora was and looked over to her then nodded with confidence. Thora nodded back with confidence in her eyes.

"Let's end this," Thora smiled, "Toxtricity Overdrive!"

Toxtricity readied its attack and unleashed it onto Luxray which was not very effective but dealt a good amount of damage.

"Now let's finish this with Boomburst!"

Toxtricity used it attack as it unleashed a destructive power onto Luxray blasting it against a rock dealing critical damage.

"Luxray no," Thor cried out.

Luxray fell off the rock and landed onto the sand as it fainted from battle.

"Luxray is unable to battle," Wyndham announced, "Toxtricity is the winner! Victory goes to Thora!"

Thora was in shock. She won against her grandfather. Thora jumped and down with excitement as she ran over to Toxtricity smiling.

"You did Toxtricity! You won," Thora cheered.

"Tox," Toxtricity chuckled smiling.

Thor was in shock that he lost to his granddaughter but a smile grew on his face seeing how much she had grown. He approached Luxray as he went over to give it a Pecha berry.

"You did well my friend," Thor thanked, "take a nice long rest."

Wyndham came over to Thor with a gentle smile on his face.

"How did Thora manage to get so strong," Thor wondered, "did she pick it up from you?"

"Not just from me," Wyndham chuckled, "but from what I've learned from when you trained me years ago."

Thor placed his hand on Wyndham's shoulder as a small smile grew on his face, "I don't know if I ever told you this over twenty years ago but...I am proud to call you my son."

Wyndham's eyes widened from his father's compliment as he placed his hand on top of his father's trying to hold back tears, "Thanks Dad."

Thor went over Thora and Toxtricity who turned their attention to Thor.

"You've done well Thora," Thor praised, "though this is only the beginning of your training with me. Hope you're ready because the next couple of days I'm here, I'll teach you all there is about Electric Pokemon."

"I look forward to it," Thora beamed.


	8. Only The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal League Card:
> 
> "Thora is a talented young rocker that many believe would live up to her father's legacy or even become Champion one day. With her Electric-type Pokémon lighting up the path for the young starlet, Thora has worked hard to achieve victory through her alluring music and electrifying battle style. She's one to never back down from any of her fans requests for pictures or autographs making her very popular among the audience. On the other hand, she has a history of anxiety, making it an obstacle for her to overcome. Though she struggles to break out of her anxiety for her fans, she keeps rocking on to put on a pulsating show!"

After six years of training and participating in the Gym Challenge to show her worth, Thora had finally achieved her dream of becoming a certified Electric Gym Leader in Hammerlocke along with another Gym Leader named Raihan who specialized in Dragon Type Pokemon. At eighteen years old, she had changed from the last six years. She had grown a bit taller now with her hair in the same length, touching her mid back but portions tied in two pigtails, the rest loose with yellow highlights resembling lightning. Her attire was mainly punk rock at best consisting of a black studded leather jacket, a yellow and purple blazer with the design resembling lightning with the electric type symbol on the back. She also donned purple and yellow shorts with the same design as her top with her gym number 807 on them. Finally, on her feet, she wore yellow boots with white heels and black stockings with purple stars all over.

It had only been a couple of months since she became a certified Gym Leader. During her time, she had gained attention from people on her knowledge on Electric Pokemon as well as interviews, setting up meet and greets and the list went on. However, there was a part of her that wondered a bit about her lifelong best friend. They would at times bump into each other every so often but they never had the time to actually spend time together like they use to when they where children. With it being league season, they barely had any time for one another. For some reason, Thora began to develop romantic feelings for Gordie, she didn't know why but she felt something about him that she never noticed when they were kids. Whenever Thora were to look at the necklace Gordie gave to her on her twelfth birthday, she began to wonder where he was at currently. Did he already achieve his dream like she did?

_Thora began to remember her time during the Gym Challenge with Gordie where they encountered various Pokemon, challenged different trainers, battled against the Gym Leaders, two of them included Melony and Wyndham and made many friends. One memory Thora remembered was when Gordie and Thora were camping together with their Pokemon playing with each other. Thora was playing on her guitar singing as Gordie laid his head on her shoulder smiling softly listening to her angelic voice. Thora could only blush as she continued to sing. After Thora finished her song, Gordie looked up at her smiling with Thora smiling back at him._

_"That was beautiful," Gordie smiled._

_"I'm still working on it," Thora blushed._

_"It's still good!"_

_"I'm glad!"_

_Gordie sat himself up for a second looking away for a second blushing then looked back at Thora who was a bit confused._

_"Thora," Gordie spoke._

_"Yes," Thora wondered._

_"Remember on your birthday when I asked if you'd ever see us being more than just best friends," Gordie questioned blushing heavily._

_"I remember," Thora recalled._

_"Well, it may sound stupid with what I'm about to say but," Gordie paused for a second, "could you see us getting married one day?"_

_Thora's eyes widened from Gordie's question as she began to blush profusely. Gordie could tell his question was a bit too much for her to handle. Thora began to wonder, her and Gordie, husband and wife, just the thought of it made her face turn beat red but also made her heart skip a beat just thinking about it. But why? They had known each other for years and yet there was something about Gordie that made Thora genuinely happy. Whenever he smiled, whenever he talked about his love for Rock type Pokemon, whenever he laughed, every little thing he did, it always made Thora happy. She did began to wonder, would she truly feel happy if she were to be married to Gordie? If they did, they would spend more time with one another, yet with their jobs as Gym Leaders, it would be the only thing Thora feared would stand in the way but at the same time, she would still stand with Gordie. Thora looked to Gordie with a warm smile on her face with a small blush on her face as she nodded in response._

_Gordie was beaming! He was elated that his best friend could see him and her getting married one day despite them only being 13 and 12 years old. Gordie took a hold of Thora's hands holding them firm but gently in his as he looked directly into her two colored eyes. Thora began to blush from this feeling as she looked back into Gordie's blue eyes._

_"Thora," Gordie began, "as long as you and I are together, I promise I won't do anything to hurt you. I'll always make you happy from now and years on. I'll support you and your dreams just like you'll support mine."_

_Thora was blushing beat red but felt tears welling up in her eyes. She was incredibly happy about Gordie's promise she didn't know what to say. Yet, she began to wonder, was she and Gordie falling in love with one another? Couldn't be but what if it was?_

_"And I you," Thora softly smiled._

_Gordie loved seeing Thora's smile but he loved seeing her eyes the most. The very first thing he noticed about her when they were four and three years old. There were moments Gordie would feel self-conscious about his body weight but Thora kept reassuring him that there was nothing wrong with him and to love himself for who he was just like she had for years; which was the one thing he truly admired Thora for deep down in his heart._

_A few seconds later, Gordie and Thora realized they were still holding each others' hands as they quickly withdrew their hands from one another looking away. Gordie looked back at Thora blushing then without saying a word he gently kissed Thora's cheek. Thora's eyes widened from this feeling. Gordie blushed after kissing Thora's cheek while she placed her hand on her cheek looking at him._

Back in the present, Thora chuckled to herself over the memory as she went over to the boutique to relax for a bit. She pulled out her guitar and felt a song coming on into her mind with the memory she had. As she began to strum her guitar, Thora closed her eyes and started to sing. She started to play a beautifully romantic melody on her guitar that attracted the attention of bystanders who came by to listen to Thora sing. As Thora continued to sing, the memories she recalled from her time with Gordie continued to flood her mind as she poured her heart and emotions into her new song. The audience surrounding Thora were in awe, some were on the brink of tears, others were swaying to the sound of Thora's alluring voice while others just smiled. One of the spectators who came by was a man who noticed Thora playing as he pulled out his phone and recorded her. He was enthralled by how enchanting her voice was. 

"She's incredible," the man complimented to himself.

Once Thora finished her song, she opened her eyes to see a crowd surrounding her much to her surprise. Thora jumped from this as she began to panic. She had no idea her singing just one song would attract a big enough crowd. Many people began to surround Thora asking for her name, telling her how beautiful her voice and song was, and much more. However, the moment when people found out she was Thora, the Electric Gym Leader, everyone began to go insane wanting autographs, photos and advice. Thora didn't mind the attention but at the same time, she had just finished getting through a livestream earlier and wanted to relax.

"Oh my God it's Chairman Rose," someone gasped.

"What is he doing here," another person stammered.

Out of the crowd was Chairman Rose. She had never seen the man before but had heard of him a few number of times from the number of conversations between her mother and father when she was a child. Thora was a bit hesitant at first not knowing how to feeling about him approaching her, or what someone like him was doing in Hammerlocke.

"Everyone now please make some room here," Rose urged politely, "don't want this young lady to be too stressed out do we?"

"You're Chairman Rose aren't you," Thora quizzed.

"And if I'm right, you're Wyndham's daughter Thora," Rose guessed.

"That's correct."

"An honour to finally meet with you. I was on my way to a conference with Oleana when I heard you singing and I hope you don't mind but,"

Rose showed Thora a recording of her singing much to her shock. She was both shocked and slightly furious. She had no idea she was being recording for any reason!

"What the hell," Thora exclaimed, "how did you get that?"

"I managed to get a bit of your performance and before you refuse," Rose began "I was hoping to put your music out there to get more recognition for yourself. With a voice as alluring as yours, and being a Gym Leader, you'll attract a lot of attention among yourself."

Thora thought for a second about this. She wasn't sure how she felt about this. First a random crowd of people came by to hear her perform and now Chairman Rose recorded her performing with little to no knowledge. Although, she did like the attention she got from the audience she attracted. It felt good! Rose gave Thora his business card that had his name, information and his number.

"Here's my card if you ever change your mind let me know," Rose smiled politely.

"There you are sir," Oleana called out, "we're running behind schedule and should really be going."

"Alright," Rose nodded, "I will be hearing from you soon Thora."

As Thora watched Chairman Rose leave, she was slightly curious but confused about her interaction with him. She looked at the business card for a second before she looked back at the direction Chairman Rose went. As Thora went back to put her guitar away, she bumped into her father who was behind her along with her grandfather Thor.

"Dad, Grandfather," Thora jumped, "what are you two doing here?"

"We heard you performing," Wyndham spoke, "you have a lovely voice, just like your mother."

Thora smiled over her father's compliment and was thrilled to meet her grandfather again. She noticed Thor and Wyndham had gotten along again and were able to rebuild their relationship. 

"There was also something your father and I wanted to tell you," Thor explained.

"What is it?"

"Come with us," Wyndham spoke.

The three left the outside of the boutique as they walked through the city of Hammerlocke leaving through the entrance to the Wild Area. The area looked familiar to Thora. She didn't understand why they ventured to the Wild Area to begin with. They reached the cliff top where Thor and Wyndham stopped and turned around looking to Thora. Thora looked to her father and grandfather with a confused look on her face. 

"So, why did we come here," Thora wondered.

"The reason we came here is because," Thor paused then looked to Wyndham, "why don't you tell her son, she knows you better than me."

"You're grandfather and I are leaving the Galar region," Wyndham announced.

Thora was surprised but didn't know what to say. When did her father and grandfather decided on leaving the Galar region? 

"Leaving," Thora questioned, "but why?"

"To search for enlightenment," Thor replied, "your father and I decided that going on this trip would better mend our relationship and search for a new meaning in our lives as we visit new regions.."

Thora couldn't believe what she was hearing. Does her mother and Ramone know about this?

"But you can't leave," Thora protested, "what will I do once you're gone?"

Tears began to stream down Thora's cheeks as she started to cry, "What if I don't live up to either yours or Grandfather's legacy? What if I fail? What if...if...if..."

Thora's anxiety was boiling over as she was starting to break down. Wyndham quickly held Thora close to his chest as he comforted his daughter.

"Shhh shhhh," Wyndham soothed, "you don't have to be as great as me nor your grandfather. Just be you and the rest will fall through in your favor. You're a Gym Leader now, this is your legacy that you get to create. Always remember that Sweet Pea."

Thora looked up at her father with tears still decorating her eyes. She smiled as she nodded hugging her father tightly. 

"Does Mum and Ramone know," Thora questioned.

"Yes," Wyndham nodded, "they already knew about Grandfather and I leaving."

"I'm going to miss you..."

"I'll miss you too Sweet Pea."

Wyndham tousled a bit of Thora's hair grinning warmly with Thora grinning back.

"I love you Daddy," Thora tearfully smiled.

"I love you too Sweet Pea," Wyndham smiled back, "if I can, I'll try to keep in touch with you and the family."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Thora nodded as she hugged her father one last time. After they hugged, Thora went over to hug her grandfather who hugged her tightly.

"Bye Grandfather," Thora added.

"Goodbye Sweetheart," Thor answered, "continue growing stronger as an Electric Gym Leader."

"I will."

"Oh, if you head back to Circhester sometime," Thor remembered, "I left something for you as a congratulations present for becoming a Gym Leader and for your hardwork."

"Thanks Grandfather," Thora thanked smiling.

"We should head out now father," Wyndham reminded Thor.

"Right," Thor nodded.

Wyndham took out two Ultra Balls and threw them up in the air. Out of the Ultra Balls were Wyndham's Noivern and Corviknight. Thora watched her father and grandfather hop onto their backs as they looked back at Thora giving her a simultaneous thumbs up grinning brightly. 

"Give em hell Thora," Thor and Wyndham grinned in unison.

Thora gave them a thumbs up smiling back, "You know I will!"

Just like that, Thor and Wyndham ascended into the sky as they headed off on their journey leaving Thora by herself on the cliff side. She continued to look towards the sunset seeing her father and grandfather fly off. Thora remembered what her grandfather mentioned about having a present for her back in Circhester. Circhester...the name of her home she grew up in with her childhood best friend Gordie. She began to blush thinking about him...

"I wonder what Gordie might be up to," Thora wondered.

Thora snapped herself out of her train of thought as she headed back to Hammerlocke to catch the Flying Taxi to Circhester. Thora began to blush thinking of Gordie once again. She didn't understand why but she was hoping to bump into him again and see what he was up to. Her heart was skipping a beat as she clutched onto her chest breathing heavily. 

"Calm down Thora," Thora told herself, "you're just going to see what Grandfather left for you and that is all..."

Even the pep talk to herself wasn't doing any good. Thora slumped into her seat as it was pointless. She couldn't bring herself to calm herself down. At last, they reached Circhester where Thora was able to head to her home and was met with her mother's Glaceons who were thrilled to see Thora again. Giselle came to the door smiling warmly as she and Thora hugged. Ramone came running up to Thora beaming that he was able to see his big sister again. He was six years old with shoulder length light blue hair and bright lime green eyes wearing a red and white sweater, shorts and socks.

"Big sister is here," Ramone exclaimed, "Grandpa left something for you!"

"Did he," Thora smiled warmly, "may I see?"

Ramone turned around in the opposite direction with a huge smile on his face, "Come on out, she's here!"

Thora was curious what their grandfather left for her when out of the doorway was a small blue and black lion cub like Pokemon looking around its surroundings. It looked up at Thora with a shy look on its face as it began to shake. Thora's eyes widen as she couldn't believe her own eyes. It was a Shinx! Thora knelt down putting her hand out looking at Shinx with a trusting smile.

"It's okay," Thora softly urged, "I'm Thora, it's nice to meet you."

Shinx looked up at Thora with a scared look on its face but cautiously walked up to Thora as it reached her hand then placed its paw into Thora's palm.

"Yes, that's it," Thora smiled.

"Shinx," Shinx wondered.

Thora gently petted Shinx on the head as Shinx slowly closed its eyes smiling. Thora picked Shinx up looking at it noticing the back paws were blue like its front paws and the tuff on its head was short. Immediately Thora knew this Shinx was a female! Giselle went over to Thora who was still bonding with Shinx.

"Do you like your present," Giselle questioned.

"I love it," Thora exclaimed, "she's perfect!"

"I'm glad you love your present," Giselle smiled, "how are things as a Gym Leader?"

"Great so far! I bumped into Chairman Rose and his assistant Oleana."

"You met Rose," Giselle gasped.

"You know him," Thora wondered.

"Yes, through your father," Giselle answered, "I'm actually surprised you actually got to meet him!"

"Guess I was lucky," Thora shrugged.

Thora got up picking Shinx up cradling her in her arms, "Sorry I can't stay for long, but I should be heading back to Hammerlocke soon. I got another long day ahead of me."

"Of course," Giselle nodded, "it's really nice to see you again Sweetie."

"Me too Mum."

"I'll miss you big sister," Ramone called out as he ran over to hug Thora.

"I'll miss you too Bub," Thora smiled brightly as she hugged Ramone.

After saying her goodbyes, Thora headed to the Flying Taxi to return back to Hammerlocke when she thought about checking to see if Gordie was around but knew he might be busy and decided not to bother. Once she boarded the Flying Taxi and returned back to Hammerlocke to her apartment with Shinx, she collapsed onto her bed with Shinx hopping onto her bed rubbing up against her face. Thora stroked its ears smiling tiredly. She continued to look up at the ceiling until something hit her. She got up and reached into her pockets and pulled out the business card Rose gave to her. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed the number provided and waited for an answer.

"Is this Chairman Rose," Thora questioned.

"This is him," Rose replied.

"It's Thora from earlier."

"You thought about what I said earlier?"

"I have and I'd like to go forward with your offer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following the Goroawase wordplay used in Pokemon Sword and Shield, Thora's jersey number 807 means Haipā or Hyper.


	9. Golden Opportunity

Five years had come and gone since Thora made the decision to sign up with Chairman Rose's offer. Her music career had skyrocketed and she was known all over the Galar region. In the past five years, Thora's appearance hadn't changed much but her hair was relatively the same but her blonde streaks that resembled lightning were more profound. She also made a new friend during her music career that would often take her place with training fans or helping other trainers with their Electric Pokemon while she was away named Cleo. Cleo was the same age as Thora, at 23, with black hair with blonde streaks resembling lightning like Thora, hazel eyes and light brown complexion. She would often wear the same attire like Thora would as her role of being an Electric Gym Leader but her main attire consisted of a red studded leather jacket on top of her Pikachu t-shirt, black tiered layer skirt and black ankle boots.

While finishing up with a recording session in Wyndon, Thora got a message from Cleo to meet with her outside of the Hammerlocke Stadium. Once Thora was finished recording her new song, she packed up everything and went to the Flying Taxi and headed off to Hammerlocke. It was still League season in the Galar region and Thora was happy to be able to squeeze in some free time to record a new song she had been working on for the past few months now. While heading back to Hammerlocke, she began to wonder what the meaning of the message she got from Cleo was about. It didn't matter, what mattered was she was able to hang out with her friend. Once the Flying Taxi arrived at Hammerlocke, she boarded off the Taxi and headed straight to the Hammerlocke Stadium to meet up with Cleo. Thora looked around wondering where Cleo was at. Thora slumped against the side of the Hammerlocke Stadium entrance as she waited on Cleo until out of nowhere.

"BOO," Cleo shouted.

"AAHH," Thora screamed.

Thora breathed rapidly clutching onto her chest as she turned around to see Cleo behind her laughing hysterically. Thora had a long day and something like that made her want to lose her temper.

"What the fuck Cleo," Thora growled, "that wasn't even that funny!"

"Come on now Thora," Cleo laughed, "it was...live a little."

Thora sighed out of annoyance over Cleo's prank as she turned to Cleo.

"Now, what was the reason for your message," Thora questioned.

"Message," Cleo puzzled.

Thora groaned as she pulled out her phone and presented her the message Cleo sent to her an hour ago. Cleo's eyes widened once she saw the message.

"Oooooohhhhhhh that message," Cleo remembered clunking her head, "it was about two things, wait, three, I mean, four, no, five-"

"How many fucking things are there for me to do Cleo," Thora growled in frustration.

"Ok ok ok ok, calm your tits...it's basically two things. One is that I got a message about two Stadiums experiencing power outages and need your assistance with getting the power back on."

"Ok, that I don't mind doing. What's the second thing?"

"Here."

Cleo presented Thora with a post that was on Tailow about the competition taking place in a few days at the Wyndon Stadium. Thora didn't know much about it since she only went on social media for livestreams, upload new singles or to talk with fans when she had the time. 

"You should've gotten something in your notifications about participating," Cleo reminded.

Thora checked her phone and looked through her notifications to see if she got word about the competition or not. Much to her surprise she did. Part of her wanted to participate but at the same time she didn't think there would be a reason to. Thora placed her phone back into her pocket as she looked away for a second then back at Cleo.

"You thinking about entering," Cleo wondered.

"Not sure," Thora shrugged, "unless there's a reason to, I'm at a standstill."

"Could a guy have anything to do with you entering," Cleo quizzed cocking an eyebrow.

Thora stiffened a bit blushing slightly, "N-no! It has nothing to do with that!"

"Who is the lucky guy? NO! Wait! Lemme guess..."

Cleo thought for a second wondering who the guy was Thora was interested in. Then it hit her, "Milo!"

"It's not Milo," Thora shook her head.

"Kabu?"

"What the fuck? He's a bit too old for me!"

"You're right, you're right...let me think...Piers???"

"No..."

"Raihan," Cleo questioned with widened eyes.

"I'm not into a man who's obsessed with taking multiple selfies," Thora shook her head in frustration.

"Just making sure because Raihan is mine...," Cleo reassured in an assertive manner, "Leon!"

"No..."

"Shit, I'm stumped then," Cleo sighed.

"Anyways, we should be heading out to the stadiums," Thora reminded.

"Righty," Cleo nodded.

Cleo and Thora headed to the Flying Taxi and boarded on as they ascended into the sky. While airbourne, Thora was checking through her phone on any other updates she missed out on during her time with her music career. 

"So which Stadiums lost power," Thora questioned.

Cleo pulled out her phone and checked the messages, "Lemme see here...one second...ah! Here we are! It looks like the Hulbury Stadium and Circhester Stadium lost power. That's where we would be heading off to."

Thora stiffened up when Cleo brought up the Circhester Stadium. It could only mean one thing...Gordie! Thora's face turned beat red thinking about it. It had been nearly five years since they last saw each other. Thora thought to herself, what if he had forgotten about me? Wonder what he looks like now? Cleo looked over to Thora and noticed her face was still red.

"You alright," Cleo wondered, "was it something I said?"

"What was the last Stadium you said that lost power?"

"The Circhester Stadium, why do you ask?"

Cleo paused for a second as she studied Thora's face. She noticed Thora was blushing harder as she was looking down at the ground.

"Is there a certain someone there at Circhester I don't know about who runs the Stadium," Cleo quizzed cocking an eyebrow leaning towards Thora.

Thora looked away shaking her head frantically.

"Come on, who is it???"

Thora continued to shake her head whimpering as she continued to blush.

"If you're not gonna tell me, I'll find out on my own."

Cleo pulled out her phone and began to search for the Gym Leader who ran the Circhester Stadium. Once she looked up the results, she noticed two people popped up, one of them was Melony and the second one was Gordie. When Cleo saw a picture of Gordie, a mischievous smirk grew on her face as she leaned back over to Thora.

"Oh Thooooooraaaa," Cleo sang.

Thora turned her head slightly then Cleo presented her phone to Thora showing a picture of Gordie. Thora's eyes widen as she quickly pushed it out of her face. Cleo giggled over Thora's reaction knowing she found Thora's weakness and who she was interested in.

"It all makes sense now," Cleo chuckled, "it's Gordie you're crushing on isn't it?"

Thora covered her face whimpering while blushing profusely, but it was true. Cleo hit it on the nail. The reason she was flustered about Cleo bringing up the Circhester Stadium was due to seeing Gordie again. She was hoping deep down, she would be meeting with Melony instead...if so she would had it easier and not see Gordie and become a blush baby around him.

"So where is it you two are heading to," the Flying Taxi Driver questioned.

"Oh, we're heading to Circhester," Cleo replied.

Thora snapped out of her blushing phase then jumped on top of Cleo's head to clarify where they were to head to first, "My friend meant to say Hulbury."

"No, no, I'm pretty sure I said Circhester."

"We're heading to Hulbury..."

"Circhester!"

"Hulbury!"

"Circhester!"

"HULBURY!"

"CIRCHESTER!"

Suddenly, there was a huge commotion in the Flying Taxi as the two were fighting with each other over where they were to head off to causing Corviknight to call out in agony of Cleo and Thora fighting. 

"Can anyone of you tell me where the hell I'm taking you to," the driver yelled out in frustration.

Thora managed to put Cleo in a choke hold while her hand was over her mouth silencing her, "We're heading to Hulbury please, sorry about my friend here."

"No worries Thora," the driver nodded sighing.

Thora released Cleo from her grip as she finally collapsed back up against her seat. Cleo looked at Thora with annoyance in her eyes but Thora looked back at her with a cocky smirk on her face. Cleo mouthed to her "Fuck you." to which Thora replied flipping her the bird. After an hour had gone by, they arrived at Hulbury, and proceeded forward to the Hulbury Stadium where waiting outside the building was Nessa. Nessa noticed Cleo and Thora coming by and waved at them.

"Nice to see you again Nessa," Thora smiled.

"As to you Thora," Nessa smiled back.

The two hugged one another then Nessa looked over to see Cleo who was behind them. 

"Who's your friend," Nessa wondered.

"This is my friend Cleo," Thora introduced, "she's kinda like my assistant at the Hammerlocke Stadium."

"Nice to meet ya," Cleo grinned.

"Same goes to you," Nessa nodded, "glad you two can come, after a storm came by last night all power was shut off and we were unable to get it back up."

"I see," Thora spoke, "let's see what I can do."

The trio headed inside of the stadium to the lower level where the generator was located. Thora went over to the generator to get a closer look to see what the issue was. Right away, she could tell it was a blown fuse that went out due to the impact of the storm. 

"I know who I need," Thora nodded as she took out two Ultra Balls and threw them up into the air, "Dracozolt, Lanturn, come on out."

Out of the Ultra Balls, Dracozolt and Lanturn appeared as they looked to Thora waiting for directions. 

"Alright you two," Thora pointed to the generator, "I want you both to use Thunderbolt on the generator until I tell you both to stop."

Both nodded as they charged their energy and used Thunderbolt on the generator. After about thirty seconds, electrical sparks began to light up around the generator which captured Thora's attention.

"Alright you two stop," Thora ordered.

Dracozolt and Lanturn stopped as Thora went over to the generator to check the status of it. She noticed the energy level was at green then flipped the switch. Just then, all power was back on at the Hulbury Stadium. Thora turned to Cleo and Nessa giving them a thumbs up.

"You got power," Thora smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much Thora," Nessa thanked.

Nessa went over to Dracozolt and Lanturn petting both of them, "And thank both of you too."

"Zolt," Dracozolt smiled.

"Turn," Lanturn beamed.

"Ok Dracozolt and Lanturn return," Thora spoke as she held the Ultra Balls out returning her Pokemon back inside.

After fixing the power, the trio left the Hulbury Stadium where they said their goodbyes but before Thora left with Cleo, Nessa stopped Thora for a brief second.

"Are you going to enter in the competition," Nessa quizzed.

"Haven't thought about it yet but I am thinking on it," Thora assured.

"Well you better because we still have a score to settle."

"I'll keep that in mind. I gotta go. Talk to you latter Nes."

"Bye Thora."

As the two waved goodbye to one another, Cleo and Thora boarded the Flying Taxi and ascended into the sky and headed off to their last destination: Circhester. Thora wasn't ready to head back home once again. She could already hear her heart beating loudly outside her chest. She was hoping with ever fiber of her being not to bump into Gordie. The last thing she'd wanted was to see him and to blush uncontrollably around him.

Please be Melony. Please be Melony. Please be Melony, Thora thought to herself repeatedly.

"Hey, Thora is that Circhester," Cleo wondered.

Thora woke up from her train of thought as she looked down from the window to see the wintry city of Circhester down below. She couldn't believe it. They arrived. Once they landed, Cleo and Thora boarded off the Flying Taxi and immediately Cleo clutched onto herself shivering.

"Holy fuck it's cold," Cleo shivered.

"What was your first clue," Thora cynically asked.

"Where's the boutique," Cleo questioned looking around, "I need a warmer coat..."

Cleo spotted a boutique near by and immediately ran inside to get herself a coat. Thora groaned to herself over this. Thora was use to the weather. After all, she grew up in Circhester so it didn't bother her the least bit. While waiting on Cleo to get herself a coat in the city center, she noticed Melony heading her way with four kids along with her. One of them had beige shoulder length hair, blue eyes and a fair complexion. She wore a white sweater with a furry snowy blue scarf, a light blue skirt, white leggings and white boots. In Melony's arms were three boys; two she was carrying in her arms, one he was walking alongside his older sister. They had the same hair color like their sister, blue eyes wearing light blue long sleeve hoodie tops and white shorts and boots. Thora noticed them, they were Gordie's younger siblings!

"Thora," the young girl shouted.

She ran up to Thora jumping into her arms smiling.

"Wynter," Thora chuckled, "it's been so long since I last saw you. Look how big you've gotten!"

"Thora, it's such a nice surprise to see you again," Melony smiled warmly.

"It really is Ms. Melony. What were you up to?"

"I was about to take the children home after Wynter's training and picking the boys up from daycare, what about yourself?"

"Cleo and I got a message about a power outage at the Circhester Stadium and we're here to fix the power."

"That's so sweet of you! I'm sure Gordie would be thrilled to see you again."

Thora jumped. Of all people at the stadium, it had to be Gordie running the Stadium this time...why????? Thora began to blush uncontrollably. Melony looked at Thora noticing she was blushing.

"Something wrong sweetie," Melony wondered.

"It's nothing," Thora denied.

"Hey Thora," Cleo called out, "I found the perfect coat and I-"

Cleo stopped as she saw Thora with Melony and her children. Wynter looked to Thora then back at Cleo.

"Thora who is that," Wynter wondered.

"That's Cleo," Thora introduced, "she's a friend of mine and an assistant at the Hammerlocke Stadium for me."

"Nice to meet you all," Cleo politely smiled.

"To you also," Melony smiled back, "Oh! Did you want me to come with you two to see Gordie?"

"It's alright Ms. Melony," Thora assured, "you look pretty busy. I'll be sure to stop by next time but it was nice to meet you and the kids again."

"It's always nice to see you again Thora," Melony softly smiled, "Come on Wynter, let's head home."

"Bye Thora," Wynter spoke hugging Thora once more then went to catch up with Melony and her brothers.

The triplets looked back at Thora waving to Thora, "Bye-bye!"

After Melony and the children left, Cleo and Thora headed to the Circhester stadium to meet with Gordie. Cleo was slightly confused about who the four kids were she just met that were with Melony.

"Hey Thora," Cleo spoke.

"Yea," Thora replied.

"Who were those kids that were with Melony?"

"Hm? Oh, them, they're Gordie's younger siblings."

"How do you know them?"

"Before I became a Gym Leader, I use to look after them years ago. To them, I'm almost like a second mother to them..."

"That's too cute," Cleo smiled softly, "which reminds me, how do you and Gordie know each other?"

Thora paused for a second as a small blush appeared on her face. Cleo looked to Thora waiting for an answer.

"I've known Gordie since I was three and he was four," Thora replied.

"Awwwww that's adorable," Cleo gushed.

_Thora began to remember when she was three years old and at a time, she once hated her two colored eyes. At three, she had her hair tied in two ponytails wearing a long light yellow dress and white boots. While she was playing by herself, a group of big kids came up to her and began to tease her._

_"Hey look it's Two-Toned Thora," one of the big kids mocked._

_"Two-Toned Thora! Two-Toned Thora," the other big kid sang._

_Thora started to cry over the name calling as they continued to bully her. One day, Thora was by herself wearing her hair down and her bangs covering her eyes hoping people would not make fun of her eyes. While she was walking around town, she bumped into a few objects but continued on her day until she bumped into someone causing her to fall onto the ground. The person she bumped into was a stocky boy who was a year older than Thora with beige hair, blue eyes and fair skin wearing a blue sweater with a winter pattern, grey pants and brown boots. Thora whimpered as she was on the verge of tears. The boy looked to Thora with a worried look on his face._

_"Hey are you okay," the boy wondered._

_"I'm...*hic*...I'm sorry," Thora wept._

_"Why?"_

_"I bumped into you because I'm still not use to having my hair covering my eyes..."_

_"But why cover your eyes?"_

_"Because people make fun of me for having two colored eyes..."_

_"Can I see?"_

_"You'll make fun of me..."_

_"No I won't."_

_Thora covered her face weeping softly as the young boy knelt down on eye level with Thora. Thora stopped weeping looking to him._

_"Please can I see your eyes," the boy politely queried._

_Thora looked away for a second then she brushed her bangs away showing her eyes being closed. After a few seconds, Thora slowly opened her eyes that were still filled with tears. The moment the young boy saw her eyes, he was enthralled by how captivating her eyes were. They were an alluring shade of green and blue that he had ever seen._

_"Well," Thora spoke, "say something about them..."_

_"Beautiful," the boy gasped._

_Thora gasped as a small blush appeared on her face from the boy's compliment about her eyes._

_"Really," Thora questioned._

_The young boy could only nod still captivated by her eyes._

_"Thank you," Thora thanked smiling through her tears._

_"I'm Gordie," Gordie introduced himself, "what's your name?"_

_"I'm Thora," Thora replied, "do you wanna be my friend?"_

_"Sure," Gordie smiled brightly._

Back in the present, Thora smiled warmly over the memory of how her and Gordie first met. Cleo looked to Thora wondering what she was smiling about and why she was silent.

"Gordie and I became friends," Thora continued, "because he was the first person I met who didn't make fun of me for my eyes. He told me that they were beautiful when we first met."

Cleo almost felt a tear forming in her eye. It was too beautiful hearing how Gordie and Thora met. Once they reached the Circhester Stadium, Cleo looked up at the building before them with astonishment.

"I'm guessing this is where Gordie is," Cleo guessed.

"Mhmm," Thora replied blushing.

Once the duo headed inside they looked around wondering where Gordie was. Cleo was highly curious about what Gordie looked like and the type of person Thora talked about. Thora's heart was pounding out of her chest at that point. He could be anywhere inside the stadium. Thora took a deep breath as she cleared her thoughts. She had to remain calm. She was hear to fix the power and head on her way back to Hammerlocke. 

"Thora," a voice called out.

Thora jumped from that voice. It sounded familiar to her. She felt someone's presence was behind her. Thora's face turned bright red as she slowly turned around. Behind her was Gordie! Inside her mind, she was internally screaming. He looked completely different from the past five years. He was taller than her which in her mind was a good thing and maintained a stocky build. She noticed his hair was styled differently than it was when they were younger but his attire was completely different. He wore a stylish outfit that consisted of blue and black sunglasses, a brown and black jacket, and a white colored blazer with the rock-type symbol on it. He also wore grey and white shorts with a multitude of symbols and his Gym number on them, along with a contraption with which he carried his Poké Balls. Finally, he wore grey and blue shoes and had a gold necklace with a blue gemstone inset around his neck.

Thora was blushing uncontrollably looking up at Gordie. She couldn't move. 

"He's right there," Thora thought to herself, "say something to him goddammit! Hi, it's been years! Fuck, no! My mind's all over the place just looking up at him..."

"Glad you're here," Gordie smiled, "been years since we last saw each other."

Thora's heart skipped a beat from Gordie's smile. She always loved his smile. Thora looked away blushing as she started to play with her hair. Gordie noticed this as he chuckled in response blushing slightly. 

"Hey Thora I-," Cleo called out.

Before Cleo could finish her sentence, she giggled to herself pulling her phone out and took a quick picture of Gordie and Thora. After taking the picture she quickly hid her phone back into her pocket then approached the two clearing her throat.

"Oh right," Thora remembered, "you messaged us about a power outage?"

"Generator ran out of energy and would need to be recharged again," Gordie replied.

"Alright then," Thora nodded, "let's go."

As Gordie led the way, Cleo stopped Thora as she showed a picture of Gordie and Thora awkwardly blushing in front of one another. Thora looked to Cleo with rage in her eyes as Cleo could only giggle.

"What," Cleo giggled, "you two do make a cute couple, why hasn't he asked you out yet?"

"Let's just fucking go," Thora grumbled.

"Fine fine fine," Cleo sighed rolling her eyes.

Once the trio made to the lower level, Thora went to check on the generator to see the energy level was extremely low. Thora took a step back and took out two Ultra Balls tossing them up in the air.

"Toxtricity, Jolteon, come on out," Thora called out.

Out of the Ultra Balls were Thora's Jolteon and Toxtricity. They looked to Thora waiting for their instructions.

"Alright you two," Thora instructed, "Jolteon, I want you to use Thunder on the generator, while Toxtricity, I want you to use Thunderbolt."

Jolteon and Toxtricity nodded as they charged their energy and unleashed their attack. As they directed their attack on the generator, Thora watched carefully to see the energy level of the generator to see where it was at currently. 

"Okay you two that's enough," Thora ordered.

Jolteon and Toxtricity stopped as Thora went over to the generator to check where the energy level was at. It was nearly there but was not enough. There had to be something to bring the power back on. Thora thought for a second then it hit her. Thora turned to Cleo and Gordie.

"You two probably might wanna step back for this attack," Thora warned then turned her attention back to Toxtricity, "Toxtricity, I want you to use Overdrive on the generator and give it your all!"

"Tox," Toxtricity nodded.

Just then, Toxtricity charged it move and unleashed its move at full power until it hit the generator. Once it hit the generator, she noticed the bar going to green as the power immediately turned back on. Thora smiled as she went over to Toxtricity patting its head.

"That was awesome Toxtricity," Thora praised.

"Tox," Toxtricity nodded giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks for your help Thora," Gordie thanked.

Thora jumped slightly as she looked to Gordie who smiled at her. Thora looked away blushing.

"It was nothing," Thora smiled back.

After helping with fixing the power, Cleo and Thora were ready to head back to Hammerlocke when as Cleo went on ahead, Gordie stopped Thora which caught her by surprise. Thora looked up at Gordie who looked back at her. Gordie couldn't stop looking at Thora. In the last five years they saw each other, she looked beautiful. There was something he wanted to tell her but he started to slightly blush which Thora began to notice as she looked at Gordie tilting her head to the side.

"Are you okay," Thora wondered.

"I'm fine," Gordie assured, "are you...um...uh...are you taking part in the competition in a few days?"

Thora's eyes widened. Gordie was going to take part in the competition at the Wyndon Stadium? Now she had a reason to participate. She began to remember the promise she made to Gordie when they were kids that they would verse each other when they became Gym Leaders, this was her chance! 

"Oh," Thora remembered, "now that you mentioned it, yes I am."

"Good, I want to see how strong you've gotten."

"I look forward to it."

Before Thora knew it, Gordie gave Thora a hug. She was blushing hard. Gordie was hugging her! For some reason, it felt nice. She didn't want to be let out of his arms. She wished she could stay in his arms forever if she wanted to but she had to head back to Hammerlocke.

"I'm really happy I was able to see you again," Gordie whispered to Thora.

No words could escape Thora's mouth. As he continued to hug her, she felt her heart racing and her breath getting heavier. She felt faint. She wanted to pass out from this feeling. After Gordie hugged Thora, he looked deeply into Thora's eyes smiling warmly as she looked back up at him still blushing. Gordie began to blush as he placed a gentle kiss on Thora's cheek. Thora's eyes widened from this feeling.

"Your eyes are still as beautiful as the first day we met," Gordie complimented in a hushed tone.

Thora wanted to say something back to Gordie. Anything! But she was unable to move, was it due to her slowly falling in love with him? Why? Gordie, his face blushing still, proceeded to take his hand lifting Thora's head slightly then leaned forward about to kiss her. Thora's heart was pounding loudly outside her chest.

"Hey Thora," Cleo called out, "come out, we have to head back now!"

Gordie looked away blushing as Thora looked at him smiling warmly at him. 

"I'm really happy to see you again too Gordie," Thora softly smiled.

Thora blushed once more as she gave Gordie a kiss on the cheek in return much to Gordie's surprise. Gordie's face was turning beat red.

"I need to head back," Thora spoke, "I'll see you at the competition?"

"Umm...uh....I....uh...yea," Gordie stuttered blushing heavily.

"Bye Gordie," Thora giggled softly as she headed out.

Gordie was frozen solid from Thora kissing him on the cheek as he watched her leave. He slowly placed his hand on his cheek then looked in the direction Thora went as a soft smile formed on his face.

"Bye Thora," Gordie spoke to himself.

Cleo and Thora boarded the Flying Taxi and ascended into the sky heading back to Hammerlocke. While heading back home, Thora looked through her phone when she saw the message Cleo sent to her of the picture she took of her and Gordie with the caption "Love Pidoves"! Thora couldn't get upset over it when it was inevitable. Then she turned to her notifications to the competition and decided to take part in the event. Cleo looked over wondering what her friend was up to. 

"So have you decided to enter the competition," Cleo questioned.

"Yea," Thora responded, "I made up my mind. I'm entering."

After entering the competition, Thora knew the next few days, she would have to train with her Pokemon to be able to win. Now with knowing Gordie would be taking part in the event, there was no going back on their promise! This was it! Time to see if seventeen years of training had really pulled off!


	10. The Next Level

_~Thora was relaxing at the hot springs in Circhester with her Pokemon after a long day. Her swimwear while relaxing consisted of a dark blue bikini with black stars. After the long day of holding events and meet and greets in Hammerlocke, she needed a spa day. Thora was resting her head on her arms as she allowed the warm waters soothe her body. While she was relaxing, she didn't notice there was someone else who entered the hot springs. Once they entered in, Thora rustled awake as she slowly opened her eyes to see who was next to her. To her surprise, it was Gordie! Thora's face turned beat red while she was internally screaming._

_"Gordie," Thora stuttered, "wha-what are you d-d-doing here?"_

_"Relaxing after a long day," Gordie replied, "same for you?"_

_Thora replied back by nodding rapidly blushing hard. Thora wasn't able to contain herself seeing Gordie semi unclad. Thora slowly backed away making Gordie slightly confused as Thora's breathing was starting to race. Sweat decorated Thora's face as she started to shake and felt a tightness in her throat. Her eyes began to widen when she realized she was suffering an anxiety attack. This couldn't be happening to her. Just then, she felt something hold her. Thora looked up and noticed Gordie was holding her in his arms tightly against his body. He was warm. Immediately, Thora's anxiety disappeared as she looked up at Gordie who looked down at her with a worried look on his face._

_"Thora are you okay," Gordie questioned worryingly._

_"I am now," Thora calmly replied, "because of you."_

_Gordie warmly smiled over Thora's comment as he hugged her tightly in his arms. She loved this feeling deep down, being in his arms, she felt safe. After hugging Thora, he looked deeply into her eyes while Thora looked deeply back into Gordie's blue eyes. For some reason, she always loved his blue eyes. They were beautiful. Gordie gave Thora a gentle kiss on her forehead causing her to blush, then Gordie moved his lips to her cheek leaving a gentle kiss on it. Thora was blushing once more to this feeling. Suddenly, Gordie looked deep into Thora's eyes as he leaned forward about to kiss her until-~_

Emo! Emo! Emo!

Click!

Once Thora turned her Emolga alarm clock off, her eyes shot open as she quickly got up breathing heavily over her dream she just had. Gordie almost kissed her AGAIN! Thora stretched herself out as she yawned looking down at Luxray who was sleeping at her bedside with Toxtricity. Thora sighed to herself placing her hands on her face thinking about her dream she just had a few minutes ago. A small blush appeared on her face as she groaned to herself trying to forget it but it kept replaying in her mind on a constant loop. Thora sighed to herself as she got up from her bed and went into the bathroom and went to take a shower. While in the shower, she began to ponder more on her gradual feelings she was developing for Gordie. She could tell that he was interested in her but whenever he was showing signs of affection towards her, she'd start blushing or she would start to panic. Then again, when she kissed his cheek yesterday, he was blushing beat red and he didn't know what to do. 

Just then, she began to remember when Gordie hugged her. That feeling of warmth, security, trust...maybe even love. As the water continued to hit Thora's unclad body, she placed her hands on her shoulders holding herself tightly trying to recreate that feeling. She felt her heart fluttering and her face turning red as she continued holding herself. To her, it felt soothing but at the same time, it wasn't the same...she'd much prefer Gordie holding her right now. Just then, her mind went to her dream of them hugging one another causing her to shriek. She shook her head from the thoughts as she finished her shower and got herself dressed. She decided to head out to the Isle of Armor to train her Pokemon for a few days in preparation for the event at Wyndon Stadium and it would be the perfect opportunity to strengthen their skills and power. Once Thora got dressed, she along with Luxray, Toxtricity and the rest of her team headed out of her apartment and were making their way to the Hammerlocke train station when they met Cleo who was waiting by the station looking through her phone. 

Thora was slightly confused over why Cleo was at the station. When Cleo noticed Thora, she smiled brightly waving at Thora.

"Thora over here," Cleo called out.

"Cleo, what are you doing here," Thora wondered.

"I'm about to head out to Wedgehurst to visit my mum," Cleo replied, "she needed some assistance with a few things. What about yourself?"

"I'm heading to the Isle of Armor to train for the event," Thora answered.

"You think Gordie will be there," Cleo quizzed giggling.

Thora blushed hard from Cleo's question, "I doubt it."

"Don't overthink my judgment...you know I can be 75% right about most things."

Thora grumbled to herself about Cleo's intuition. She brushed it off and went into the train station where they boarded the train heading to Wedgehurst. While heading to Wedgehurst, Thora looked out the window looking at the scenery passing before her in a state of thought. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had last night. It kept playing on a loop. Was it true? Was she falling in love with Gordie? She was hoping not to bump into him while she was training, that was the last thing she needed to add onto her list of things to freak out about. After half an hour had gone by, they reached Wedgehurst, where Cleo and Thora went their separate ways. 

"Well, this is where we say goodbye for now," Cleo spoke.

"You're saying it like we won't see each other for another year or something," Thora chuckled.

"At least I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt and letting you train on your own without me in the mix," Cleo admitted, "besides, once I'm done helping my mum out, I can head back to Hammerlocke and look after things if you'd like."

"You're a good friend Cleo," Thora smiled warmly.

"That I am," Cleo smiled back.

The two embraced one another as Cleo left the station waving goodbye to Thora. After they said their goodbyes, Thora boarded back on the train informing the conductor she was heading to the Isle of Armor. Once the train left, Thora continued to look at the scenery passing by as she gently pat her Luxray who was soundly sleeping next to her feet. Thora laid her head back relaxing as she slowly closed her eyes. She had to clear her thoughts and focus on her training. Everything she had learned from her father and grandfather she now had to put to the test. When her and Cleo were heading to Wedgehurst, she saw a certain area of the island was calling for thunderstorms, it was perfect! 

"Luxray, Lux," Luxray exclaimed happily.

"Hm? What is it girl," Thora wondered.

Thora looked in the direction Luxray was looking at when her heart dropped. Before her, was Gordie! Thora's face immediately turned red when she looked up at him. Gordie smiled warmly at Thora.

"Is this seat taken," Gordie wondered.

Thora, unable to speak shook her head still blushing hard. Gordie sat himself down next to Thora whom was still a blushing mess. Gordie was sitting next to her! Thora's mind was racing. She didn't know how to handle this. 

"What brings you here," Gordie questioned.

"I'm...uh...was...heading to Isle of Armor to train," Thora stuttered looking down at the ground.

"You too? Same here!"

Thora wanted to scream. Of all days to head out to the Isle of Armor, Gordie had to come. He noticed Thora was looking down at the ground blushing profusely.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine," Thora reassured, "why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to make sure."

Gordie smiled at Thora which made her heart skip a beat. Luxray rubbed her head up against Gordie smiling which he pat her head. Thora looked over to see Gordie interacting with Luxray as a small smile grew on her face. 

"Looks like you and Luxray have gotten acquainted with one another," Thora smiled.

"Guess so," Gordie smiled back, "how long have you had Luxray?"

"I've had her since she was a Shinx. She was a present from my grandfather before him and my father left."

"When did they leave?"

"Five years ago. They decided to go on a journey to rekindle their relationship and search for enlightenment. I miss them..."

Gordie looked down for a second hearing the tone in Thora's voice over how much she missed her father. He didn't know Thor and Wyndham left years ago. He looked back at Thora who looked down at the ground.

"Thora," Gordie spoke.

"Yes," Thora replied.

"I'm sorry that your father and grandfather left," Gordie apologised.

Thora tilted her head to the side over the apology but thought nothing of it as she softly smiled, "No need to apologize. I'm doing fine as long as I know they're doing fine."

Just then, Thora leaned forward and gently placed a soft kiss on Gordie's cheek. Gordie's face immediately turned beat red. Thora giggled over Gordie's reaction when she kissed his cheek. He's too adorable, she thought to herself. Thora stretched herself out a bit yawning as she rested her head on Gordie's shoulder slowly shutting her eyes. Gordie snapped out his blushing trance as he looked down noticing Thora was resting on his shoulder. A small blush appeared on Gordie's face as he watched Thora sleep then he wrapped his arm around Thora as continued to watch her. A small smile formed on her face while she slept which Gordie couldn't help but blush over. As Thora slept, Gordie watched the scenery pass before him stroking a bit of Thora's hair. He began to think of the memories he shared with Thora. He knew Thora was interested in him as he was interested in her but both were too painfully shy to admit their feelings for one another but it showed very much often. He thought about the moment when he almost kissed Thora, he was a bit upset he missed his opportunity but felt sooner or later he would confess his feelings to her; at this point, deep down, he saw Thora more than just his best friend.

After a few hours a gone by, Gordie and Thora were both asleep with Gordie's head resting on top of Thora's and his arm still wrapped around her. Gordie opened his eyes looking around to see where they were and saw they were still on the train and hadn't arrived at their destination yet. He looked down and noticed Thora was still asleep. He smiled warmly as he stroked some of her hair away from her face which Thora once again smiled in her sleep.

"Isle of Armor," the conductor called out.

Gordie looked up and noticed they finally arrived then looked down at Thora as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Thora we're here," Gordie whispered.

Thora groaned as she rustled a bit waking up as she sleepily looked up at Gordie who looked back at her. She began to blush looking at him but was still a bit drowsy to react. 

"What happened," Thora wondered.

"We arrived," Gordie replied.

Thora got up stretching herself out yawning then stopped for a second. Did she spent part of her train ride sleeping on Gordie?! Immediately she began blushing. 

"You look beautiful when you're sleeping," Gordie softly smiled.

Thora could only blush in response. Did Gordie watch her sleep part of the train ride?? Her heart started racing while she began to wonder what else happened while she was sleeping. After Gordie and Thora boarded off the train and stepped foot on the Isle of Armor, Thora couldn't help but smile over the scenery before her. 

"So where are you heading off to," Gordie wondered.

"Hm," Thora replied, "oh, haven't decided yet but I'll figure it out sooner or later. What about you?"

"Either the Challenger Road or the Forest of Focus. Any of the two would work for me."

"Sounds cool," Thora smiled.

"Oh, um...uh...did...you," Gordie stuttered his face turning red, "did you wanna...meet up later on afterwards?"

Thora's eyes widened blushing. Was Gordie asking her out? A bright smile grew on Thora's face.

"Sure," Thora nodded.

"We meet at the Challenge Road by sunset?"

"Date...I MEAN great!"

"Perfect, see you then."

Before heading out, Gordie hugged Thora catching her by surprise. His hug, it felt the same as her dream and the day before. She couldn't help but smile as she hugged him back. After they hugged, Gordie headed out leaving Thora to herself. As she watched Gordie leave, Thora began to blush. She couldn't help it. Her Luxray nudged her hand waking her up from her trance. Thora looked down at Luxray petting her then headed out to their destination. While on their trek, Thora checked her phone to see which area called for thunderstorms until Luxray stopped for a second and was sending off electrical currents.

"Something wrong girl," Thora questioned.

Suddenly, Luxray jolted off stunning Thora.

"Luxray wait up," Thora called out, "where are you going?"

Luxray continued to run as it ran in the direction where the lightning strike could had come from. After about ten minutes of running, they reached the Loop Lagoon where a massive thunderstorm was occurring. This was perfect! A confident smile grew on Thora's face as she tossed up her Ultra Balls in the air letting her Pokemon out.

"Come on out everyone," Thora shouted.

Dracozolt, Mow Rotom, Lanturn, Jolteon and Toxtricity came out of their Ultra Balls then looked at the thunderstorm before them. They were enticed by what was before them. 

"Alright you guys," Thora began, "we got a lot of training to do before the event and seeing there's a thunderstorm occurring, makes it the perfect opportunity to revamp our strength."

Thora's Pokemon nodded in unison as they were ready for the training that was ahead. During their training session, as lightning struck down each of her Pokemon used their electric moves to absorb the blows to strengthen their moves and use the energy to revv up their attack, defense and speed. Lanturn was able to use the electrical currents from the water to strengthen its water and electric base moves plus boost up its attack and speed. Mow Rotom was able to strengthen its electric moves and learned Discharge during its training session. Jolteon was able to raise its speed to her max and so far perfected Iron Tail. Dracozolt showed much improvement with its moveset and defense. It was able to learn Dragon Pulse and mastered Discharge which it was able to perform when struck by lightning much to Thora's surprise which she was proud of. Lastly, Toxtricity trained the hardest with its defense and attack. It mastered Overdrive among strengthening its electric storage for maximum power. Thora noticed Toxtricity had improved tremendously since she got it as a Toxel. Toxtricity knew it was up for the challenge ahead and wasn't going to back down like Thora. It wanted to give it all it had like the rest of Thora's team. After training with her Pokemon throughout the whole day with a few breaks to regain their energy, Thora felt that the first day of training went well and with the event being now three days away, she was confident enough to ensure that she had the skills and mindset to win thanks to her father and grandfather's coaching. 

Thora looked up at the sky and noticed the sky was starting the clear and it was now sunset. She remembered she was to meet with Gordie at Challenge Road. Thora started to blush over meeting up with him. Once she returned her Pokemon into their Ultra Balls, she, Luxray and Toxtricity made their way to Challenge Road where once they arrived, there was Gordie with his Coalossal waiting. Gordie looked over to see Thora heading his way and a bright smile grew on his face as he waved at her. Thora blushed heavily when he smiled at her as she waved back. 

"You made it," Gordie grinned.

"Sunset right," Thora reminded.

"You remembered."

Thora noticed Coalossal as she went over to pet it. Coalossal smiled at Thora as she pat its head.

"It's been a while Coalossal," Thora smiled back, "how've you been?"

"Coal," Coalossal replied.

"Glad to hear."

"Thora," Gordie called out.

Thora looked over to Gordie as he gestured her to stand next to him. She blushed as she went over to him looking away. Then she turned her attention to the sunset and scenery before her. Her eyes widen by how alluring it was. She had never seen anything this beauteous in her life.

"Gordie, the sunset," Thora breathed, "it's beautiful."

Gordie looked to Thora with an adoring smile as she continued to look at the sunset, "Yea, beautiful."

Thora looked up at Gordie who was still looking at her. Both were blushing as they gazed into each others' eyes. Just then, Gordie took his hand placing it underneath Thora's chin, lifting her head up slightly. Thora's eyes widened from what was to happen next. She felt this was a repeat of the day before. Her heart was racing as was his. Before she knew it, Gordie's lips met hers. Thora gasped and she was blushing heavily. His lips were soft on hers. Thora's mind was racing. She couldn't comprehend was what happening at this moment. Then, she slowly closed her eyes and returned the kiss placing her left hand on Gordie's chest while her right hand was stroking his hair. Gordie pulled Thora closer as they continued to kiss. After they kissed, the two stared into each others' eyes lovingly. Gordie and Thora just shared their first kiss! They were blushing heavily over their first kiss though Thora quickly looked away.

"You alright," Gordie wondered.

"I-I'm fine," Thora stuttered, "it's just...it was out of nowhere..."

"I'm sorry if it was...," Gordie apologized looking down.

"It's okay Gordie. I enjoyed it, really."

Thora gave Gordie a soft smile which made Gordie smile in return seeing that she was genuinely happy about their first kiss. After a couple minutes, they continued to watch the sunset in each others' arms. 

"Event's coming up in three days," Thora reminded.

"Yea, who knows," Gordie remarked, "might see each other in the finals."

"Just like we promised each other time and time again when we were kids?"

"Hehe yea."

"Until then, I wish you the best of luck and hope to meet you during the finals. Also Gordie, when we face each other, don't you dare hold back on me because you know I won't. I want you to give it your all on that day. You got it?"

"Trust me, I won't hold back."

"Good! Then may the best challenger win!"

As the day was coming to an end, Gordie and Thora continued to watch the sunset as they knew with the event fast approaching, it was time to put their skills to the test to see which of the two had gotten stronger!


	11. Let The Games Begin!

As night fall approached the final day of training, Thora was in her apartment laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She wore a black and yellow flowing crop top, black demin shorts and was barefoot. She couldn't stop thinking about the day her and Gordie shared their first kiss. It was still fresh in her mind as if it happened just a few hours ago. Although it happened so fast, for some reason, deep down, she actually enjoyed it and wanted to relive it over and over again. Maybe experience something even greater with Gordie...Thora immediately shook those thoughts out of her mind as she got up and grabbed her portable amp and Rotom shaped electric guitar making her way to the rooftop. Thora looked up at the night sky as she closed her eyes letting the wind blow through her hair. She looked up at the night sky enthralled by the moon and the stars. Thora went over to her amp turning it on then plugged in her guitar strapping it across her body. As she continued to look up at the night sky, she sighed to herself taking a deep breath clearing her thoughts. 

Then, after taking a few deep breaths, Thora inhaled then began to let herself go as she started to play. It started off as an alluring melody as Thora was swaying slightly to the beat. Then after a minute, Thora started shredding on her guitar. The moment she went into her guitar solo, she felt like she was in another dimension. Playing her nightly serenade to the moon and the stars. Thora began to head bang as she started shredding faster until she fell onto her knees playing the last note. Thora let out a soft exhale after playing her guitar solo as she opened her eyes. Thora unstrapped her guitar off holding the handle of her guitar in her left hand as she looked up at the night sky with a confident smile on her face.

"Tomorrow's it," Thora spoke to herself, "no going back! Gonna give it my all!"

Suddenly, she heard applause from below as she looked down to see a group of people surround the outside of her apartment cheering. They must have heard Thora performing when she least expected it. Thora waved to the small audience with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh my God, it's Thora," a fan shouted.

"Her guitar solo was killer," another fan cried out.

"Thora, I love you," a third fan screamed.

"I love you all too," Thora called out smiling.

"Best of luck tomorrow," the fans shouted.

Thora gave her fans a bright smile along with a thumbs up. Thora didn't mind the attention from fans every once and awhile. She enjoyed this feeling. Once she was done performing, she grabbed her belongings and headed back inside to her bedroom. She took one more look at her room before heading to bed to see her Jolteon, Luxray and Toxtricity were sound asleep in their respective beds, her computer was still on that she neglected to turn off but proceeded to turn off without waking her Pokemon up. Before she turned her computer off, she noticed a post on Tailow that was from Gordie announcing his participation at the event and he would be meeting with fans before and after the event. For shits and giggles, Thora decided to make a post on Tailow to remind her fans about her participation in the event at the Wyndon Stadium and she would be meeting with fans. It'd be the right thing to do. Once she made her post, just before she shut her computer down, she saw someone heart her post. Curious, she checked to see who it was. Probably a fan or one of my family members, Thora thought. However, it wasn't any of her fans or her family members, it was Gordie! The moment she saw that Gordie heart her post, she immediately turned her computer off blushing heavily then made her way to bed. 

She removed her shorts and top putting them in her hamper leaving her in just her black panties as she laid herself down to sleep. As Thora slept, she couldn't help but dream about Gordie. She tried to get thoughts of Gordie out of her mind but it was futile.

_~In her dream, she dreamt about her and Gordie reliving their first kiss but it was different. Gordie was deepening the kiss. His hands wandering down her figure as he continued to kiss her. She couldn't understand this sensational feeling she was but it felt soothing in a way she wanted to do the same thing to Gordie. After they kissed, Gordie placed a gentle kiss on Thora's forehead looking deep into her two colored eyes lovingly. For some reason, deep down, Thora was slowly beginning to feel loved though, she knew wasn't sure if she was ready to go forward with Gordie with how many years they've known one another but in reality, she did want to be more than best friends but didn't know how to tell him. After Gordie and Thora kissed, Gordie leaned forward where his lips met with Thora's ear._

_"You're so beautiful Thora," Gordie whispered._

_Thora couldn't help but blush over the compliment until-~_

Emo! Emo! Emo!

Click!

Thora hit her hand on her Emolga alarm clock as she stretched herself out yawning. Thora rubbed her eyes as she looked to her Pokemon to see they were still sleeping. She got up from her bed to grab her clothes then headed into the bathroom to get ready. As Thora was taking her shower, she threw her head under the shower head soaking her hair clearing her mind. She thought of how far she came to achieve her dream and what she endured to get to the top. All the training she put herself and her Pokemon through the past few days it was time to see if it paid off. Once Thora finished showering, she got herself dressed and thought to herself about changing up her appearance a bit. Not too much but maybe a new hairstyle. Maybe? After a couple of minutes, Thora settled with a hairstyle that consisted of her waist-length hair out with some strands tied into small side buns letting some strands of her hair out. Thora also added an accessory to her hairstyle to she thought would bring out her style but was unsure; she had her side buns held up with yellow ribbons.

Thora felt a bit self-conscious about her new appearance but felt this was the new Thora as she left the bathroom and went into the bedroom. She was met with her Pokemon who were waiting patiently for her. 

"Morning guys," Thora smiled, "sorry for the wait, you guys ready for today?"

Thora's Pokemon nodded as the smiled back. Thora went over to her desk to grab her phone from the charger as she checked her notifications and messages if she got anything. Fortunately, she didn't get much but a lot of hearts from fans that she would be at Wyndon Stadium shortly. After she got herself and her Pokemon ready to go, Thora headed out of her apartment and made her way to the Hammerlocke station to catch the train. To her surprise, she noticed Cleo was at the station. Her outfit was different than her normal outfit. She wore a black knee length dress with her red studded leather jacket, and her black boots. Cleo noticed Thora and waved at her with Thora waving back.

"Hey girl," Cleo grinned brightly, "ready to raise hell out there?"

"If you say so," Thora chuckled nervously.

"You doing okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just I'm a bit nervous about the competition ahead of me. Besides trainers who would take part in the event, there would be Gym Leaders too that I would be going up against..."

"I get it, but come one Thora, you're the eighth Gym Leader in Galar. You and Raihan are the toughest Gym Leaders who can rival Leon! You got this!"

A small smile grew on Thora's face, "Thanks Cleo."

"It's what I'm here for," Cleo smiled back, "besides, I'll be cheering you on all the way to the finals."

"Yea," Thora nodded, "we should board the train to Wyndon. Got a meet and greet to attend."

"Better get moving then."

Cleo and Thora boarded the train and were on their way to Wyndon. During the train ride, Thora was watching the scenery go by when Cleo was searching through her phone then presented it to Thora. When Thora took a look at what Cleo presented to her, she was blushing out of embarrassment. 

"What the fuck," Thora muttered whispering, "where did you find this?"

"I managed to record it," Cleo giggled mischievously.

"How?"

"I have my ways...but come on, look at how many views it got!"

Thora looked at the video and noticed it got nearly 450k views in under 12 hours! Thora's heart dropped. To think something like that would be all over social media, she began to wonder, what if Gordie came across the video, what would he think of it? Would he find her weird? 

"This is fucking embarrassing," Thora groaned.

"Aw come on be happy," Cleo reassured.

Just then, Cleo looked up and noticed someone who was a couple feet away from them. When she squinted her eyes, she noticed it was Gordie! 

"Ummm Thora, don't flip your shit but Gordie is behind us and is coming this way," Cleo warned.

"I'm not falling for it," Thora scowled.

"I'm serious Thora...turn around."

"Cleo for the last time I'm-"

"Hey Thora," a voice spoke.

Thora jumped to that voice. She slowly turned her head around and noticed Gordie was behind her. Cleo was right! Thora's face was turning bright red. She turned to Cleo who looked at her mouthing "I told you." Thora turned back to Gordie who gave her a warm smile. Cleo immediately got up.

"If you'll excuse me," Cleo announced, "I got a call from my dad about something so I'll leave you two be."

Cleo sped off pretending to have her phone up to her ear leaving Thora to herself much to her disappointment. Thora looked up at Gordie still blushing hard. She couldn't move.

"Mind if I sit next to you," Gordie questioned.

Thora shook her head looking down blushing harder. Gordie sat himself down next to Thora noticing she was blushing but one other thing he noticed about her was her new hairstyle. He blushed over how alluring she looked. 

"Heading to Wyndon," Gordie wondered blushing still.

"Mm," Thora nodded blushing as well.

Gordie and Thora were blushing next to one another. They didn't understand why there were. They shared their first kiss a few days ago but they still blush whenever they were near one another. 

"By the way," Gordie remembered, "I came across something on Tailow that caught my attention."

Thora looked up as Gordie pulled out his phone and showed Thora the video of her playing her electric guitar on the rooftop. Thora started to panic a bit from knowing that Gordie saw the video...

"I didn't notice at first it was you who was playing until I got a closer look. You were amazing!"

Thora was burning up from both embarrassment but also joy that Gordie loved the video! She didn't know what to say! She looked up at Gordie who looked back at Thora with a warm smile on his face. Thora felt herself getting nervous again as she looked away confusing Gordie.

"You alright," Gordie wondered.

"Yea I'm fine," Thora assured, "just, a bit nervous about the event..."

Just then Gordie took a hold of Thora's hands holding them in his as he looked into her eyes. Just by Gordie looking into her eyes, she felt all her worries and nervousness disappear. She started to blush from the feeling of her hands in his. They were strong, firm but gentle. 

"You got this Thora," Gordie reassured, "you and I will see each other in the finals. If ever you feel you're about to breakdown, think of your center."

Her center...Thora thought of that for a second. Who or what could her center be? She closed her eyes briefly as she began to think of anything that could be her center. Suddenly, Gordie appeared. Could it be, her lifelong best friend was her center that she never knew from the beginning? The moment she thought of her center, she couldn't help but blush. Her nervousness, her anxiety, it melted away. Just then, she felt someone's hand on her cheek. Thora opened her eyes and noticed Gordie's hand was gently placed on her cheek stroking it slightly with his thumb. 

"Have you found your center," Gordie questioned.

"I have," Thora answered, "and I'm looking at it."

Gordie's face turned red from Thora's answer. They gazed into each others' eyes affectionately as they leaned in about to kiss each other.

"Wyndon Stadium," the conductor called out.

Gordie and Thora looked up and noticed they arrived at Wyndon Stadium then back at one another where they were still hand in hand. They quickly withdrew their hands away from one another blushing. Thora looked back at Gordie noticing his face was beat red. She couldn't help but giggle over it. Gordie looked over to Thora wondering what she was giggling about. Deep down, her giggles were infectiously cute.

"What's so funny," Gordie questioned.

"It's nothing really," Thora denied.

"Come on, what is it?"

"Really Gordie, it's nothing."

"Fine then, don't tell me."

"Ok then I won't," Thora giggled again, "anyways, we're here now, we should be boarding off."

"Right."

After the two boarded off the train, Thora looked around wondering where Cleo went. 

"Over here," Cleo called out waving.

"I've gotta go for now," Thora spoke, "see you around?"

"See you," Gordie smiled.

Thora gave Gordie a kiss on the cheek which caught him off by surprise as his face turned beat red once again. After Cleo and Thora left the station, they headed to the center where they headed to Wyndon Stadium to meet with the fans for the meet and greet. By the time they arrived, Thora's fans were cheering and screaming when they saw her. Thora couldn't help but smile over the amount energy her fans were giving off before the event began. Over the next few hours, Thora was giving out autographs and photos with her fans when she was met by two Gym Leaders who approached her. One of them was Nessa and the other was Raihan. Cleo became flustered looking at Raihan she started to blush a bit.

"So you've decided to enter Thora," Raihan questioned.

"I have," Thora nodded, "nice to see how far I've gotten and you two?"

"We entered," Nessa replied, "and we'll see who is stronger."

"Look forward to it!"

"I look forward to facing you Thora," Raihan nodded.

"Same here," Thora confidently smiled.

Once Nessa and Raihan left, Cleo and Thora went back to attending to the fans for the next few hours until it was time. It was almost close to the evening, the event was set to begin. The rules were all competitors were to only have five Pokemon on them and the battle ends when one of the competitor's Pokemon are unable to continue. Whoever won, got to advance. Thora noticed all the competitors were the Gym Leaders from their respective Stadiums. She felt her anxiety kicking in but she managed to calm herself down when she remembered what Gordie told her about finding her center.

All of the competitors were present for as the looked onto the screen to see who they were versing who. Once everything was randomize, the result came back as the following:

Thora looked at the board noticing that she would be facing either Milo or Nessa in the second round but in the meantime, she would have to sit back and wait until it was her time to come on. While the first round was taking place, Thora was in the locker room watching the battles unfold. The first one she watched was the battle between Milo and Nessa. Thora knew that if she were to go up against Nessa, it would be an easy match due to her team consisting of Water type Pokemon but if she were to face against Milo, it would be a bit of a challenge but she had a few aces up her sleeve to be able to help her advance to the next round. She witnessed a Gigantamax Drednaw and a Gigantamax Flapple. She carefully watched the battle seeing what the outcome would be until she began to remember when she did her training with Toxtricity. Toxtricity was capable of Gigantamax but deep down, she didn't know how it would help her in the long run in the finals...

"The match is over," the announcer called out, "the winner for the first round is Milo and he advances to the second round!"

The next part of the first round was Gordie versing Kabu. Thora was highly interested to see how to battle would go. A small blush appeared on her face as she watched her best friend battle. 

"He's so perfect," Thora whispered to herself.

"Who is so perfect," a voice wondered.

Thora woke up from her trance as she looked over to see Nessa walking over to her. 

"Oh! Nessa, sorry about the match..."

"It's alright," Nessa assured, "there's always next time I'll beat Milo but do me a favour a win the next round for me."

"I'll keep that in mind," Thora nodded.

"I'll be cheering you on," Nessa smiled, "see ya!"

"Bye," Thora waved.

"The match is over," the announcer called out, "the winner for the first round is Gordie as he advances to the second round!"

Hearing the results of the match, Thora's heart fluttered. She was happy Gordie was to advanced to the next round. At the same time, she was a bit nervous but confident in versing him soon. After the match ended, Thora noticed the final match for the first round commencing, it was Marnie who now ran the Spikemuth Gym versing Bea who ran the Stow-on-Side Stadium. Watching the battle, she began to remember the numerous battles Thora she went against with various trainers who dared to challenge her. She loved a good challenge but felt not many people have advanced to the point of facing her nor Raihan. After almost an hour, the final battle for the first round has ended.

"The match is over," the announcer spoke, "the winner for the first round is Bea as she advances to the second round! And ladies and gents, the first round of the competition has finally ended! We will be advancing to the second round in about a couple minutes but in the meantime, here are the results of who is battle who in the second round!"

On the projector screen, the results were presented for the second round and it was shown as following:

Just like that, the first round has concluded. Thora felt her heart racing. She was to be facing Milo in the second round and there was no telling if she would be facing either Allister or Raihan in the semi-finals. During intermission, Thora was sitting by herself as she was clearing her thoughts getting herself ready for her match. 

"Thora, fancy seeing you here," a voice called out.

Thora looked up and noticed Milo approaching her with a laid-back smile on his face. Thora smiled back knowing it was nice to see Milo again, "You too, guess we'll be facing each other in a few huh?"

"Yup, best of luck out there!"

"You too!"

Milo and Thora shook hands then Milo left to prepare for the next round. As Thora continued to look at the line up, she noticed Gordie was to verse his mother. She recalled Gordie mentioning a few times how him and her didn't see eye to eye on their preferred types but was curious to see how it would go. Thora was curious to see where Gordie was to congratulate him but noticed that intermission was up and it was now time for the second round to commence. This was it. Time for Thora to show what her and her Electric Pokemon were made of! Thora closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she remembered to focus on her center. Once her center was found, she proceeded forward and made her way to the pitch to face Milo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guitar rooftop part in the chapter was inspired by a scene from the movie The Crow(one of my all time favourite cult classic films).


	12. Second Round Begins: Milo vs Thora!

Once Thora made it to the pitch, the sounds of the audience cheering began to flood the stadium. Thora looked around as she felt her heart stop for a bit. This was it. First battle of the second round was to begin to determine who would be going to the semi-finals. Meeting her at the pitch was Milo who wore a friendly smile on his face once they stood in front of one another. 

"Ladies and gents," the spokesperson began, "welcome back to the second round of the competition! Here we have two competitors ready to battle it out! Let's welcome our first competitor, she's the Gym Leader from Hammerlocke who runs the Hammerlocke Stadium but is also a popular rockstar with an electrifying personality, let's give it up for Thora!"

The audience roared in cheers when Thora's named was announced. She felt flustered in a way but kept her posture with keeping calm and focused on the main goal. 

"And for our second competitor," the spokesperson continued, "he's the Gym Leader from Turrfield who runs the Turrfield Stadium, he may have a laid back personality but don't let that fool you about this man, he's tough as weeds, let's give it up for Milo!"

Roars and cheers echoed in the stadium as both looked to one another.

"Here we are," Milo grinned, "didn't think I'd be facing you but what'd you expect."

"Think nothing of it," Thora smiled back, "I've been wanting to battle you for sometime now. Also I promised Nessa I'd take you down for her so, yea..."

"Eh, either way, whether I win or lose, long as we're both having fun during the competition."

"Could've said it better myself."

After some exchanges, Milo and Thora went to their respective areas to get ready for the match. The referee was getting prepared as he looked to both.

"This match will only consist of five Pokemon from each side," the referee spoke, "you may Dynamax or Gigantamax at any point during the battle! The match ends when either side's Pokemon are unable to battle! Begin!"

"Alright Shiftry, let's go," Milo called out.

Milo threw his Pokeball and out of the Pokeball was Shiftry. Thora thought for a second, which Pokemon could she use to go up against Shiftry? She could use Toxtricity and just use it and it'd be a total victory for her but she decided to hold off on bringing Toxtricity out. Then, it hit her! She knew which Pokemon to bring out first! Thora pulled out an Ultra Ball then readied her stance as she threw her Ultra Ball into the air while performing a rockstar jump.

"Dracozolt, standby for battle," Thora called out.

Out of her Ultra Ball was Dracozolt and once both parties had their Pokemon out on the field, the battle was to start!

"Alright Shiftry use Fake Out," Milo ordered.

Shiftry readied its attack as it used its move on Dracozolt causing it to flinch.

"Now use Leaf Blade!"

"Dracozolt dodge and use Aerial Ace," Thora ordered.

Dracozolt managed to dodge Shiftry's attack then used Aerial Ace on Shiftry landing a direct hit. Shiftry managed to get back up as it was ready for its next move.

"Shiftry, Body Slam," Milo shouted.

Shiftry jumped up in to the air then landed on Dracozolt dealing damage on it. Thora began to panic a bit from this but kept calm as she knew what to do next.

"Dracozolt use Discharge," Thora called out.

Dracozolt charged up its energy then released it shocking Shiftry weakening it. 

"Now, finish it off with Dragon Pulse!"

Dracozolt unleashed its move on Shiftry landing a direct hit until it hit the ground. Shiftry fainted from Dracozolt's attack. 

"Shiftry is unable to battle," the referee announced, "Dracozolt wins!"

"Nice one Dracozolt," Thora praised.

"Zolt," Dracozolt roared.

Once Milo returned Shiftry to its Ultra Ball, he looked to Thora who had a confident smile on her face.

"Not bad Thora," Milo smiled, "but I'm not going down that easily! Belossom, come on out!"

Milo threw his Ultra Ball into the air and out came Belossom. 

"Dracozolt use Dragon Pulse," Thora ordered.

"Quick Belossom dodge and use Moonblast," Milo shouted.

Before Dracozolt could use its move, Belossom dodged from Dracozolt's attack the unleashed its attack on Dracozolt landing a straight hit on it. Dracozolt landed onto the ground struggling to get up as it stared at Belossom.

"You alright Dracozolt," Thora questioned.

"Zolt," Dracozolt reassured.

Dracozolt was out of breath. The blow from Belossom's Moonblast was super effective on Dracozolt. One more hit and it would faint. She had to think of something to take it down...

"Stomping Tantrum," Thora commanded.

Dracozolt starting stamping onto the ground causing a commotion on the ground throwing off Belossom but managed to hold out.

"Sludge Bomb," Milo shouted.

Belossom readied its attack then lunged sludge at Dracozolt landing a direct hit on it causing an explosion. After a few seconds once, the smoke cleared, Dracozolt was on the ground, it fainted.

"Dracozolt no," Thora cried out.

"Dracozolt is unable to battle, Belossom wins!"

"Good job Belossom," Milo praised.

"Belossom," Belossom nodded smiling.

After Thora returned Dracozolt to its Ultra Ball, she thought of which Pokemon she could bring out to take on Belossom. So far now she was down to Lanturn, Mow Rotom, Jolteon and Toxtricity. She had to bring someone out...then she had an idea. Thora took out one of her Ultra Balls and threw it up into the air.

"Mow Rotom, standby for battle," Thora called out.

Out of the Ultra Ball was Mow Rowtom. Milo was a bit confused over why she would bring out Mow Rotom to verse against his Belossom but didn't think anything of it and continued on with the match.

"Belossom, Sludge Bomb," Milo ordered.

"Mow Rotom, dodge and use Shadow Ball," Thora called out.

Mow Rotom was successfully able to dodge Belossom's move as it prepared its attack and lunged its attack onto Belossom landing a direct hit. Belossom fell onto the ground but got back up breathing heavily. 

"Hang in there Belossom! Use Sunny Day then Solarbeam!"

Belossom nodded then used Sunny Day causing the sunlight to become harsh. Then it readied its attack and unleashed its solarbeam onto Mow Rotom. Mow Rotom got hit but it didn't do much damage.

"Mow Rotom, you okay," Thora questioned.

"Tom," Mow Rotom nodded.

"We're still in the game," Thora smiled, "now, use Thunder, full power!"

Mow Rotom charged its power then unleashed it onto Belossom landing a critical hit. Belossom screamed out in pain from the shock until it fell onto the ground hard fainted,

"Belossom no," Milo cried out.

"Belossom is unable to battle," the referee spoke, "Mow Rotom wins!"

"Nice one Mow Rotom," Thora beamed.

Milo returned Belossom into its Ultra Ball then grabbed for his third Pokemon then threw his third Ultra Ball into the air. 

"Eldegoss, let's go," Milo called out.

Out of the Ultra Ball was Eldegoss. So far, Milo was down to three Pokemon and Thora was down to four. She had a chance to win!

"Mow Rotom use Leaf Storm," Thora ordered.

"Use Protect then use Hyper Voice," Milo shouted.

Eldegoss quickly protected itself from Mow Rotom's attack then used its move on Mow Rotom landing a direct hit on Mow Rotom.

"I'm not going down that easily," Thora warned, "we're just getting started! Mow Rotom, Thunder!"

Mow Rotom charged its energy then used its move on Eldegoss landing a critical hit on it. 

"Giga Drain," Milo called out.

Eldegoss used its move on Mow Rotom absorbing Mow Rotom's energy restoring its health leaving Mow Rotom desperate to hold on. There had to be something to take down Eldegoss...

"Mow Rotom use Thunder," Thora called out.

Mow Rotom gathered its energy then used its move on Eldegoss striking it with a critical hit.

"Eldegoss hit Mow Rotom with Hyper Voice!"

Eldegoss used Hyper Voice on Mow Rotom landing a direct hit until both parties were both weakened until, out of nowhere, they suddenly both collapsed and fainted.

"Mow Rotom and Eldegoss are both unable to battle," the Referee spoke, "it's a draw!"

After Milo and Thora returned their Pokemon, they were ready to send out their third and fourth Pokemon out respectively. 

"Cherrim, come on out," Milo shouted.

Out of the Ultra Ball was Cherrim. Then Thora threw her Ultra Ball in the air. Sunny Day was still in effect then out of nowhere, Cherrim changed its form. It went from its Overcast form to its Sunshine Form.

"Lanturn, standby for battle," Thora called out.

Out of the Ultra Ball was Lanturn. 

"Begin," the referee cried out.

"Lanturn use Ice Beam," Thora ordered.

Lanturn fired an Ice Beam attack aiming it towards Cherrim.

"Dodge Cherrim then use Solarbeam," Milo called out.

Cherrim managed to dodge Lanturn's move then absorbed the light and aimed it attack at Lanturn landing a direct hit. Lanturn was blown back worrying Thora.

"Lanturn, you okay," Thora questioned.

"Turn," Lanturn nodded.

"Alright, let's hit it with Signal Beam!"

Lanturn used it move aiming it at Cherrim landing a direct critical hit. Cherrim was still standing not ready to fall back just yet.

"Still able to battle Cherrim," Milo asked.

"Rim," Cherrim chimed.

"Use Dazzling Gleam!"

Cherrim emmited a powerful light onto Lanturn leaving it almost to the brink of faint but it still held on.

"Lanturn...,"Thora thought to herself, her eyes widening.

She could see Lanturn was not ready to back down. It was desperate to hang on for Thora determined to win. It was too much for her to bare seeing this, but Lanturn turned to Thora nodding in understanding with a determined smile. Thora's eyes widened from this as she nodded back in reply. Milo was confused by this until Thora looked at Milo with confidence in her eyes.

"Cherrim let's end it with a Solarbeam," Milo shouted.

Cherrim began to absorb the light and fired its attack towards Lanturn.

"Lanturn, dodge then use Ice Beam once more," Thora ordered.

Lanturn quickly dodged Cherrim's move then used Ice Beam on Cherrim landing a direct critical hit! Cherrim fell back onto its back but slowly got up still able to fight.

"Finish it off with Thunderbolt!"

Lanturn charged its energy then charged its attack at Cherrim zapping it. Cherrim screamed out in pain until it hit the ground. Cherrim had fainted.

"Cherrim is unable to battle! Lanturn wins," the referee announced.

"Nice one Lanturn, I knew you can do it," Thora cheered.

"Turn," Lanturn nodded.

Milo returned Cherrim to its Ultra Ball then pulled out his last Pokemon. He threw his Ultra Ball up into the air.

"Flapple come on out," Milo called out.

Out of the Ultra Ball was Flapple. Flapple was a Dragon and a Grass type, so using an Ice move would be easy to take it down, Thora thought to herself. Just before she was about to call out an attack:

Suddenly before Lanturn and Thora was Gigantamax Flapple! Thora was paralyzed from the sight of the giant Pokemon before them. She was completely at a loss over what her next strategy was.

"Flapple use Max Overgrowth on Lanturn," Milo ordered.

Gigantamax Flapple lunged its attack onto Lanturn landing a super effective hit causing an explosion. Once the dust cleared, Lanturn was on the ground fainted.

"Lanturn," Thora cried out.

"Lanturn is unable to battle," the referee declared, "Gigantamax Flapple wins!"

Thora returned Lanturn to its ball then looked up at Gigantamax Flapple. She felt her anxiety kicking in. How was she going to be able to take down something like that? Her breathing was starting to quicken, her throat tightened, she started to whimper. Her eyes started to show worry and defeat...until she remembered...her center. She closed her eyes and thought of her center. First thing that came into her mind, was Gordie. The moment she thought of Gordie, all her worries, her anxiousness, the negative feelings began to disperse. Now wasn't the time to give up, she had two Pokemon left; Jolteon and Toxtricity either one of the two would take her to the semi finals to verse against either Allister or Raihan. Thora took a deep breath and knew who to bring out. She grabbed for her Ultra Ball and tossed it up into the air.

"Toxtricity, standby now," Thora called out.

Out of the Ultra Ball was Toxtricity. The look on Toxtricity's face when it looked up at Gigantamax Flapple was a look of intimidation as if it was looking down at it despite its size. It was time. Thora threw her hand out preparing to Gigantamax Toxtricity, then in her hand was a giant Pokeball that appeared in her hand as she tossed it into the air as far as she could. Then out of the mist appeared Gigantamax Totrixtricity. Thora showed a look of confidence as she looked to Milo.

"Toxtricity, use Max Ooze," Thora shouted.

Toxtricity readied its attack appearing as if pulling out an electric guitar made of lightning bolts then underneath Flapple was a pool of toxin that surrounded it then shot up damaging Flapple. It was super effective. Flapple was hit but was still standing with some health left.

"Flapple Maxwyrmwind," Milo directed.

Flapple used its move on Toxtricity which dealt damage on it but Toxtricity was still standing. The crowd was going wild, Thora could hear people cheering as the battle was getting intense. Thora collected her thoughts then readied her strategy.

"Toxtricity hit Flapple with G-Max Stun Shock," Thora shouted.

Toxtricity got up on its hind legs pulling out an electric guitar made of lightning then swung it down inflicting damage onto Flapple. It was effective but then she noticed Flapple was poisoned. Thora smiled over this knowing her idea was working. As long as Flapple was poisoned she would have the upperhand. Milo was shocked that Flapple was poisoned but kept it together.

"Flapple Max Wyrmwind again," Milo directed.

Flapple used its move once again on Toxtricity landing an attack but Toxtricity still held on. It was over.

"Toxtricity let's finish this off with Max Ooze," Thora ordered.

Toxtricity initiated its attack on Flapple landing a critical hit on it. Then-

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Flapple shrunk down to its normal size as it had fainted. Toxtricity shrunk back to its normal size as it looked to the fainted Pokemon.

"Flapple is unable to battle Toxtricity wins," the referee declared, "Thora wins and she advances to the semi-finals!"

Thora's eyes widened from what she just heard. She won. She won against Milo. Thora beamed as she jumped up and down cheering. 

"Toxtricity you were amazing," Thora cheered.

Toxtricity looked back over to Thora giving her a thumbs up and a smile, "Tox."

Milo was shocked that he lost to Thora but all in all a smile grew on his face that Thora won. Once Milo returned Flapple back into its ball, he went over to Thora who was still celebrating her victory with Toxtricity.

"You did well Thora," Milo congratulated, "didn't think you had it in ya."

"Hehe," Thora chuckled, "neither did I."

"Well, I'll be cheering you on in the semi finals, best of luck to you and your team!"

"Thanks Milo!"

"Game set and match," the spokesperson announced, "Thora has won the second round and she advances to the semi finals!"

As the two Gym Leaders shook hands, Thora was elated by the fact she was heading to the semi finals. Only one step closer to the finals in hopes she would face her childhood best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the long wait on the new chapter. For the next few chapters, it would be a bit of a long wait due to how long they will be with writing out the battles for some of them. Hope this was worth the wait!


	13. The Big Showdown: Mother vs Son

Thora headed back to the locker room to rest up after her battle with Milo. She was a bit winded as she collapsed onto the bench. She began to think of who she would be facing off against during the semi-finals. If she were to go up against Allister, then the match wouldn't be much of a hassle for her to advance into the finals but if she were to go up against Raihan-that was when her heart dropped. Her and Raihan both ran the Hammerlocke Stadium. He specialized in Dragon type Pokemon while she specialized in Electric types...both were strong Gym Leaders and were rivals towards Leon, the reigning Champion in the Galar region. She had to think of a strategy of defeating Raihan in order to advance to the finals. She remembered the Pokemon Raihan had on him but she had to recall which types they were so she'd know how to battle against them. Her battle against Milo she believed was sheer luck. Nothing but luck, but her battle with Raihan would actually put her skills to the test.

As she was at the waiting room reviving her Pokemon, she looked to the wide screen to see the outcome of the battle. It'd been some time since the battle began with Allister battling against Raihan. She'd hope to face against Allister...but deep down, facing Raihan would be a perfect opportunity for her.

"The battle is finally over," the spokesperson declared, "Raihan has won the second round and advances to the semi-finals!"

Thora's heart dropped. Raihan won. She was to face him in the semi-finals...Thora felt herself sweating bullets. She knew she'd face Raihan. Then she remembered, the next part of the second round of the competition was Gordie's battle. Thora began to wonder where Gordie was. She wanted to wish him luck on his battle against Melony. Just then, as Thora was still focused on the wide screen, someone came up behind her.

"Thora," a voice called out.

Thora stiffened to the sound of that voice. She recognized that voice. She slowly turned around to see Gordie behind her. Immediately, Thora began to blush beat red.

"I saw your battle against Milo," Gordie smiled, "you were amazing! I'm really happy for you!"

"I-It was nothing," Thora blushed looking away.

Gordie looked to Thora wondering why she was blushing but chuckled over how cute she was. While Thora continued to look away, she remembered something she wanted to tell Gordie.

"Oh, Gordie I...ummm," Thora stuttered gazing up at Gordie, "I want to wish you luck on your battle."

Thora continued to blush heavily after wishing Gordie luck. Gordie smiled warmly as he pulled Thora in for a hug. Thora's eyes widened from this. She felt Gordie nuzzling his head against the nape of Thora's neck as he continued to hug her. 

"Seeing you and being here is all the luck I need," Gordie whispered.

Thora's eyes brightened as she blushed. She laid her head on Gordie's chest as she hugged him back. She missed this feeling. She wished they could stay like this forever and never let go. Once Gordie released Thora from the hug, he stared into Thora's two colored eyes lovingly placing his hands gently on Thora's cheeks. Thora could hear her heart beating loudly from her chest wondering what Gordie was going to do. 

"Then again, I'll need this for luck," Gordie replied blushing.

Gordie closed his eyes, leaned in and gave Thora a gentle kiss on her lips. Thora's eyes widened from what was happening. He kissed her on the lips, AGAIN!! This was the second time Gordie kissed her on the lips. Her heart and mind were racing! It felt like their first kiss on Challenge Road on Isle of Armor but...it was different. Thora didn't know what was different about it but she knew. Thora slowly closed her eyes as she returned the kiss. after they kissed, they stared into each others eyes warmly, both were blushing. 

"I should head out now," Gordie spoke.

"I'll be cheering for you," Thora blushed.

Gordie smiled kindly at Thora then made his way to the pitch to get ready for the second round. Thora looked in the direction Gordie left blushing still in a state of delight. They shared another kiss. Once Gordie left, Nessa came into the waiting room to meet up with Thora who was still at the same spot blushing and staring at the same direction Gordie headed off in.

"Hey Thora," Nessa called out, "saw your battle with Milo, you really were aweso-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, she noticed Thora was staring into space blushing. She tried to get Thora's attention by waving her hand in her face but to no avail until she tapped on her shoulder. Thora jumped from being tapped on the shoulder as she turned around to see who it was. Nessa looked at Thora wondering what she was looking at.

"I saw your battle against Milo," Nessa beamed, "you were phenomenal!"

Thora chuckled as she looked away blushing a bit out of embarrassment. Again, she thought it was out of sheer luck but if she was glad she was to go into the semi-finals. 

"By the way, you going to watch the next battle between Gordie and Melony," Nessa wondered.

Thora's eyes widened when Nessa mentioned Gordie. She looked away blushing brushing the back of her head. Nessa stared at Thora wondering why Thora was acting so weird. She noticed that whenever Gordie was brought up, Thora would often become flustered.

"Something wrong," Nessa questioned.

"It's nothing," Thora replied blushing, "but I was going to watch Gordie's battle and I was gonna cheer him on..."

Nessa cocked an eyebrow seeing how Thora started to blush. Then, a sly smile grew on her face. Thora was a bit weary over Nessa's smile.

"What are you doing," Thora questioned.

"I won't tell anyone else about this but be honest with me...do you have a thing for Gordie," Nessa quizzed.

Thora looked down knowing that she couldn't hide the truth. A small apparent blush appeared on her face which made Nessa smile knowing she was right.

"How did you know about this?"

"Cleo told me about it."

Thora was not happy about Cleo talking to Nessa about her feelings she had for Gordie. She knew she would need to exact revenge for her spilling out the truth.

"Again, unlike Cleo, I won't tell a soul about it," Nessa smiled as she gave Thora a wink.

"That's good," Thora nodded, "anyways, we should head out and watch the next battle commence."

"Yea," Nessa nodded.

Nessa and Thora made their way to the audience where unbeknowst to them, they saw Cleo waving towards them beaming. Part of Thora was fuming over Cleo telling Nessa about her crush she had on Gordie. Then again, Thora was happy Nessa wouldn't tell anyone about her crush. As Nessa and Thora went over to take their seats next to Cleo, they waited for the battle to begin. Cleo looked over to Thora wondering why Thora was blushing heavily.

"You ok girl," Cleo questioned.

"Why did you tell Nessa," Thora grumbled.

"About what?"

"About **him**..."

"I didn't think it was a big deal plus you and her are good friends right?"

Thora sighed heavily as she looked to Cleo with annoyance. Cleo chuckled nervously over what she did but looked back at the field. Gordie and Melony headed towards the pitch as the crowd roared and cheered. Thora noticed Gordie out on the field and she couldn't help but to burn up over seeing him. Nessa noticed this and smiled over it.

"Welcome to the third part of the second round," the spokesperson announced, "let's introduce our competitors! Our first competitor comes from Circhester, he's a rising staring who specializes in Rock-type Pokemon and is known as the hard-rock crusher! Let's give it up for Gordie!"

The crowd cheered when Gordie made his appearance which of course made Thora blush uncontrollably. 

"And let's welcome our second competitor, who also comes from Circhester, she specializes in Ice-type Pokemon and is known as the ice-cold professional! Give it up for Melony!"

The crowd roared in cheers when Melony made her appearance. Thora was curious to see how the battle was going to go. Part of her didn't want to choose sides but deep down she wanted Gordie to make it into the semi-finals.

As the battle began, Gordie sent out his first Pokemon Barbaracle while Melony set out her Frosmoth. Thora was watching the battle commence focusing intently on the battle. She wanted to form a strategy on how she would take on Gordie if she were to face him in the finals. Least she could do was form a plan. 

Barbaracle started to attack using Stone Edge but the attack missed only for Frosmoth to use Blizzard. It was a direct hit but Barbaracle was not down yet. Gordie had Barbaracle use Stone Edge once more this time landing a critical hit on Frosmoth. Frosmoth took a massive hit and desperately tried to hold on. Melony had Frosmoth use Hurricane on Barbaracle which luck was able to use Shell Smash to up its defense. With the strength it had left, Gordie had Barbaracle use Liquidation landing a direct hit. 

"Frosmoth," Melony cried out.

Frosmoth fainted as it felt onto the ground.

"Frosmoth is unable to battle," the referee declared, "Barbaracle wins!"

"Great job Barbaracle," Gordie praised.

"Bar," Barbaracle replied.

Melony returned Frosmoth to its Ultra Ball thanking it then pulls out her second Ultra Ball throwing it up into the air.

"Come out Mr. Rime," Melony called out.

Out of the Ultra Ball, Mr. Rime was sent out. Barbaracle desperately tried to hold on which Gordie could see but still pushed through. He had Barbaracle use Stone Edge on Mr. Rime but the attack missed. Mr. Rime used Psychic hurling Barbaracle against the wall landing a direct hit. Barbaracle slid down onto the ground fainted.

"Barbaracle no," Gordie cried out.

"Barbaracle is unable to battle," the referee declared, "Mr. Rime wins!"

"Great work Mr. Rime," Melony smiled.

"Rime," Mr. Rime replied.

Gordie returned Barbaracle into its Ultra Ball then took out his second Ultra Ball throwing it up into the air.

"Tyranitar let's go!"

Out of the Ultra Ball, Tyranitar was sent out. In the audience, Thora couldn't help but blush over how calm and collected Gordie was during his battle. She somewhat envied over how he was able to handle it but at the same time, she admired it. She would always freeze up at times and her anxiety at times would get the best of her. Nessa noticed Thora was blushing once more then looked over to her.

"Blushing over him again aren't you," Nessa guessed.

Thora turned away blushing heavily. Cleo smirked as she looked over at Thora.

"Is Gordie making you feel bothered in anyway," Cleo teased.

"Shut up," Thora growled.

"It's okay Thora. Nessa and I know you're crushing on Gordie."

"Will you shut up?!"

Back onto the field, Tyranitar whipped up a sandstorm then used Body Press on Mr. Rime. It didn't do much effect on Mr. Rime. Mr. Rime used Energy Ball on Tyranitar landing a direct hit. Tyranitar was still standing. Tyranitar used Crunch on Mr. Rime leaving a critical hit which was super effective. Mr. Rime desperately tried to hold on while Gordie waited to see what his mother was going to do next. Mr. Rime used Freeze-Dry on Tryanitar which dealt some damage on it but was still standing. Tyranitar started to attack and hit Mr. Rime with Stone Edge. It landed a super direct hit knocking Mr. Rime out.

"Mr. Rime," Melony cried out.

"Mr. Rime is unable to battle," the referee declared, "Tyranitar wins!"

"Nice one Tyranitar," Gordie praised.

Tyranitar roared in reply as Melony returned Mr. Rime back to its Ultra Ball. She withdrew her third Ultra Ball and threw it up into the air.

"Eiscue, come out," Melony shouted.

Eiscue was sent out. Tyranitar was still standing. It had a few bruises but managed to hold on as the sandstorm continued to brew in the stadium. Eiscue managed to use Surf on Tyranitar landing a direct hit. Tyranitar struggled to get up and was breathing heavily trying to hold on. Tyranitar used Body Press on Eiscue inflicting a super effective hit. Eiscue was still able to manage as it used Freeze Dry on Tyranitar causing it to fall onto the ground fainted.

"Tyranitar," Gordie called out.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle," the referee declared, "Eiscue wins!"

"Well done Eiscue," Melony smiled.

"Cue," Eiscue answered.

Gordie returned Tyranitar to its Ultra Ball then withdrew his third Ultra Ball throwing it into the air.

"Stonjourner, let's go," Gordie shouted.

Out of the Ultra Ball, Stonjourner was sent out. As the sandstorm continued, Eiscue got buffered by the sand but still managed to hang in there. Eiscue used Surf on Stonjourner but the attack missed due to the sandstorm. Stonjourner started to attack using Body Press on Eiscue inflicting a super effective hit! Eiscue used Rest allowing it to recover its health but still got buffered during the sandstorm. Gordie saw this as an opportunity. Stonjourner used Rock Tomb on Eiscue landing a direct hit while Eiscue was still asleep. Melony tried to get Eiscue to wake up but it was still fast asleep. Stonjourner used Body Press once more landing a critical hit! Eiscue had fainted.

"Eiscue is unable to battle," the referee declared, "Stonjourner wins!"

Gordie was elated over the victory, two more of his mother's Pokemon he would need to take down and he would advance to the semi-finals. Melony returned Eiscue to its Ultra Ball then withdrew her fourth Ultra Ball throwing it into the air.

"Darmanitan, come out," Melony called out.

Out of the Ultra Ball, Darmanitan was sent out. The sandstorm has faded and all was clear. Stonjourner was still able bodied with not much injuries on it. Darmanitan used Icicle Crash on Stonjourner landing a direct hit. Stonjourner was able to take the hit. Stonjourner used Body Press landing a super effective hit but Darmanitan was able to push Stonjourner off it. Darmanitan used Earthquake causing shockwaves on the ground. Stonjourner was thrown off balance and was damaged from the attack. Stonjourner tried to use Rock Tomb on Darmanitan but it managed to dodge and use Flare Blitz on Stonjourner landing a critical hit but was damaged on recoil causing it to hang on. Stonjourner fell back from the attack and fainted.

"Stonjourner is unable to battle," the referee declared, "Darmanitan wins!"

Melony smiled over her victory as she looked over to her son. In the years she trained him, she waited to see how strong Gordie had gotten yet deep down, she was still upset over him not taking over her role of becoming an Ice Gym Leader. She was also upset that they had a falling out due to it but wished they could repair their relationship. Sadly, because they didn't see eye to eye with their views, it was unlikely.

Gordie returned Stonjourner to its Ultra Ball then withdrew his fourth Ultra Ball throwing it into the air.

"Shuckle, let's go," Gordie called out.

Out of the Ultra Ball, Shuckle was sent out. As the battle began, Darmanitan used Flare Blitz on Shuckle landing a direct hit but was damaged on recoil causing Darmanitan to be out of breath due to its battle with Stonjourner. Shuckle used Rock Tomb on Darmanitan landing a direct hit but it struggled to stand up ready to continue battling much to Melony's shock. Darmanitan tried to use Stone Edge on Shuckle but the attack missed and Shuckle used Stealth Rock causing levitating stones to surround Darmanitan. Darmanitan used Earthquake on Shuckle, only for it to use Rock Tomb once more. Both moves clashed until a huge explosion occurred. Once the smoke cleared, both Darmanitan and Shuckle had fainted.

"Both Darmanitan and Shuckle are unable to battle," the referee declare, "it's a draw!"

Gordie returned Shuckle back to its Ultra Ball as Melony returned Darmanitan back into theirs. Gordie looked to his mother with a disgruntle look on his face. He began to remember when him and his mother got into their argument that estranged their relationship. At this point, he wanted to prove to his mother that Rock Pokemon could beat Ice-type Pokemon. He was now down to three Pokemon, he had to focus. He couldn't let his anger get the best of him. He stopped for a second and looked up to the audience and noticed Thora was in the crowd. His eyes widened over the fact she was there the whole time watching him. 

"Thora," Gordie whispered to himself.

In the audience, Thora noticed Gordie was looking up at her. She started to blush looking away then looked back at him with her hand clutching onto the necklace Gordie gave to her eleven years ago. Cleo gazed over at Thora noticing this and couldn't help but smiling warmly over it while Nessa stared at Thora slightly confused.

"Gordie," Thora whispered, "please win...for us...to battle in the finals. Please win!"

Gordie smiled warmly over seeing Thora in the audience then looked back over to Melony with a confident smile on his face. He was not ready to back down. He had to win! They both withdrew their last Ultra Ball and threw it into the air.

"Lapras come on out," Melony shouted.

"Coalossal, let's do this," Gordie shouted.

Out of the Ultra Balls from each side, Coalossal and Lapras were sent out. As the battle began, before the battle begun:

Melony's Lapras was now a Gigantamax Lapras! The crowd roared and cheered in awe over the beauty of Lapras, until:

Gordie's Coalossal was now a Gigantamaz Coalossal! It was now a Gigantamax battle between mother and son! It all came down to this. This was to determined who would advanced to the finals! Coalossal used Max Rockfall on Lapras landing a super effective hit on it. Lapras proceeded to attack using Max Geyser on Coalossal, it landed a super effective hit on Coalossal but it managed to hang on. In the audience, Thora clutched her necklace tightly watching the battle. Her heart was pounding loudly out of her chest, part of her desperately wanted to battle against Gordie in the finals due to the promise they made to one another when they were children. She couldn't bare to see him lose, she had to keep calm and just hope he wins. She knew the type of guy Gordie was. He was knowing for having a refined but graceful battle style and he worked extremely hard to get to where he was at. She saw how strong he was...but again, this was only the beginning...

"Gordie..." Thora whispered to herself.

Just then, Coalossal used G-Max Volcalith on Lapras once again landing a critical hit on Lapras. Lapras was getting weak along with Coalossal. Lapras used G-Max Resonance on Coalossal landing a direct hit. Surprisingly, Coalossal was still standing much to Melony's shock. Coalossal used Max Quake on Lapras inflicting damage on Lapras until explosions surrounded Lapras shrinking it to its normal size. Lapras had fainted. Coalossal shrunk back down to its normal size still out of breath but still standind.

"Lapras is unable to battle," the referee delcared, "Coalossal wins! We have a winner for the third round for the second match, Gordie! He advances to the semi-finals!"

Gordie's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. He won! Gordie beamed over his victory as Melony who was baffled that she lost to her own son, smiled warmly. She went over to Lapras patting its head.

"Thank you for all you've done," Melony thanked.

Lapras purred looking up at Melony then returned Lapras into its Ultra Ball. Gordie was celebrating with Coalossal as she went over to Gordie to congratulate him. Gordie stared up at his mother with a confused look on his face. 

"I'm very proud of you Gordie," Melony warmly smiled.

Gordie didn't know what to say to his mother. After their argument they had, she was now smiley and happy towards him. He was slightly weary about this. He looked to her with a calm look on his face.

"Yea," Gordie spoke, "least I proved my point."

Gordie returned Colossal back into its ball then proceeded to head out until Melony grabbed Gordie by his arm.

"Gordie, wait," Melony cried out.

Gordie glared back over to his mother who looked back at him with sadden eyes.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore...please Gordie can we put this aside and start over?"

Gordie had a complicated expression on his face. The years he remembered training with his mother and him wanting to go down his own path of becoming a Rock Gym Leader, his mother not understanding him...it was starting to boil over. He was about to lose his temper. Gordie took a deep breath and sighed as he brushed his mother's hand away leaving Melony to herself. Once the battle ended, all in all, Thora was happy that Gordie won and was to advance to the semi-finals but at the same time, she felt sadden about the estranged relationship between him and Melony. She wondered what severed their relationship but at the same time, she couldn't let it get to her too much for she would need to prepare for her battle against Raihan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was worth the wait! All the battles will take me a while to publish due to the time it would take me! Thank you all for your patience and understanding!!


	14. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rare League Card:
> 
> "Thora is highly adored for her alluring singing voice, her music and her as a Gym Leader. Her diligent training style from her father and grandfather's coaching helped her become the Gym Leader she is today, creating quite the following for the starlet. For Thora, her fans are her top priority! Whether it be giving out autographs, holding meet and greets or holding concerts for them. Even when she faces a loss, her fans fear she would be upset, instead Thora has a carefree and happy outlook knowing she can always try again next time and her loyal fans have her full support. Her music, her fans and her Pokemon are the reason Thora is who she is!"

_**"When I'm with you, I shake inside. My heart's all tangled up, My tongue is tied, it's crazy, Can't walk, can't talk, can't eat, can't sleep. Oh, I'm in love, oh I'm in deep. Cause baby, With a kiss you can strip me defenseless, With a touch I completely lose control, All that's left of my strength is a memory, whoa. I get weak when I look at you, Weak when we touch, I can't speak when I look in your eyes. I get weak when you're next to me, Weak from this love, I'm in deep when I look in your eyes, I get weak "** _

_**-Belinda Carlisle "I Get Weak"** _

Once the battle had ended, Thora decided to headed back to check in on Gordie. She was a bit worried over the interaction between him and Melony. The last round for the second match was about to commence between Bea and Bede. As Thora looked around to find Gordie, she noticed Melony was sitting by herself watching the next battle. Melony glanced over at Thora as a warm smile spread on her face. Thora smiled back as she walked over to her taking a seat.

"I saw your battle against Milo," Melony began, "you've gotten stronger the last time I saw you battle."

Thora chuckled out of embarrassment over the compliment. Again, she didn't think was all that strong deep down. Gordie on the other hand, she could see he was strong...she wished she had the confidence and grace to battle like him...then it hit her. She remembered the interaction between Gordie and Melony and wanted to know what happened between them.

"Ms. Melony," Thora wondered, "if it's alright with you, I noticed Gordie didn't looked too thrilled when he was speaking with you..."

Melony's smile disappeared as she looked down at the ground. She had a feeling Thora would catch with what was going on. 

"What's going on between you and Gordie," Thora continued.

Melony sighed, "We..." There was a slight pause, "had an argument..."

Thora looked to Melony who continued glancing at the ground with a somber expression on her face. 

"What about?"

"It happened when Gordie brought up his comment that Ice Pokemon wouldn't survive in the heat of the battle," Melony began, "hearing that...it struck me in a way that I couldn't even explain the feeling. I told Gordie if he'd understand more about Ice Pokemon instead of his love for Rock Pokemon, he'd be a better trainer...that's when him and I got into a heated argument."

Thora's expression turned somber from what she heard. She had no idea there was much heated tension between the two with their different views. She couldn't imagine how much impact it had on Circhester since they both had the responsibility of sharing the Circhester Stadium.

"When was the last time you and Gordie spoke to each other," Thora questioned.

"I couldn't tell you honestly," Melony sighed.

"I'm sorry..."

Melony was silent as she continued to look down at the ground. Thora began to remember her father and his relationship with her grandfather. It somewhat reminded her of them.

"Ms. Melony," Thora began, "hearing this, it kinda reminds me of what happened between my dad and grandfather."

"How so," Melony wondered.

"When my father was younger, my grandfather Thor wanted my dad to become his successor and take over the Electric Gym in Sinnoh years ago but he wanted to be a Flying Gym Leader," Thora continued, "they got into an argument and haven't spoken in nearly twenty years until I told my dad I wanted to be an Electric Gym Leader. My dad wasn't happy about it honestly but when he saw how serious I was, he went ahead and helped me train. Then, by the time I was twelve, my grandfather came to the Galar region and tutored me since he retired and it was the an exhilarating experience to learn from a powerful former Electric Gym Leader from another region. Since then, my dad and grandfather left Galar to search for enlightenment and to rekindle their relationship, I don't know when they'll be back but...I'm happy they're on speaking terms again." 

There was a brief silence. Thora tried to hold back any tears from falling. She really missed her father and grandfather dearly. Not hearing from them in five years...it was too much for her. Deep down, she envied Gordie that he got to battle Melony, Thora would never have the chance to battle her father to show how strong she'd gotten. Nor to see her battle...it hurt too much. Tears began to freely stream down Thora's cheeks as she silently wept, it was too much for her. Melony held Thora in for a hug as she continued to weep. 

"Gordie's lucky," Thora wept, "he has someone who trained him to become a Gym Leader, someone who supported him for years. He even got the chance to battle you and yet...here I am...my dad left with my grandfather five years ago with no word on when they would return...it's not fair..."

"I understand how you feel sweetheart," Melony soothed, "I know how much your father meant a lot to you. I bet if Thor and Wyndham were both here, they would be so proud of you."

Thora looked up at Melony with tears decorating her two colored eyes, "You think so?"

"I believe so," Melony smiled nodding, "now, I think you should take some time and get ready for the semi-finals soon. I'll be rooting for you."

Thora smiled as she nodded. Then, Thora gave Melony a hug which caught her by surprise.

"Thank you for cheering me up," Thora thanked.

"Of course," Melony warmly grinned.

After they hugged, Thora got up and proceeded to the break room but before she left she stopped for a second. She had something she wanted to say to Melony. 

"Ms. Melony," Thora spoke, "again, I'm sorry about what's going on between you and Gordie but, what I can say at the moment is give him time. Sure he's upset with you right now but, he'll come around sooner or later. I understand you both have different views with your love of Ice-type Pokemon and Gordie's love of Rock-type Pokemon, yet, there would have to be something, anything to find common ground between you two. Besides, whenever Gordie would go on and on about his love of Rock-type Pokemon, I-I can't help...but smile. I've never seen anyone so happy, so elated about the path they wanted to go down, the same passion I have with my love for Electric-Type Pokemon. Right now, you and him aren't speaking to one another but, when the time is right, he'll reach out to you one day, I'm certain of it."

Melony looked to Thora with a surprised expression on her face then she smiled kindly. She always knew the type of person Thora was when it came to Gordie, it was heartwarming to her. Then, it hit her.

"Thora, dear," Melony spoke, "if possible, do you mind if I ask you a small question? Just between you and I."

"Sure, what it is," Thora wondered.

A gentle smile spread on Melony's face, "Are you in love with my son?"

Suddenly, Thora's eyes widened as her face turned completely red. She looked away in embarrassment as Melony giggled to herself knowing the truth. Thora looked back to Melony still blushing heavily. She couldn't respond either yes or no, but in her mind, could it be true? All those times she would blush in his presence, stuttering whenever she would speak with him, looking away when he looked into her eyes...Was she actually falling in love with Gordie? Just thinking of him made her heart skip a beat...maybe, it could be, she was falling in love with Gordie but she just didn't know how to tell him and kept it as a crush for years.

"How did you know," Thora questioned.

"The look in your eyes," Melony replied, "plus before we had our fight, he would go on about you. At one point, talking about how he was extremely happy to see you again when you came to Circhester to help with the power outage. He wouldn't stop talking about you."

Thora couldn't stop blushing. She had no idea Gordie had talked a lot about her. She somewhat knew he had feelings for her but she was too incredibly shy to admit hers let alone present them the way Gordie had. Thora clung onto her necklace smiling to herself. Deep down, she was overjoyed that Gordie really liked her. 

"Anyways, I shouldn't hold you up," Melony assured, "you need to get ready for the semi-finals soon."

Thora snapped out of her train of thought then nodded, "Right."

Thora proceeded to the break room where the other Gym Leaders were. She wondered where Gordie was but hadn't seen him. Thora went over to revive her Pokemon and while she waited she tried to clear her thoughts taking deep breaths focusing on her match with Raihan. Once she'd finally figured out a strategy, she was set. Once her Pokemon were healed, she sat back down to relax and ease her mind.

"Game set and match," the spokesperson announced, "Bede has won the match and proceeds to the semi-finals thus ending the second round of the competition! We will be holding a brief intermission to prepare for the semi-finals until then!"

The second round of the competition was now over. Pretty soon, the semi-finals was to begin, Thora felt uneasy about how it was to go with her battle with Raihan but she had to keep calm and collected to ensure making it into the finals. Then, something inside her mind came afloat. Deep down, Thora began to think about her feelings she had for Gordie. She couldn't get him out of her mind at this point...what if Melony was right? What if Thora was falling in love with him? Thora started to subconsciously blush over the thought.

"Thora," a voice called out.

Thora jolted up from the sound of that voice. She looked around wondering who called her. She turned around and noticed it was Gordie! Thora's face turned complete red. She heard her heart beating loudly from her chest the moment she looked up at him. Her breathing was getting heavy, she couldn't get any words out. 

"Thought that was you," Gordie smiled.

Thora was paralyzed, again she couldn't move.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Without saying anything, Thora nodded still blushing heavily. Once Gordie sat himself down next to Thora, she looked down at the ground trying think of what to say to him. She didn't understand. How was it he was able to speak to her so calmly and yet she was a compulsive blushing mess towards him? She felt something on her forehead as she looked up noticing Gordie's hand was placed on her head. Thora was internally screaming.

"You doing okay," Gordie wondered.

Thora was trying to calm herself down but at this rate, with Gordie sitting next to her and his hand on her forehead, it was inevitable. She was freaking out. She whimpered looking away which confused Gordie a bit. Her feelings for him were starting to arise. Then, she remembered something. Thora wanted to congratulate him for his victory.

"I...um...uh...," Thora stammered blushing, "congrats on your battle. I'm really proud of you."

Gordie warmly smiled at Thora as he pulled her close to his body holding her. Thora whimpered to this feeling. Gordie held Thora close to his chest hugging her as he gently stroked her hair.

"I'm just happy you were there to watch," Gordie replied.

Thora's eyes widened from Gordie's reply. Throughout the years, they both had each others backs with helping one another and now with their dreams achieved, here they were now about to advance into the semi-finals. Thora wanted to confess her feelings to Gordie but the only question was how was she going to? After Gordie hugged Thora, he looked deep into Thora's eyes with an adoring smile. He leaned forward about to kiss her until Thora shyly turned away burning up. He was slightly confused by her turning away but placed a gentle kiss on Thora's cheek. Thora looked up at him with wide eyes as he placed his forehead on hers.

"Gordie," Thora blurted.

"Yes?"

"There's something I wanted to tell you...for quite some time now..."

"What is it?"

"Gordie, I want to tell you that I-"

"Will the four competitors please make their way to the pitch at this time," the spokesperson announced.

"We should probably head out now," Gordie reminded.

"Y-Yea," Thora nodded.

"I'll be cheering for you."

Gordie gave Thora a confident smile which caused her heart to skip a beat. Thora couldn't help but smile back in return. She loved Gordie's smile. The four competitors made it out to the pitch where they were greeted with cheers and yells from the audience. Thora gulped as she tried to keep her anxiety in check. She tried to remember what Gordie told her about finding her center. Of course, Gordie came into her mind which immediately calmed her down surprisingly. 

"Ladies and gents," the spokesperson began, "let's welcome our semi-finalists! They fought hard to get to this point and with that, here are the results of what the next battle will be:"

Thora looked at the widescreen to see she was the first up to battle against Raihan. She peered over to Raihan who looked over to her with a calm expression on his face. Thora could sense she was in for a challenge, but she couldn't let that get to her. She then looked over to Gordie who looked back at her with a smile reassuring her that she got this. Thora smiled back as she turned her attention back to the widescreen, now wearing a confident look on her face. 

"And with the results of the semi-finals," the spokesperson continued, "let's get this competition started with Thora vs Raihan! The other two semi-finalists can either head to the break room or join the audience to watch the battle!"

Before Gordie left, he placed his hand on Thora's shoulder looking at her.

"You got this," Gordie reassured, "I'll see you in the finals."

Thora's eyes widened from Gordie's response as she confidently smiled nodding, "Yeah, I'll be seeing you!"

As soon as Bede and Gordie left the pitch, all that was left were Raihan and Thora. This was it, the semi-finals was to begin! No turning back, it was now or never! Two top Gym Leaders from Hammerlocke battling each other for the spot in the finals!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt motivated to push out another chapter! Also after watching Ep. 7 of Twilight Wings and hearing Gordie's voice for the first time(blushing like mad) you can tell I wanted to get this chapter out ASAP. Enjoy this early treat! :)


	15. Let The Semi Finals Begin! Electrifying Rockstar vs Tamer of Dragons

"Ladies and Gents," the spokesperson began, "welcome all to the semi-finals for the evening! Let's introduce our competitors! Our first semi-finalist is the Gym Leader of the Hammerlocke Stadium who specializes in Electric-type Pokemon! She's known as the Electrifying Rockstar, give it up for Thora!"

Thora felt nervousness consume her once again as the crowd roared in cheers. She was to face Raihan and wasn't sure she had the confidence to face him.

"And for our second semi-finalist," the spokesperson continued, "he is a Gym Leader who also runs the Hammerlocke Stadium alongside Thora but specializes in Dragon-type Pokemon! He's known as the Tamer of Dragons, give it up for Raihan!"

Raihan looked to Thora with a confident smile on his face which threw Thora off a bit but gave him a confident smile back.

"Looks like it all came down to this hasn't it," Raihan spoke, "didn't think we'd face each other in the semi-finals!"

"Same here," Thora replied, "guess that was pure luck or a hunch on your part."

"You can say that, but I will be the one who will make it to the finals and win...so don't hold back."

"Don't worry...I won't."

The referee stepped in to start the battle, "This will be a 5-on-5 match. The battle will be over when either side's Pokemon are unable to battle! Begin!"

Raihan's expression changed...he looked very serious, someone ferocious...it startled Thora a bit but she wasn't going to let that ruin her concentration. Raihan took out his first Ultra Ball and threw it up into the air. Raihan's first Pokemon to be sent out was Torkoal. When sent out, thanks to its ability, the sunlight to shine very brightly. Thora had to think for a second. She could try to bring out Lanturn but it would be a bit of an easy way to win the first part of the battle but if bringing out Dracozolt than once again, it'd be an easy win too. Then, Thora thought of an idea, it was crazy but it just might work. Thora took out her first Ultra Ball and threw it up into the air. Out of the Ultra Ball, Jolteon was sent out. 

Raihan was a bit confused over why Thora would send out Jolteon but erased it out of his mind and proceeded with the battle. Jolteon started the battle using Thunderbolt shocking Torkoal. Torkoal was still standing as it proceeded to attack using Lava Plume. Jolteon got hit and was slightly bruised worrying Thora.

"Jolteon are you okay," Thora questioned worryingly.

"Jolt," Jolteon reassured.

Thora nodded with confidence as Jolteon proceeded to use Dig which threw off Torkoal who looked around wondering where Jolteon would jump out from. Suddenly, Jolteon appeared right under Torkoal landing a critical hit on Torkoal. Torkoal landed on its back as Raihan tried to have Torkoal get back onto its feet to use Gyro Ball but the move missed. Jolteon used Shadow Ball on Torkoal causing an explosion. Once the smoke cleared, Torkoal was on the ground fainted.

"Torkoal is unable to battle," the referee declared, "Jolteon wins!"

"Nice work Jolteon," Thora praised.

"Jolt Jolt," Jolteon replied.

Raihan returned Torkoal back into its Ultra Ball then took out his second Ultra Ball throwing it up into the air. Out of the Ultra Ball, Goodra was sent out. Goodra used Thunder on Jolteon but it didn't effect her. Thanks to her ability Volt Absorb, her health was restored by a quarter. Jolteon smirked at Goodra while Goodra looked back with a frustrated look on its face. Jolteon used Shadow Ball on Goodra landing a direct hit but managed to take the hit. Goodra used Sludge Bomb on Jolteon landing a critical hit. Jolteon was knocked onto the ground but managed to get up heavily breathing. Thora was still in control. She was still presently calm with her battle against Raihan, reason being she knew Gordie was watching her. Jolteon used Thunderbolt on Goodra which it managed to dodge until it used Hydro Pump on Jolteon using a direct hit crashing Jolteon against a wall. Jolteon had fainted.

"Jolteon is unable to battle," the referee declared, "Goodra wins!"

"Great job Goodra," Raihan praised.

"Dra," Goodra replied.

Thora returned Jolteon back into her Ultra Ball. She looked over to Goodra and Raihan then took a second to think. She had to think of a way to take down Goodra. She could send out Dracozolt or Lanturn but she didn't want to send them out until the right moment. Then an idea came into her mind. Thora grabbed her second Ultra Ball and threw it up into the air. Out of the Ultra Ball, Mow Rotom was sent out. Thora knew that the match up wasn't the best but she had a plan to take on Goodra so it didn't concern her. Mow Rotom used Shadow Ball on Goodra landing a direct hit. Goodra used Sludge Bomb on Mow Rotom but luckily it was able to dodge the attack and use Discharge on Goodra landing a critical hit. Goodra was starting to breath heavily as it desperately tried to hold on. Goodra used Hydro Pump on Mow Rotom landing a direct hit on it. Mow Rotom was still in the battle until it hit Goodra with Shadow Ball. Goodra fell forward after being hit fainted.

"Goodra is unable to battle," the referee declared, "Mow Rotom wins!"

"Proud of you Mow Rotom," Thora beamed.

"Tom," Mow Rotom replied.

Raihan returned Goodra back into its Ultra Ball then looked to Mow Rotom and Thora who looked back at them with a calm confident look on her face. He could tell that Thora had changed a lot since she first started out as a certified Gym Leader in Hammerlocke nearly five years ago. In the beginning she didn't think she was so confident in herself with her battling skills with her knowledge about Electric-type Pokemon. He knew he was in for a real challenge the moment he made it into the semi-finals and was to face Thora. He wasn't ready to back down now. He had three more Pokemon left and he was nowhere near ready to lose. Raihan took out his third Ultra Ball, threw it up into the air and out of the Ultra Ball, Turtonator was sent out. Thora knew that Turtonator was a Fire/Dragon type and Mow Rotom wouldn't last long against it. Thora couldn't use a move like Leaf Storm on Turtonator so she would need to think of a better strategy.

Turtonator started to attack by using Fire Blast. Mow Rotom managed to dodge it then used Discharge on Turtonator landing a direct hit. It didn't do much damage as Turtonator was still standing. Turtonator used Dragon Pulse on Mow Rotom landing a hit on it causing a huge explosion. As the smoke cleared, Mow Rotom was still levitating in the air as it desperately tried to hold on. Thora could see Mow Rotom was holding it in but it was too much for Thora to handle. Mow Rotom used Shadow Ball on Turtonator landing an effective hit until Turtonator used Fire Blast once more this time it hit Mow Rotom landing a super effective hit causing it to fall onto the ground fainted.

"Mow Rotom is unable to battle," the referee declared, "Turtonator wins!"

"Great job Turtonator," Raihan confidently grinned.

"Tor," Turtonator roared.

Thora returned Mow Rotom back into its Ultra Ball. With her next Pokemon that she would face being Turtonator, Thora had a clear mindset of who she would bring out. She withdrew her third Ultra Ball then threw it up into the air. Out of the Ultra Ball, Dracozolt was sent out. Dracozolt started to attack using Dragon Pulse landing a super effective direct hit. Turtonator used Shell Trap hoping Thora would use a physical move on it but knowing what the next move would do, Dracozolt used Stomping Tantrum. Turtonator was hit once again and Turtonator desperately tried to hang on. Turtonator used Dragon Pulse on Dracozolt which landed a super effective hit but didn't do much damage and was still standing. Dracozolt used Dragon Pulse while Turtonator used Dragon Pulse back. Both were strong and at a standstill but only one of them could be enough to knock the other Pokemon out. Suddenly an explosion appeared causing the stadium to be covered in smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Dracozolt and Turtonator were both standing exhausted. Dracozolt stumbled over but was still standing while Turtonator fell over and fainted.

"Turtonator no," Raihan cried out.

"Turtonator is unable to battle," the referee declared, "Dracozolt wins!"

"Excellent work Dracozolt," Thora cheered.

"Zolt," Dracozolt replied.

Raihan returned Turtonator back into its Ultra Ball. He withdrew his fourth Ultra Ball, threw it up into the air and out of the Ultra Ball, Flygon was sent out. Flygon started to attack using Sandstorm. This reminded her of the battle Gordie had with Melony when his Tyranitar whipped up a sandstorm the moment it was sent out. She had to think of a way to be able to get around the sandstorm to land an attack on Flygon. Thora began to panic a bit...she was unsure how the battle was going to end now that it was starting to get serious...no, now was not the time to let her anxiety get the best of her. Focus! Flygon used Earthquake on Dracozolt landing a super effective hit. Thora began to panic seeing Dracozolt in a weakened state. 

"Dracozolt you okay," Thora questioned in a worried tone.

Dracozolt struggled to stand onto its feet until it finally got up. Dracozolt used Dragon Pulse on Flygon landing a super effective hit until Flygon used Dragon Claw on Dracozolt causing it to faint upon impact. 

"Dracozolt is unable to battle," the referee declared, "Flygon wins!"

"Nice work Flygon," Raihan commended.

Flygon roared in replied as Thora returned Dracozolt back into its Ultra Ball. Just then, Thora's began to panic...her breathing was getting heavier. Her eyes widened as she heard her heart beating loudly from her chest. How was she going to beat Raihan? Thora felt she was losing her confidence she had earlier, her world was slowly slipping away...until something came into her mind. Thora remembered the promise she made to Gordie years ago when they were children. She came this far, plus she remembered Gordie was watching her. She didn't want to let him down. She looked up to the audience clutching onto her necklace blushing to herself as a warm smile grew on her face.

"Gordie," Thora whispered to herself, "no way I'm giving up now...I've come this far. I know you're watching me, because I want to face you in the finals."

Thora took in a deep breath as she turned her attention back to Raihan with a calm and confident look on her face. Raihan was a bit confused by Thora's change in attitude as she took out her fourth Ultra Ball, threw it up into the air and out of the Ultra Ball, Lanturn was sent out. Flygon used Earthquake on Lanturn landing a super effective hit but Lanturn was able to handle the blow. Lanturn used Ice Beam on Flygon landing a critical super effective hit. Flygon managed to hold on breathing heavily as Lanturn looked to Flygon with an intense glare. Thora was not ready to back down, Flygon used Crunch on Lanturn but it was able to gracefully dodge the move then use Hydro Pump blasting it up against the wall knocking it out. Flygon hit the wall then slid down onto the ground, fainted.

"Flygon is unable to battle," the referee announced, "Lanturn wins!"

"Nice work Lanturn," Thora congratulated.

Lanturn cooed in response as Raihan returned Flygon back into its Ultra Ball. Raihan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was down to his last Pokemon. It was time to put his skills to the test. He took out his last Ultra Ball out throwing it into the air then out of the Ultra Ball; Duraludon was sent out. As soon as Duraludon was sent out:

Suddenly, Duraludon began a Gigantamax Duraludon! Thora was astounded by the sheer size of the massive Pokemon. Once again, she wasn't ready to give up. Duraludon used Max Wyrmwind landing a direct hit on Lanturn. Lanturn was knocked down onto the ground but managed to get up. Lanturn used Ice Beam on Duraludon which landed a direct hit on it but didn't do much damage. Duraludo used Max Rockfall on Lanturn causing another explosion. As the smoke cleared, Lanturn had fainted.

"Lanturn is unable to battle," the referee announced, "Duraludon wins!"

"Amazing job Duraludon," Raihan commended.

"Ludon," Duraludon answered. 

Thora returned Lanturn back into its Ultra Ball then it all came down to this. Thora was down to her last Pokemon. It was now her and her Toxtricity.

"I'll admit one thing Thora," Raihan called out, "battling you so far, you've shown me how strong you are but this is only the beginning! Bring out your last and show me your true power!"

"Don't worry," Thora replied, "I'm not backing down. Remember, I strike like lightning and roar like thunder!"

Thora withdrew her final Ultra Ball, took a deep breath clearing her thoughts, then threw her Ultra Ball up into the air. Out of the Ultra Ball, Toxtricity was sent out. Immediately, Thora activated her dynamax wrist band using it on her Toxtricity until within second, her Gigantamax Toxtricity appeared. Toxtricity used G-Max Stun Shock on Duraludon. It wasn't effective on Duraludon but it dealt a bit of damage onto it. Duraludon used Max Knuckle on Toxtricity which didn't do much damage onto Toxtricity which was a good thing on Thora's end. She had to think of something to win, anything! Then she thought of a plan! Toxtricity used G-Max Stun Shock once more on Duraludon causing not much damage. Duraludon tried to use an attack on Toxtricity but what shocked Raihan was it was paralyzed and desperately tried to hold on! Thora confidently smiled as she knew that as long as Duraludon was paralyzed, she'd have a chance to turn the battle around. Toxtricity used Max Knuckle on Duraludon, it landed a critical super effective hit on Duraludon. A few explosions surrounded Duraludon as it shrunk down and collapsed onto the ground.

"Duraludon no," Raihan cried out.

Duraludon was down...Toxtricity shrunk back down to its normal size...was this it? Was the battle over? The referee looked to the fainted Pokemon then was ready to make his announcement.

"Duraludon is unable to battle," the referee announced, "Toxtricity wins! We have a winner for the first round of the semi-finals; Thora! She proceeds to the finals!"

The crowd roared and cheered. Thora was at a loss of words...she dropped onto the ground in a state of bewilderment. She won...she won against the dragon tamer Raihan. She was at a loss of words. Suddenly, Thora was beaming from ear to ear as she got up jumping up and down.

"Toxtricity you did it," Thora cheered, "we won! We've won!"

Toxtricity looked back over to Thora giving her a thumbs up smiling, "Tox!"

Raihan was shocked that he lost to Thora but a calm smile grew on his face. He went over to Duraludon thanking it for its battle before returning it to its ball. Afterwards, Raihan walked over to Thora who looked up at him with a curious look on her face.

"I honestly didn't expect that I would lose to you," Raihan admitted, "but I had an amazing experience battling you! I wish you luck in the finals and next time, I'd want a rematch."

"Thank you," Thora smiled, "and I will keep that in mind. I'm always open to those who want to challenge me."

Thora, for some reason, felt extremely confident after her battle with Raihan. After the Gym Leader shook hands, it was now down to the final battle for the semi-finals; Gordie vs Bede, the second to last battle to determine who proceeds to the finals to battle Thora!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the battle between Raihan and Thora was a bit of a challenge. Had to do an experiment with actually battling him and record the results of the battle into the story! Hope this was worth the wait!


	16. Countdown to the Finals!

Thora was happily relieved that the first part of the semi-finals was finally over. As she reached the break room to rest her Pokemon, she collapsed onto the couch laying back down sighing to herself. She didn't know where she got her strength from to defeat Raihan. Quite honestly, she didn't think she had it in her to defeat him knowing that both were on the same level to rival the champion Leon. Thora wanted to watch the next battle proceed between Bede and Gordie but she was too mentally exhausted to even wanting to get up due to how much energy she put into battling Raihan, the least she wanted to do was to rest up a bit before the finals. Thora shut her eyes as she began to clear her mind trying to rest. While she was resting, she began to think of Gordie, a small blush appeared on her face. If she were to face him, she probably wouldn't be able to contain herself with her bottled up feelings for Gordie would start to arise during the battle.

Thora had a strong feeling that she would face Gordie in the finals which the thought of it made her heart skip a beat. She couldn't help but blush. Thora tossed and turned a bit as couldn't get the thoughts of Gordie out of her mind. She started to think of the day when him and her shared their first kiss. Then, she began to remember their second kiss when Gordie kissed her before his battle with Melony. Though both of them were unexpected, deep down, she loved the feeling. It was hard to describe that sensation but from what she could only describe, it felt like something she wanted to experience again...but how could she even confess her feelings to Gordie if she was too much of a compulsive blush baby? Thora scrunched her hands over her eyes groaning to herself in frustration over the pent up feelings she was experiencing. She knew it had been five years since they last seen one another...she still remembered the day she became a certified Gym Leader and decided to move to Hammerlocke much to her heartbreak and Gordie's. 

In her heart, she was overjoyed he still remembered her but was held aback over the fact that now he was affectionate towards her and was blushing whenever he was in her presence, as was she. Thora tried to clear her mind for the second but once again, the thought of her and Gordie sharing their first kiss was replaying in her mind in a constant loop. She couldn't get it to stop. It was driving her insane! Thora wanted to scream but she held it in knowing she didn't want to cause a scene. After about thirty minutes or so went by, Thora was finally able to calm herself down as she was mentally rested for the time being. She sat herself thinking about what Gordie asked her on her tweleth birthday if one day they could ever become more than just best friends...what if, Thora was ready to go to that next level? But how?

"Hey Thora," a voice called out.

Thora woke up from her trance as she looked around wondering where the voice was coming from. She turned herself around to see who called out to her. Behind her was Cleo with Nessa.

"That...was AWESOME," Cleo exclaimed, "I can't believe you beat Raihan!"

"I couldn't believe it either," Thora chuckled nervously.

"Why so nervous," Nessa questioned, "you won and now you're going to the finals!"

Thora didn't need to be reminded after mentally calming herself down a couple of minutes ago. She was proud of making it into the finals but at the same time, she didn't want to feel any sense of nervousness or anxiety building up whether it be she were to battle Bede or Gordie. Deep down, in her heart, she wanted to battle against Gordie. She'd wanted to see how strong he'd gotten in the five years they haven't seen one another. 

"You okay," Cleo wondered.

"Huh? Oh yea," Thora reassured, "just in a deep state of thought is all..."

"Is it about you know who," Cleo quizzed smirking.

Thora began to blush knowing whom Cleo was referring to. She looked away causing Cleo to giggle mischievously.

"Did I hit a nail Thora?"

Thora continued to blush trying not to scream her head off thinking of Gordie. Nessa looked at the two with a confused look on her face then placed her hand on Thora's shoulder causing her to snap out of her blushing fit.

"Thora," Nessa assured, "think of it this way. Whomever you face, Cleo and I will be cheering for you!"

"Thanks Nessa," Thora softly smiled.

Nessa's phone began to ring as she grabbed it from her pocket and checked to see who was calling. Once she saw who it was, she stepped out to take the call.

"Got to take this call," Nessa spoke, "be cheering for you Thora!"

Once Nessa left, all that was left was Cleo and Thora. Thora began to wonder where the other Gym Leaders who participated were at but she didn't want to bring that into mind until...

"Hatterene is unable to battle," the referee on the widescreen declared, "Coalossal wins! We have a winner for the final round for the semi finals, Gordie! He proceeds to the finals!"

"The semi-finals final battle is now over," the spokesperson announced, "Gordie has won the match and proceeds to the finals where he will be facing against Thora!"

Thora's heart dropped, once she saw the results for the finals...she couldn't believe it. Gordie won...and she was to be facing him in the finals...Thora got up from her seat and was blushing heavily but was beaming. Her best friend won! He did it! She couldn't contain her excitement over his victory! Cleo noticed this and couldn't help but smile over Thora's reaction. Once the semi-finals had officially ended, everyone went into intermission for a couple of minutes to prepare for the finals. Thora was still in the break room thinking of a strategy with her final battle against Gordie. She was well aware that he specialized in Rock-types but she needed to come up with a plan to be able to win though the biggest obstacle would be going up against his Coalossal. Thora had seen what it was capable of during Gordie's battle against Melony. She couldn't believe it, their childhood promise was coming true. She couldn't stop smiling over it. 

"Thora," a voice called out.

Thora jumped to the sound of that voice. She started to blush knowing who it was as she slowly turned around. Behind her was Gordie! Thora was paralyzed once again in his presence. She couldn't stop blushing as she looked up at him who smiled back at her.

"I saw your battle against Raihan," Gordie spoke, "had no idea you were that strong!"

Thora looked away blushing still over his compliment. She wanted to say something to Gordie...ANYTHING! No words could escape her mouth...she was entirely speechless. Gordie was slightly confused over her reaction. He noticed how red her face was turning whenever he would talk with her, sit next to her, essentially anytime he was with her. Gordie remembered he wanted to tell Thora something but he didn't want to tell her what it was unless it was just him and her. Gordie's face began to blush as he looked to Thora who was still compulsively blushing.

"Thora," Gordie spoke.

"Yes," Thora replied looking up at him.

"Mind if you and I were to talk about something real quick alone," Gordie questioned still blushing.

Thora's eyes shot wide as her face turned beat red. Him and her alone?! Talking about what?! She hoped it wasn't something bad...Thora's heart would shatter to a million pieces if something bad were to happen between her and Gordie...she couldn't bare it...She could feel her anxiety taking over once again as she followed behind Gordie. She tried to calm herself down reminding herself that nothing bad could happen between her and Gordie, with how long they've known each other, nothing could tear them apart. Once alone, Gordie looked around making sure no one was around before turning his attention to Thora. Thora looked to Gordie who had an intense look in his blue eyes. She didn't like that look...what was it Gordie wanted to tell her?

"Thora, I want to know," Gordie began, "since we finally saw each other five years later, you've become shy, quiet and blushing nonstop whenever I'm around you...why's that?"

Wait...that was it?! Thora's eyes widened from Gordie's question. How was she going to confess this to him? She couldn't just randomly blurt out that it was because she was falling in love with him. She didn't felt that it was the right time to tell him...but part of her wanted to confess but why can't she?

"Thora..."

Thora looked away blushing heavily as Gordie continued looking at her. She felt herself about to crack. She couldn't hold onto the feelings any longer but she would need to...just for the right moment. Thora sighed still looking away, she had to say something...

"Remember when we shared our first kiss on Challenge Road on the Isle of Armor," Thora reminded.

Gordie began to blush remembering it but nodded.

"It's just..." Thora continued, "that moment, I don't know...I couldn't get it out of my mind...it's like a record playing on a constant loop, I can't get it to stop...It was unexpected but deep down, I enjoyed it and I wanted to experience it again...but I didn't know how to tell you because of how I felt about you..."

Gordie was taken aback. He knew he had strong feelings for Thora since they were children but to know Thora had harboring feelings for him...he didn't know how to comprehend it. All he could do was blush as he looked away for a second. He glanced back at Thora who glanced back at him with curious two colored eyes. Those eyes, they always drew him in...how alluring they were whenever he looked into them. 

"Why didn't you tell me earlier," Gordie wondered.

"I didn't know how to tell you," Thora confessed, "mainly cause my anxiety and fear got in the way over how you'd react if I told you..."

Suddenly, Gordie pulled Thora in hugging her. Thora started to blush as he hugged her feeling his warmth and his arms surrounding her body as she hugged him back.

"I'm just happy you told me," Gordie smiled warmly, "because I felt the same way too."

After they hugged, Thora glared lovingly into Gordie's blue eyes as he glared lovingly back into her two colored eyes. For some reason, after confessing some of her feelings to Gordie, Thora felt that a huge weight was lifted off of her chest. 

"Wanna know something Gordie," Thora queried.

"What," Gordie wondered.

"Whenever you're with me," Thora answered, "or whenever you hold me in your arms like you are right now, all of my anxiety, fear, nervousness, every negative feeling imaginable, they disappear because of you."

Gordie couldn't help but smile over what Thora had to say. He gently stroked Thora's hair as she rested her head on Gordie's chest. She stared up at him who glanced back at her affectionately. Both of their hearts were beating loudly from their chests as they closed their eyes leaning forward about to share a kiss when-

"Will the two finalists please make their way to the pitch," the spokesperson announced.

Gordie groaned in annoyance while Thora could only blush over her and him about to share their third kiss. 

"Fuck this...," Gordie grumbled under his breath.

Immediately, Gordie kissed Thora causing her to gasp over Gordie unexpectedly kissing her but she slowly closed her eyes returning the kiss. As the two best friends continued to kiss, Gordie pulled Thora closer to his body holding her as she wrapped her arms around Gordie's neck. In her mind, this reminded her of their first kiss but with a bit more affection though, the day would come when they would be official one day. Only question was, when? After they kiss, Gordie rested his forehead on Thora's smiling adoringly at her which caused her to blush. Gordie couldn't help but chuckle over how adorable Thora was when she blushed. It was too irresistibly cute! They were still in one another's arms which caught them by surprise as they released one another from their grip blushing. They quickly maintained composure as the two looked back at one another with confident smiles on their faces.

"May the best competitor win," Gordie smiled.

"Right," Thora nodded with a self-assured smile.

As Gordie and Thora went their separate ways to the pitch, Thora could hear her heart racing. This was the moment she was waiting years for. The promise her and Gordie made to one another many years ago...it was time to show what years of training was worth in this final challenge! The battle everyone was waiting for, Gordie vs Thora! It...was...TIME!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little something to add before the big event of the battle in the next chapter! Also two things I want to add in note wise: 
> 
> 1). So far, between Gordie and Thora, yes they are lifelong best friends. Their relationship at the moment, it's best described as not always platonic best friends. 
> 
> 2). In recent news, I can't seem to stop watching the last episode of Twilight Wings for Pokemon and have fallen madly in love with Gordie's voice, don't ask why...it's just too...perfect... ^^ (and I might have broken the replay button...oops...)
> 
> Overall, hope you enjoy the new chapter and be prepared for the battle between Gordie and Thora!!!


	17. Ultimate Showdown! Gordie vs Thora

“Ladies and Gents," the spokesperson began, "Welcome back to the final round of the competition! We have two competitors standing before us who both battled their way to the top and this fight will determined who will officially win! Our first finalist we have is a young starlet with an Electrifying personality who runs the Hammerlocke Stadium has made her way to the top rank as an Electric Gym Leader in just a short amount of time as well as a successful musician at that, give it up for Thora!"

The crowd roared in cheers which made Thora blush slightly over how flattered she felt.

“Our second finalist who she will be battling is the Rock Gym Leader from Circhester, a rising star aiming to become champion one day, give it up for, the hard-rocker crusher himself, Gordie!”

"This is it," Gordie spoke, "I'm curious to see how strong you've gotten."

"As am I," Thora replied, "like I said, don't hold back on me."

"I don't plan to..."

After their exchange, Gordie and Thora headed to their seperate areas ready for their battle. The referee appeared to make an announcement.

"Leaders, as of the last couple battles," the referee started, "this will be a five-on-five battle! The battle will end when either side is unable to battle! Let the match begin!"

As the battle begun Gordie withdrew his first Ultra Ball sending his first Pokemon out whilst performing a backflip. Barbaracle was sent out. Thora couldn't help but blush over how perfect he performed his backflip. She began to remember when he first performed a backflip for her when they were children. Thora snapped herself out of her daydream as she withdrew her first Ultra Ball. She knew which Pokemon to send out to face Barbaracle. She threw her Ultra Ball into the air while performing a rock star jump. Mow Rotom was sent out. Thora's face had changed from being a flustered blush baby to serious and calm trainer. She wasn't going to hold back, and neither was Gordie.

Barbaracle started the battle using Shell Smash. Thora knew what Gordie was planning at which she smirked at giving Gordie a taunting yet playful stare.

"Think again Gordie," Thora taunted, "Leaf Storm!"

Mow Rotom used Leaf Storm on Barbaracle landing a direct super effective hit on it. Barbaracle was hit heavily but managed to get back up. 

"We're just getting started," Gordie confidently beamed, "Barbaracle, Stone Edge!"

"Dodge and use Shadow Ball," Thora replied calmly.

Mow Rotom dodged Barbaracle's attack then used Shadow Ball on Barbaracle. Barbaracle managed to once again get back up as it desperately tried to hold on. Gordie looked to Thora noticing how serious she was during their battle. For some reason, he didn't know why but, he admired that side of her. He always loved how calm and collected she was when battling, it was like battle a completely different person. Gordie couldn't help but slightly blush over this.

"Something wrong," Thora questioned.

Gordie snapped out of his trance then turned his attention to Thora.

"You going to stand there in a daze or are you gonna really start taking this battle more seriously? Is that all you got?"

Gordie's expression changed back to being serious as he focused his attention back onto the battle.

"Not even close," Gordie warned, "Barbaracle, Stone Edge!"

Barbaracle managed to use its attack on Mow Rotom landing a critical hit on it. Thora's eyes widened but her expression did not change. Instead she smiled knowing he was finally taking their battle seriously though she knew, only one of them was going to walk out the winner. Mow Rotom managed to straighten itself back up ready for its next move.

"Not bad," Thora complimented, "but not good enough...Mow Rotom, Discharge!"

Mow Rotom readied its attack as a flare of electricity struck Barbaracle landing a direct hit causing a massive explosion. Once the smoke cleared, Barbaracle was lying on its back fainted.

"Barbaracle no," Gordie cried out.

"Barbaracle is unable to battle," the referee declared, "Mow Rotom wins!"

Thora closed her eyes as she confidently smiled to herself then turned her attention back to Gordie. Part of her wondered why he was holding back or was this a trick he was pulling on her...Whatever the reason maybe, she couldn't let her guard down. Mow Rotom was slightly bruised from Barbaracle's attack but still was able to manage. Gordie returned Barbaracle back into its Ultra Ball. Gordie withdrew his second Ultra Ball then threw it into the air. Out of the Ultra Ball, Shuckle was sent out. 

_He's kidding right,_ Thora thought, _Shuckle?!_

Part of Thora wanted to laugh over Gordie chose of the second Pokemon he brought out to battle against her Mow Rotom, but she didn't let that get to her. Focus!

"Mow Rotom, Shadow Ball," Thora called out.

Mow Rotom used its attack on Shuckle landing a direct hit causing Shuckle to hide in its shell. Thora was starting to get a bit annoyed...why would Gordie send out Shuckle...there had to be a reason. Once Shuckle popped out of its shell, Gordie looked to Thora with a serious look on his face which confused Thora wondering what he had up his sleeve.

"Stealth Rock," Gordie spoke.

Shuckle used its attack laying a trap of levitating stones around Mow Rotom. Thora's eyes widened once more seeing what Gordie was trying to pull but she didn't let it get to her.

"Leaf Storm," Thora ordered.

"Shuckle dodge and use Rock Tomb," Gordie called out.

Surprisingly, Shuckle managed to dodge Mow Rotom's attack as it hid in its shell then once it popped back out, it used Rock Tomb on Mow Rotom landing a critical hit. Mow Rotom hit the ground fainting.

"Mow Rotom," Thora cried out.

"Mow Rotom is unable to battle," the referee declared, "Shuckle wins!"

"Nice work Shuckle," Gordie praised.

"Shuckle," Shuckle replied.

Thora returned Mow Rotom back into its Ultra Ball thanking it for its hard work then looked to Gordie. Her heart began to skip a beat looking at him. He had a confident smile on his face, another feature about him that she loved...he looked...handsome. Wait, no, not now...she had to focus on the battle. She remembered Shuckle's Stealth Rock was in effect meaning any of her four Pokemon she had left on her that she would try to bring out would get hurt. Though it would be a risk, she cannot back down. Thora withdrew her second Ultra Ball and threw it into the air, she knew who to bring out next. Out of the Ultra Ball, Dracozolt was sent out. Suddenly, the levitating stones surrounding Dracozolt collided against it causing damage. Thora grunted in frustration over what she saw as Gordie watched with a confident smile.

"So this was your plan," Thora questioned, "not a bad strategy..."

"This is only the beginning Thora," Gordie taunted with a smirk.

Thora didn't like what she heard. What else did Gordie had planned for her during their battle? That could wait, now she had to focus once again. 

"Dracozolt, Stomping Tantrum," Thora ordered.

Dracozolt used its attack on Shuckle throwing it off balance landing a direct hit on it. Shuckle was on its back trying to frantically flip itself back over until-

"Dragon Pulse."

Dracozolt used Dragon Pulse on Shuckle blasting it against a wall knocking it out to the point it fainted.

"Shuckle," Gordie cried out.

"Shuckle is unable to battle," the referee declared, "Dracozolt wins!"

"Remarkable Dracozolt," Thora smiled.

"Zolt," Dracozolt replied.

Gordie returned Shuckle back into its Ultra Ball then withdrew his third Ultra Ball. He knew which Pokemon to bring out next...He tossed the Ultra Ball into the air. Out of the Ultra Ball, Tyranitar was sent out. Tyranitar, now this was a challenge. Thora beamed knowing what she would be up against. Suddenly, once Tyranitar was sent out, a sandstorm started brewing inside the stadium. 

"Dracozolt, Dragon Pulse," Thora called out.

"Dodge and use Ice Punch," Gordie ordered.

Tyranitar managed to dodge Dracozolt's attack then proceeded to use Ice Punch on Dracozolt landing a direct super effective hit on it. Dracozolt was knocked back onto the ground but managed to get back up only to get hit by the sandstorm. Thora began to panic a bit. Dracozolt was still able to fight though with Stealth Rock and Sandstorm in effect, it would prove to be a challenge...Thora kept her cool focusing on the battle, she can't break down, not now...

"Dracozolt Discharge," Thora ordered.

Dracozolt managed to land a direct hit on Tyranitar which did some damage but was still standing giving Dracozolt an intimidating stare. 

"Not bad, but not good enough," Gordie smirked, "Tyranitar Ice Punch once more!"

Tyranitar used its move on Dracozolt landing a critical hit causing Dracozolt to fall onto the ground. Thora began to slightly panic. 

"Dracozolt, you able to continue," Thora questioned in a worried tone.

Dracozolt struggled to get up as it stumbled looking to Tyranitar breathing heavily. It wasn't ready to go down just yet. 

"Dracozolt hit Tyranitar with Stomping Tantrum," Thora called out.

Dracozolt used its move on Tyranitar landing a super effective hit. Tyranitar managed to get back up ready for its next attack.

"Stone Edge," Gordie called out.

Tyranitar used its move on Dracozolt landing a critical hit causing it to crash onto the ground fainted.

"Dracozolt," Thora cried out.

"Dracozolt is unable to battle," the referee declared, "Tyranitar wins!"

Tyranitar roared after claiming victory from defeating Dracozolt all Gordie could do was smile to himself. Thora returned Dracozolt into its Ultra Ball then glanced over to Gordie who glanced back over to her with a smirk as his right hand was facing up with his palm facing towards him taunting her by gestering his four fingers excluding his thumb back and forth as if saying "Come on". Thora started to blush seeing this but quickly shook it off. Thora withdrew her third Ultra Ball and tossed it up into the air. Out of the Ultra Ball, Lanturn was sent out. Just like when Dracozolt was sent out, the levitating rocks surrounding Lanturn collided with it causing damage. Gordie glared at Thora with a serious expression on his face once more. This time, he wasn't going to go easy on her as he promised her.

"Earthquake," Gordie spoke.

Thora's eyes widened as Tyranitar used its attack on Lanturn landing a super effective hit. Lanturn managed to take the hit but it desperately tried to hang on. Thora started to panic feeling her anxiety starting to consume her. Not now...Thora snapped herself out of it and focused back on the battle seeing Lanturn turning to Thora nodding in understanding with a confident smile. Thora confidently smiled back at Lanturn nodding in return.

"Lanturn Hydro Pump," Thora commanded.

Lanturn, using all its strength, attacked Tyranitar with Hydro Pump landing a critical super effective hit causing Tyranitar to hit a wall. Tyranitar slipped onto the ground as it fainted. 

"Tyranitar is unable to battle," the referee declared, "Lanturn wins!"

"Nice one Lanturn," Thora cheered.

Lanturn replied back nodding with a smile. Gordie returned Tyranitar into its Ultra Ball then withdrew his fourth Ultra Ball. Gordie paused for a second to look at Thora. He began to admire how beautiful she was and how much she'd grown since they last saw one another. He was amazed of how strong she had gotten and was thrilled he got the chance to battle her. But there was just something about her that made him feel...happy. In a way that he was content whenever he saw her smile, heard her laugh, heard her angelic voice...something but he just didn't know what...he knew that he had strong feelings for Thora and wanted to be more than best friends but he didn't know how to tell her...

Gordie shook his head bringing himself back to reality as he tossed his fourth Ultra Ball into the air. Out of Ultra Ball, Stonjourner was sent out. Lanturn was not in good condition after enduring a massive hit from Tyranitar's Earthquake. Thora had to think of something to be able to turn the tide of the battle around at this point...anything!

"Lanturn, Hydro Pump," Thora called out.

"Dodge and use Body Press," Gordie ordered.

Stonjourner dodged Lanturn's attack then used its attack on Lanturn landing a direct hit causing Lanturn to cry out in pain. 

"Lanturn," Thora cried out, "try to get of there and use Thunderbolt."

Lanturn managed to use Thunderbolt inflicting a direct hit on Stonjourner. Stonjourner still managed to hold through as it didn't do much damage. 

"Rock Tomb," Gordie spoke.

Stonjourner used its attack on Lanturn dealing the final blow on it causing an explosion. Once the smoke cleared, Lanturn was on the ground, fainted.

"Lanturn is unable to battle," the referee declared, "Stonjourner wins!"

"Nice one Stonjourner," Gordie praised.

"Jour," Stonjourner replied.

Thora returned Lanturn into its Ultra Ball then withdrew her fourth Ultra Ball. She tossed it into the air and out of the Ultra Ball, Jolteon was sent out. The levitating rocks surrounding Jolteon collided with her causing some damage. Just then, the sandstorm had subsided, this was good. Both were now down to their last two Pokemon...it would be unclear of how the battle would end and what the outcome would be, but all in all, it was about who had gotten stronger.

"Stonjourner Rock Tomb," Gordie ordered.

"Dodge and use Iron Tail," Thora called out.

Stonjourner was about to use its attack but Jolteon was too fast as she cleanly used its attack on Stonjourner landing a super effective hit. Stonjourner was pushed back a bit from the attack but managed to stand its ground. 

"Body Press," Gordie commanded.

Stonjourner used its move on Jolteon landing a critical hit as Jolteon cried out in pain. Thora started to panic knowing that if she didn't know what to do next, she would lose. Then it hit her.

"Jolteon, Thunderbolt," Thora ordered.

Jolteon charged her energy then released it landing a critical hit on Stonjourner. Stonjourner was desperate to hang on as was Jolteon but still manage to hold it together. 

"Jolteon, Thunder Fang!"

"Rock Tomb!"

Stonjourner used its move on Jolteon but she managed to gracefully jump into the air dodging its move as she attacked Stonjourner with her move. Surprisingly, Stonjourner still stuck its ground and refused to fall. Stonjourner was breathing heavily as was Jolteon.

"Jolteon Iron Tail once more," Thora called out.

"Stonjourner Body Press," Gordie shouted.

Both Pokemon charged at one another with their attacks until they collided. Both were equally matched as they tried to take the other one down until a massive explosion occurred. After a couple of seconds, the smoke cleared and on the ground were two fainted Pokemon: Jolteon and Stonjourner, the intensity of their attacks knocked each other out.

"Both sides are unable to battle," the referee declared, "it's a draw!"

Gordie and Thora returned their Pokemon back into their Ultra Balls. This was it, they were down to their last Pokemon. Gordie withdrew his last Ultra Ball tossing it into the air. Out of the Ultra Ball, Coalossal was sent out. Thora took a second to clear her mind before sending out her last Pokemon. She began to remember the training she went through for over a decade...it was now time to put it to the test with her last Pokemon. Thora took a deep breath then glanced at Gordie with a confident expression on her face. She withdrew her final Ultra Ball tossing it into the air. Out of the Ultra Ball, Toxtricity was sent out. Just before they were about to declare their next move:

Out of the mist appeared Gigantamax Coalossal! This was it...It was time. Thora threw her hand out preparing to Gigantamax Toxtricity, then in her hand was a giant Pokeball that appeared in her hand. Before she tossed it, she looked to Gordie giving him a wink with a smile, which caused him to blush slightly. Then, Thora threw the Pokeball into the air as far as she could. From out of the mist appeared Gigantamax Totrixtricity. Thora showed a look of confidence as she glared back at Gordie who had the same expression.

"This is the ultimate test," Gordie spoke, "to see how strong one of us has gotten."

"May the best one win," Thora replied, "Toxtricity let's start off with Max Knuckle!"

Toxtricity used its attack on Coalossal landing a super effective hit. It was still standing but it wasn't enough to bring down Coalossal!

"Coalossal Max Quake," Gordie called out.

Coalossal used its move on Toxtricity inflicting a super effective hit on Toxtricity. Thora looked up at Toxtricity worried over the state it was in.

"Toxtricity, you alright," Thora questioned in a worried tone.

"Tox," Toxtricity bellowed.

"Good, then let's hit Coalossal with G-Max Stun Shock!"

Toxtricity managed to use its attack on Coalossal landing a direct hit. Thora remembered that with its move, it had a chance to either poison or paralyze her opponent. She only had to rely on luck to see what would happen next...just then...Coalossal grunted in pain, it was poisoned! Gordie looked up at Coalossal wondering what was wrong with it.

"Coalossal what happened," Gordie fretted.

"Yes, Coalossal's been poisoned," Thora smiled eagerly.

"It's what?!"

"Toxtricity's G-Max move when used has a 50/50 chance of either poisoning the opposite side or paralyzing them," Thora informed, "and from what is happening with Coalossal, it was poisoned meaning as you continue to battle, it will slowly be damaged by poison."

Gordie became hesitant over what Thora informed him but he kept his cool focusing on the final match.

"We're not ready to back down just yet," Gordie persisted, "Coalossal Max Flare!"

Coalossal used its move on Toxtricity inflicting some damage onto it but didn't do much. Coalossal was hurt by poison but neither it nor Toxtricity were ready to give in. 

"Max Knuckle," Thora called out.

Toxtricity used it attack on Coalossal landing another super effective hit. Coalossal managed to take the blow but was still standing.

"G-Max Volcalith," Gordie ordered.

"Hit it back with G-Max Stun Shock," Thora shouted.

Both sides used their G-Max moves and both were evenly matched! Both tried to outmatch the other! The crowd was going wild between the clash between Gordie and Thora! This was heart racing! Suddenly, a massive explosion erupted inside the stadium causing the audience to scream. Once the smoke cleared, the mist began to clear as well as Coalossal and Toxtricity were in their normal forms. Their time in their Gigantamax forms were up. Both were heavily out of breath and bruised as they looked to one another. Both of their attack dealt massive damage to one another but it was remarkable that they were both standing even after they reverted back to their normal sizes! Toxtricity stumbled a bit to the right but still managed to stand on its own two feet looking at Coalossal as if giving it an intimidating look. Coalossal stepped forward ready for another attack until...out of the blue, it collapsed right in front of Toxtricity. It fainted due to the effects of poison. 

"Coalossal," Gordie cried out.

"Coalossal is unable to battle," the referee declared, "Toxtricity wins! We have a winner for the competition, Thora! She and Toxtricity win the finals!"

Thora collapsed onto her knees in a state of shock and disbelief. She must be dreaming. She beat her childhood best friend. She won...Thora actually won! Thora wanted to cry over her victory but her tear ducts were dry. She couldn't believe it! The crowd roared and cheered over Thora's victory! Thora beamed from ear to ear as she sprung up jumping up and down cheering then ran over to her Toxtricity hugging it in her arms!

"Toxtricity you did it," Thora cheered, "we've won! We won the competition! I couldn't have done it without...thank you."

Toxtricity's eyes widened slightly from Thora's hug but proceeded to hug her back, "Tox."

Gordie was in a state of shock. His childhood best friend, the woman he had strong feelings for beat him...he was at a loss of words. He went over to Coalossal thanking it for its hard work then returned it back into its ball. Gordie glanced over to Thora who continued to hug Toxtricity as an adoring smile grew on his face. He wanted to win but deep down, it didn't matter. Overall, Gordie was happy one of his and Thora's promise was fulfilled. However, the other promises they made to one another had yet to be fulfilled. Gordie was proud of Thora all and all, that was all that mattered. He wanted to go over to Thora and tell her something but he began to blush as he looked away knowing what he wanted to tell her was more personal...and now wasn't the time. Instead, he gazed at Thora one last time with a warm smile blushing as he walked away to the locker room leaving Thora and Toxtricity by themselves with the roaring crowd. 

Thora looked up wondering where Gordie went as she looked around. She was a bit sadden that he left without saying a word to her...the least he could've done was congratulate her. As the ceremony commence, Thora was given a tiara for her victory as well as a commemorative photo with Leon! Thora was highly honored to take a photo op with the Champion, she was beaming! After the event ended, all the Gym Leaders and interviewers surrounded Thora congratulating her for the victory and complimented her on her battle with Gordie. Thora was happy and a bit uncomfortable about this amount of attention she was receiving when deep down...the only attention she wished she had for her victory was Gordie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a massive doozy to write. Hope this was worth the wait you were all waiting for! Honestly, this was the hardest battle I've ever had to write. No pun intended...Goddammit, all the Rock puns...I swear to Kami!!! Not my fault some of the stuff involving Gordie had a bit of innuendos!!! Leave me alone! Anywhooooo, enjoy the chapter and get ready for what's to come for the two love Pidoves because I am ^-^!!


	18. Sound of Silence

A few days had come and gone since the competition had come to a close, Thora was still a bit upset over not hearing a word from Gordie. As League season continued on, Thora went along with her duty as a Gym Leader as normal but deep down, she couldn't stop thinking about Gordie. He left without congratulating her and she feared that after losing to her, he might not want to speak with her. During the course of League season with battling new challengers and recording new music, Thora's anxiety was nearly about to take its toll on her. She just couldn't stop thinking about Gordie. Where was he? Was he that upset about his loss towards her? Maybe he was too busy with his duty as a Gym Leader with meet and greets, gym challenges, among others. Her anxiety was too much for her that though she was able to remain calm and focused during Gym Challenges who would come challenge the Hammerlocke stadium, it was hard for her to even write new music...what was wrong with her?

Thora tried to send Gordie a few text messages but she did not receive a reply much to her disappointment. She even tried to call him when he wasn't busy, once again, no reply. Thora was at a loss at this point, she didn't know what do. Her anxiety was consuming her. That night, Thora was laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling as her overwhelming feelings for Gordie continued to pile up. Her only attire consisted of a black flowing crop top and a pair of black shorts. Her love for Gordie was inevitable. She couldn't get him out of her mind. Everytime she thought about him, she'd start blushing. Thora began to remember their first kiss once more; the soft texture of his lips on hers, his fingers stroking her hair, his touch. It felt rejuvenating, it made her felt alive. Thora tossed and turned trying to get those thoughts out of her mind...then she remembered the conversation she had with Melony during the competition.

_"Thora, dear," Melony spoke, "if possible, do you mind if I ask you a small question? Just between you and I."_

_"Sure, what it is," Thora wondered._

_A gentle smile spread on Melony's face, "Are you in love with my son?"_

Thora pressed her hands against her face groaning to herself over the memory. But what if it was true? What if Thora was truly in love with Gordie? They've known each other for twenty years and to see each other again after five years, it felt like, her feelings for him went from once her liking him as a best friend to crushing on him to slowly manifesting into love. However, Thora had a hard time trying to admit her feelings to Gordie due to her shyness around him seeing to her, he'd gotten handsome but for her, she didn't think not much had changed. Many fans and admirers find Thora beautiful even Gordie...but deep down, at times she didn't see it. 

While relaxing, she got a call on her computer which caught Thora's attention. She got up from her bed and went over to her bed to see who was contacting her. She read the receiver and noticed it was her little brother Ramone. Thora picked up the call.

"Is it on," Ramone wondered checking the connection, "one, one, one, one-one-one-one-one-one."

Thora chuckled, "It's on Bub."

Ramone's eye widened once he saw Thora on the screen, "Hey sis! It's been forever since we last talked!"

"Hehe, come on, last time we spoke was a two weeks ago."

"Oh," Ramone replied bluntly.

Thora couldn't help but laugh at Ramone. Ramone had changed since the last time they spoke. He was now eleven years old with shoulder length light blue hair, lime green eyes and tan skin. His attire consisted at the moment of an Eevee t shirt and blue shorts.

"Anyways, how are things in Hammerlocke," Ramone continued.

"Can't complain," Thora shrugged, "Gym challengers come and go, some were able to proceed, others failed."

"Of course, you strike like lightning and roar like THUNDA!"

"Hahaha hey, that's my line!"

"What can I say? I'm proud to be the little brother of a Gym Leader who won the competition by not only beating Raihan but also Gordie! Thora, your battle was amazing!"

Gordie...that name struck her in the heart. Not hearing anything from him...it felt like nothing but silence on her end when trying to get in touch with him. It was driving her insane! Thora chuckled nervously over this but then slumped down looking at her keyboard the moment Gordie's name was mentioned.

"What's wrong big sis," Ramone wondered, "was it something I said?"

"You're okay Bub," Thora reassured smiling, "it's just...nothing really."

Thora didn't like seeing her little brother upset for any reason. It was one of the worst things she couldn't bare to see. Thora was seen as a second mother to Ramone when her mother and father were usually busy and Ramone would turn to her for comfort and for someone to play with him. Their relationship with one another was really close.

"By the way," Ramone continued, "the reason I wanted to call you was because I got good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Bad news," Thora blurted out without giving a second thought. 

Ramone was silent for a second looking down at the ground as he tried to muster up the strength to tell Thora the bad news with shedding any tears. He looked up at Thora with sadden lime green eyes.

"It's about Mom," Ramone began, "she went into the hospital for a check up only to find that...that...there was a tumor on her vocal cords..."

Thora's eyes widened from shock. Thora felt like her world was starting to crumble hearing the news. 

"How is she now," Thora questioned in a worried tone.

"She's currently fine," Ramone reassured, "the doctor said she was lucky they found it in time before it would've spread but currently they're running tests to see what the results are..."

Thora sighed looking down at the keyboard, "Okay."

"Big sis, will you come home again really soon?"

Thora glanced up at the screen seeing Ramone's sadden lime green eyes. She knew how much he'd miss seeing his older sister since she moved out to Hammerlocke. Thora gave Ramone a warm smile.

"One day very soon."

"Yes," Ramone cheered, "now, ready for the good news???"

"Lay it on me," Thora smiled.

"You know the Gym Leader who runs the Circhester Stadium?"

"Melony?"

"No! Her son, Gordie!"

Thora began to blush when Ramone brought up Gordie again. She looked away a bit flustered as thoughts of him flooded her mind. Ramone was confused by this wondering what was wrong with his sister.

"You okay sis," Ramone questioned, "you turned your head away the moment I brought up Gordie's name."

"It's nothing," Thora denied, "no reason really."

Ramone's eyes widened out of curiousity but then a mischevious smirk grew on his face, "Ooooooh, you have a thing for Gordie don't you?"

"No I don't," Thora denied again, "just surprised you mentioned him was all."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Thora's face turned beat red as she was internally screaming, "He's not! He's not! He's not! He's not! We're just best friends!"

"Calm down sis," Ramone laughed, "I'm just kidding, sorry I stressed you out. Anyways, my good news, a day ago, Ruby and I were trying to work on a new move for us to use but her and I were having a hard time trying to master it. So during a meet and greet, I was lucky enough to talk with Gordie about Ruby in teaching her Rock Throw and what I was doing wrong. For starters, he was impressed with how well I was raising Ruby and how perfect her fur was. But long story short, he agreed to help me with teaching Ruby Rock Throw and strengthening her attack and defense!"

Seeing Ramone excited made Thora smiled. She always loved seeing her little brother excited. She was thrilled hearing about her little brother's mentor ship.

"Oh by the way," Ramone remembered, "Gordie wanted to know if you're doing okay."

"Wha?"

Thora began to blush thinking about Gordie wondering if she was doing alright. She was flattered.

"He also wanted me to tell you there was something he wanted to discuss with you when the time was right," Ramone added.

"When the time was right," Thora wondered. 

What did Gordie mean by when the time was right? Now Thora was curious about what Gordie wanted to talk about with her. Then again, she hadn't heard from Gordie in the past few days which was breaking her heart and she didn't know why...

"But why does it hurt...I didn't hear from him the past few days?"

"What do you mean," Ramone wondered.

"After the competition ended," Thora began, "he just left without saying a word. No congratulations, nothing. Not even when I left the Wyndon Stadium."

Ramone thought for a second to think over what Thora was saying to him.

"You don't know," Ramone quizzed.

"Huh," Thora questioned.

"Gordie has a tendency where he would shut himself away in the locker room making post defeat interviews a major rarity," Ramone informed, "surprised you didn't know that about him."

Thora stopped for a moment. She had no idea Gordie took the loss that hard...now a part of her felt horrible over winning against him. She wondered if that was the reason he was silence on social media for the past few days. Then again, she was happy he asked about her through Ramone to which she couldn't help but blush smiling to herself. Suddenly, Thora remembered she had a concert to put on in half an hour at the Hammerlocke Stadium. She needed to get ready!

"Oh shit," Thora muttered to herself, "need to shower and get ready."

"Something up sis," Ramone wondered.

"Nothing," Thora reassured, "though, I'm gonna need to get ready for my concert tonight."

"Oh that's right," Ramone remembered, "can't wait to see your live broadcast! It's gonna be killer!"

"You bet!"

Thora gave Ramone a thumbs up with an optimistic wink with Ramone returning one back with a thumbs up.

"I got to go now," Thora spoke.

"Alright," Ramone nodded, "good luck out there sis! Knock em' dead out there!"

"Always do! Talk to you later Bub."

"Bye Sis!"

Thora hung up the phone as she got up to get ready to take a shower. Once she entered into the bathroom, Thora removed her clothes and started the shower. She stepped inside and began to wash herself and her hair. While bathing herself, she began to think of Gordie once again, but this time, she thought about the intimate moments she had with him. Their first kiss they shared on Challenge Road on Isle of Armor, their two kisses they shared during the competition and moments he hugged Thora in his arms. For some reason, it wasn't enough for her. She wanted more...she didn't know why but she knew that deep down, she wanted to be more than Gordie's best friend but just didn't know if Gordie felt the same way too. Suddenly, Thora began to have a thought of Gordie holding her in his arms the feeling of warmth, protection, trust...love. Thora wished to be in Gordie's arms again...she'd do anything to experience that feeling again.

After she finished her shower, Thora got out of the bathroom heading into her bedroom to pick out what to wear in time for the concert. Thora picked out a blue and purple halter crop top with black stars, black studded skirt, and black studded boots to match. For her hairstyle, Thora was thinking of what to wear for the concert...something unique. Then it hit her! Thora decided to put her hair up into long twin ponytails held up by two yellow ribbons. She looked at herself in the mirror checking her appearance to see how she looked. Thora smiled in approval she nodded then grabbed her studded black leather jacket and her Rotom electric guitar and headed out her apartment to meet up with Cleo and the others.

Once she made it to the Hammerlocke Stadium, Cleo and the others were preparing for the concert. Cleo's appearance was different from her other appearances. Cleo wore her hair in two odango ponytails wearing a black and yellow flowing halter top, black shorts and black combat boots.

"There you are," Cleo called out, "what took you so long?!"

"My brother," Thora replied nervously chuckling.

"Anyways, we're about to go on in a few minutes so we need to get ready to put on a show no one will easily forget," Cleo remarked proudly.

"Right," Thora nodded.

"Alright you guys," the stage right spoke, "we're ready in 60 seconds."

"Let's do this," Thora confidently smiled.

"Yeah," the other band mates yelled out with their fists in the air!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on fire! Writing a new chapter the next day and so far I'm getting really excited about what's next to come for the love Pidoves! Enjoy this early treat!


	19. Confession I

Once Thora and her bandmates went on stage, the the crowd roared and cheered! Huge explosions erupted just when the music played as the concert commenced. While Thora and her band were playing through their set, Thora was in the moment. She could feel the energy from everyone in the audience screaming, roaring, cheering, yelling, calling out her name. It felt rejuvenating. Thora couldn't help but smile contently as she sung her heart out and played her electric guitar for the fans who came out to see her and her band. In the guitar solos, Thora let her heart out as she played out the solos while singing out her heart and soul. Everyone was watching her perform, but deep in her heart, she was hoping the one person who would watch her would be Gordie. While playing through their set, many memories began to surface through Thora's mind:

_During their second and third song, Thora began to remember the memories she shared with her father during her training. Thora at the time was six years old with her Toxel helping her strengthen its attack and defense. Another memory she recalled was when she was given Dracozolt as a her second Pokemon on her tenth birthday. At first, Dracozolt wanted nothing to do with Thora but surprisingly she was able to befriend it by presenting her right hand to Dracozolt looking away. Out of curiosity, Dracozolt looked at Thora's hand then nudged its head onto her hand. Wyndham was at a loss of words over what he had witnessed but was proud that Thora was able to handle the situation calmly. After befriending Dracozolt, they encountered a Rotom which Thora used Dracozolt for the first time to battle and helped her obtained her third Pokemon Rotom. Once Thora caught Rotom, Wyndham gave Thora a Rotom catalog using it to obtain Mow Rotom._

_During the fourth and fifth song, Thora began to remember the time she spent with her grandfather Thor. One memory that resurfaced was when Thora was twelve, he took Thora to the Isle of Armor where he taught her about a technique to help strengthen her Electric Pokemon. It was during a massive thunderstorm, at first, Thora was hesitant about training during a storm but Thor reassured her that there was nothing to worry about and learn to face her fears head on. She withdrew her Pokemon and started with her Toxtricity who was struck by lightning and absorbed the blow. After witnessing what she had saw, Thora beamed as she continued on with her grandfather's training._

_During the sixth and seventh song, Thora remembered the day her father and grandfather left the Galar region to search for enlightenment and to rekindle their relationship. The memory was still fresh in her mind as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She missed her father and grandfather dearly and the two songs were going out to both of them. Five years later, it felt like it was just yesterday that they left Galar to start their journey and nothing had changed. Though one day, she would be able to see them again but only time would truly tell._

_While the band began their eighth and ninth song, out of the blue, Thora began to remember the memories she shared with her childhood best friend Gordie. She remembered their time when they took part in the Gym Challenge at 12 and 13 years old. Thora reminisced when Gordie talked about his dream of becoming a Rock Gym Leader and what his dream team would consist of but at times would be self-conscious about it but Thora applauded him smiling brightly. Gordie smiled nervously over Thora smiling at him then glanced at Thora with a stare that confused Thora a bit. He was glancing at her in an admiring way. Thora began to blush from then as she looked away which caused Gordie to awaken from his trance as he blushed looking away as well. More and more memories continued to resurface of her and Gordie, she couldn't help but smile as she played._

_Another memory that resurfaced was her and Gordie supporting one another during their battles to expressing their dreams and even one memory of the two camping with one another and fell asleep in each others' arms. The last memory was of the day Thora was to move to Hammerlocke to start her new life as a Gym Leader, she was thrilled by the news but was upset she would leave behind Circhester but most of all...Gordie. Once she told Gordie the news, he was elated by the news but saddened she would be leaving. They made a promise they would see each other again and hope one day to battle one another. Gordie also reminded Thora to not forget the other promise which made her blush. She nodded as the two embraced one another before Thora headed out to Hammerlocke._

Back in the present, Thora slowly closed her eyes as she started her guitar solo. She was in another dimension once again. She allowed the music to flow through her veins as she slowly descended onto her knees. Fans screamed and cheered as she continued her solo. For once in her life, Thora felt liberated in a way that she was happy she was able to accomplish what she wanted in life but...it wasn't enough, only one thing was missing...Thora opened her eyes as she got up continuing her song. It was then, as the concert was starting to come to an end, the band was down to their last song, it was the one song Thora had been working on for the past few months and it was time to perform it to everyone in Galar.

"Thank you everyone for coming out to see us," Thora shouted, "here's our last song for you guys! Hope you're ready to rock out!"

"1, 2, 3, 4," Cleo called out.

Once they began to play their last song, the energy level in the stadium was at an all high! Everyone was enticed by Thora's alluring voice as she sang her last song. The band's energy was exhilarating as they played while Thora sung her heart out hoping her new song would be able to reach out to everyone. Thora had never felt this amount of confidence and energy from the crowd as she continued to sing and perform on stage for the audience. She was smiling brightly feeling her heart racing, it felt addicting! She loved the feeling of performing on stage for her fans! As the song was coming to a close, the crowd was cheering and dancing to the music until the concert was over. The crowd had gone wild. The night was a major success!

"Thank you again for coming out," Thora thanked, "my bandmates and I will be holding meet and greets with everyone who decides to stick around! See you there! Good night Hammerlocke!"

As the crowd cheered, Thora and the rest of the band members headed backstage to put their instruments away and to rest a bit. Thora felt energized from the concert as her smile never left her face. Cleo ran up to Thora beaming.

"That concert was awesome," Cleo exclaimed, "we rocked their faces off!"

"Hehe, you can say that," Thora chuckled.

"Hey, you think you know who saw your performance live?"

"Who?"

"Don't you who me! You know..."

Cleo giggled mischievously over who she was referring to. Thora began to blush over who Cleo was talking about. 

"Come on now," Cleo urged, "what if he did see your performance? How would you feel?"

Thora didn't say a word but instead looked down blushing heavily. Her other two band mates looked to Thora with an admiring smile over Thora's reaction.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww," they gushed in unison.

"Anyways, we should head out and meet up with the fans," Thora reminded.

"That we should," Cleo nodded.

After the band got settled, the met with the fans for a meet and greet where Thora signed autographs for fans, took pictures with them along with the other bandmembers and even answered any questions the fans had about Electric Type Pokemon to which Thora didn't mind. All was going well into the evening until everything was starting to wind down. Cleo and Thora were exhausted but continued to sign autographs and take photo ops. Cleo slumped in her chair whining out of exhaustion.

"How long have we been sitting here for," Cleo complained.

"Nearly two hours," Thora replied winded.

"I'm tired, I'm hungry, I wanna shower and pass the fuck out!"

"Welcome to the life of a Gym Leader and a rock star," Thora replied cynically, "now shut up and smile."

"Fine," Cleo grumbled sitting up crossing her arms.

As Cleo sat up, she heard the sounds of women screaming as if fangirling over someone or something. She got up wondering where it was coming from until her eyes widened from what she saw. In the distance, was Gordie and surrounding him were a few fangirls asking for autographs which he didn't mind. Suddenly, a creeping mischievious smile formed on Cleo's face.

"Hey Thora," Cleo spoke still staring in the direction where Gordie was.

"What's up," Thora replied.

"How would you feel if I told you that the man you've been having a hard on for years is here and if he were to come over here, what would you do?"

"Well there would be three things I would do," Thora began, "one, I'd blush insanely if he approached me or hugged me, two, I'd scream my head off or three, I'd pass out. OR I'd do a combination of the three...why do you ask?"

"Don't freak out but I see Gordie over there..."

"Where," Thora jumped blushing.

"I'mma call him over..."

"Don't you dare..."

"I'mma do it!"

"Don't. You. Fucking. DARE!"

"HEY GORDIE," Cleo called out, "THE GIRL OF YOUR DREAMS IS OVER HERE, COME AND SAY HI TO HER!!!!"

Thora stiffened the moment Gordie noticed her then headed over to where her and Cleo were. Thora was paralyzed. She couldn't move. Her face was turning beat red.

"Cleo," Thora growled.

"Yes bestie," Cleo sang.

"Remind me next time I see you, I'm gonna kick your ass..."

"Ummm you're welcome," Cleo scoffed.

"Thora," Gordie smiled.

Thora couldn't speak, she was blushing too hard looking up at him. 

"Come on Thora," Thora thought to herself, "say something to him, he's right fucking there! He's so fucking hot...wait what am I saying about him?! Hot??? REALLY?!"

"Looks like the bandmates need help the stage equipment," Cleo stated as she got up, "you two have fun~"

As soon as Cleo left, all there was left was Gordie and Thora. Thora was still a blushing mess in front of Gordie. No words were able to form from her mouth and her mind was blank the moment she looked into his blue eyes. Then something hit her, she wanted to know why he was silent the past few days. Gordie was blushing as well since there was something he'd wanted to tell Thora but didn't know how to tell her.

"Gordie I," Thora spoke.

"Thora, I," Gordie began.

"There's something I want to talk about," the two blurted out in unison, "Wait, you too?!"

"You first!"

"No you!"

"No, seriously!"

Both began to blush uncontrollably knowing both had something they wanted to tell one another but it was hard for them to confess. 

"Gordie," Thora replied looking down blushing, "can we go somewhere more private to talk?"

"Sure," Gordie answered blushing.

Thora took ahold of Gordie's hand insanely blushing as the two went off into the Hammerlocke stadium into a room she knew of where the two would be alone. She looked around making sure no one was around. When no one was around, Thora turned her attention back to Gordie who glanced back at her still burning up.

"So, who goes first," Thora questioned.

"You go," Gordie blurted out.

"Alright," Thora nodded looking away.

After awhile she glanced back at Gordie with saddened eyes which made Gordie curious but worried.

"The past few days," Thora began, "after the competition, I haven't heard word from you...I tried calling you, messaging you, everything...and...after the finals ended, you left...without even saying a word to me..."

Gordie was silent as he looked away knowing how much this hurt Thora. He didn't know it hurt her this much; he felt guilty. When he gazed back at Thora, he noticed tears were starting to stream down Thora's cheeks which startled him. He didn't like seeing Thora cry...

"You didn't congratulate me," Thora continued as she started to weep, "no words saying how proud you were of me, nothing...I felt like my world was collapsing because of that...Ramone told me that you asked if I was doing alright...I told him I was when in reality, I wasn't...I was broken. My anxiety consumed me to the point of being unable to do anything and I...I...I..."

Suddenly, Gordie pulled Thora into his arms hugging her tightly. Thora continued to weep into Gordie's chest as her emotion continued to consume her. Gordie softly stroked Thora's hair comforting her as he held her close to him.

"Gordie..." Thora wept, "do you not...like me anymore?"

Gordie's eyes widened from Thora's question. Where did she even get that assumption from? Hearing that made his heart drop to his stomach. Never in eons would he ever dislike nor hate Thora...nothing could ever make him even think such a thing! Gordie held Thora by her shoulders gazing directly into her tear filled two colored eyes.

"Thora," Gordie spoke in a stern tone, "don't ever say something like that **ever** again."

"Gordie," Thora gasped.

"I would never hate you," Gordie continued then there was a pause as he sighed looking away then back into Thora's eyes, "Thora, when the competition ended, I wanted to congratulate you but at the same time I couldn't bring myself to it because if I did then something else that I wanted to confess would emerge and I didn't felt like it was the right time to tell you...and I was losing my mind over if I wanted to tell you or not...Honestly Thora, I was extremely happy and proud that you've won! I was blown away by your strength! I honestly was at a loss of words...because I lost to the girl I've really liked, no, like doesn't even begin to start over how I feel about you..."

Thora's eyes widened from hearing what Gordie had to say. She was literally at a loss of words as she blushed. Gordie was blushing profusely.

"What are you trying to say Gordie," Thora wondered.

"What I'm trying to say is," Gordie answered, "I'll always really li-no, not like...I'll always love you."

Thora's eyes shot open from what Gordie said. Just then, Gordie moved closer to Thora resting his forehead on Thora's gazing into her two colored eyes making her blush, "What I meant was, I love you Thora."

Thora's eyes widened as her mouth was slightly open from Gordie's confession. Gordie loved her! He really loved her! Thora wanted to start crying again because deep down, she loved Gordie back! Thora was at a loss of words.

"You okay," Gordie wondered.

"I-I-I'm fine," Thora stuttered, "thank you for coming out to see me."

"It's nothing," Gordie smiled warmly then began to blush as he slightly looked away, "by the way, when League season ends, did you...um...uh...wanna...go out with me sometime?

Did Gordie just asked Thora out on a date? Thora was internally screaming at this point over Gordie asking her out. She smiled softly as she nodded in reply.

"Perfect, look forward to it," Gordie beamed.

"As do I," Thora nodded smiling.

Suddenly, Gordie leaned in placing a gentle kiss on Thora's cheek causing her to blush. He then stroked her cheek smiling adoring at her, "By the way, I saw your live concert broadcast, you were amazing!"

"Thank you," Thora blushed.

"Also, you look beautiful."

Thora was flattered by Gordie's comment as he went off to head back to Circhester.

"Bye Thora," Gordie smiled.

"Bye Gordie," Thora smiled back.

As soon as Gordie left, Thora watched in the distance to see Gordie leave as she clutched onto her chest smiling warmly over Gordie's words. He loved her! She couldn't stop blushing! She felt her heart singing from hearing those three words! Cleo came back after helping out the bandmates pack to see how Thora was.

"Hey Thora," Cleo grinned, "how were things??? I wanna know!!"

"He said he loves me," Thora replied in a dreamy trance.

Cleo covered her mouth as she started to scream containing her excitement knowing that this was only the beginning of what would become for Gordie and Thora. As they headed out of the stadium, the two stared into the night sky decorated with stars and the full moon, Thora knew this was a night she would never forget as the man she loved for years had confessed he loved her but this was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Things:
> 
> 1). It happened! It finally happened! Buuuuuuuut, this is only just one of the confessions so don't get too excited now!! There's more to come for the two love Pidoves! Also, during the course of my story, I plan to hold a Q&A session in the comments, so any questions you have about my story that you want me to answer, any at all, I'd be more than happy to answer!! Whether it be music wise, about the relationship between Gordie and Thora, what's the come for the love Pidoves and more!~ 
> 
> 2). To quote Markiplier(with some edit) on what's to come for Electric Feel among other things: "I hate it, I hate-I hate me. I hate me right now. Me sucks. He is too thicc, you know? I was reaching for my dreams of thickness and I just went too far! I went too far! I went too far into the THICC!!" 
> 
> Overall enjoy this chapter and more to come!^^


	20. Home

_~Thora dreamt about her being in the hot springs in Circhester once again. As she was relaxing in the soothing hot waters, she felt someone sitting next to her. She looked up to notice Gordie was right next to her. When she looked over to him, she started to blush but she didn't flinch in his presence nor did she back away from him except when he smiled at her. Just then, Gordie pulled Thora up against his semi unclad body gazing into her two colored eyes. The feeling of their bodies up against one another made Thora blush insanely. She didn't know how to comprehend it. Gordie stroked her hair gently as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then brushed his lips onto her cheek placing a gentle kiss there, then, without warning, Gordie's lips met Thora's. She remembered how soft his lips were on hers, how they felt when he tenderly kissed her. Thora's eyes widened from this experience feeling Gordie's hands wandering down her body causing her to blush profusely. She closed her eyes kissing him back as she ran her fingers through Gordie's hair. Both of their hearts were simultaneously racing whilst they continued to kiss one another. Once they broke off the kiss, Gordie gazed lovingly into Thora's eyes as he gently stroked Thora's cheek._

_"I love you," Gordie warmly smiled._

_Thora's face began to redden when Gordie said he loved her. She felt her heart skipping a beat hearing those three words. Thora couldn't help but smile back at him knowing she wanted to say those exact same words back to him but-~_

Emo! Emo! Emo!

CLICK!

Thora shot herself up with wide eyes, her heart thumping out of her chest wondering to herself about her dream she recently just had. Thora collapsed onto the bed sighing to herself as she looked up at the ceiling. She couldn't get the memory of Gordie saying that he loved her out of her mind. It kept play on a constant loop since last night. It was driving her mad. What made it even more upsetting to her was, she never told him that she loved him back but she wanted to with all her heart, the only issue, she was too flustered to reply back after Gordie's confession. Deep down, Thora knew she had feelings for Gordie but at the same time, how was she ever going to confess to him about her feelings towards him? Whenever she thought about him, her heart would start aching to the point it felt like her heart was going to explode. 

A ringing notification went off on her computer which caught Thora's attention. She slowly got up from her bed and she stumbled over to her desk to see who was calling her. When she checked the notification, she saw it was Ramone. She immediately picked up.

"Hey bud," Thora smiled still a bit sleepy.

"Hey sis," Ramone waved smiling back, "you alright? You look like you just woke up?"

"Hehe, isn't it obvious?"

"Anywaaaaaays, Ruby and I saw your concert last night and you killed it last night, didn't she, girl?"

"Arf," Ruby barked happily.

"I'm flattered but thank you," Thora slightly blushed out of embarrassment, "was there anything else you called about Bub?"

There was a brief silence. Ramone looked down as Ruby looked up at him whimpering as she nuzzled herself up against him. Thora knew something was wrong from the expression on his face.

"What's wrong," Thora questioned.

"Remember when I told you about the tumor they found on mom's vocal cords a couple days ago," Ramone reminded.

"I recall...why?"

"About that, they finally got the diagnosis of the tumor on mom's vocal cords..."

"What did they say?"

"The results came back and...and..."

Ramone looked down as tears began to stream down Ramone's cheeks as he tried to form the right words to tell his older sister. However, knowing the type of person she was with her anxiety, he didn't know how she'd be able to handle the news...

"Ramone," Thora spoke in a soft tone.

Ramone took in a deep breath as he looked back up at Thora with tear filled lime green eyes, "The...the doctors said...she has vocal fold carcinoma which is vocal cord cancer..."

Thora's eyes widened from hearing the news. She felt tears forming in her eyes as she tried to keep it together for not only herself but for Ramone. First there was her father and grandfather leaving her five years ago not knowing when they would ever come back and now this! Thora didn't know how much more baggage she could handle mentally.

"But there is good news," Ramone spoke out.

Thora snapped out from her trance as she looked up at the screen with tear filled eyes.

"Because they were able to detect the tumor in time," Ramone continued, "they would be able to perform surgery to remove it but the only drawback would be...she might not be able to sing anymore...I don't know..."

Thora was elated to hear that she was able to be cured but at the same time, she began to worry that she wouldn't be able to sing again...now her anxiety was really starting to kick in. 

"Ramone, I want to know one thing," Thora spoke.

"Yes," Ramone wondered.

"How is Mom doing right now?"

"Currently she's fine right now. Though, she can't raise her voice too much or it would cause a chronic sore throat or worse..."

"Did the doctor say when she would be going in for surgery?"

"They said within a week or two."

"I see..."

Thora thought for a second. So far with her duties as a Gym Leader on the line along with being a musician, much as been piled up that she did not expect to happen. There was a part of her deep down, that wanted to move back home to be there for her mother until she were to recover but then again there would be another reason why she would be moving back to Circhester...Gordie. She knew that if she'd move back, she'd be with Gordie more often which she would be happy about but at the same time, she didn't know how that would go knowing how easily flustered she'd get in his presence. With all her heart, she wanted to confess her feelings back to him after his confession last night. She couldn't stop thinking about him saying "I love you." over and over again constantly. It was like an adrenaline rush. Thora snapped herself back into reality as she remembered what she was reconsidering. She was considering moving back to Circhester to be with her mother and Ramone; even then, she could still take part in League season by taking the Flying Taxi to Hammerlocke or ride on Dracozolt's back there. It was much to take in but she wanted to do what was right.

"Ramone," Thora spoke.

"Yes," Ramone replied.

"Tell Mom that I'll be coming home tonight."

Ramone's mouth dropped as his eyes beamed from Thora's response. He jumped out from his chair jumping around with Ruby in his arms screaming and cheering that his older sister was coming home! He couldn't contain his excitement! 

"Are you really coming back home," Ramone questioned his face pressed against the screen.

"Yes Ramone I'm coming back," Thora laughed, "now step back from the computer before you hurt yourself, you Goob."

"Sorry, got a little too excited there..."

"You're fine...anyways I should be getting ready. I'll be seeing you tonight."

"Ok, see you then! I love you sis!"

"I love you too Bub."

Click!

Once Thora hung up, she got up from her desk as she went into the bathroom to take a shower. As she was showering she started to think about Gordie once more. Why couldn't she get those three words out of her mind? How was it that those words were cemented in her mind to the point it was inevitable to erase it from her mind knowing she felt the same way? Just then, Thora began to wonder about her date with Gordie once League season ended. The possibilities were endless. It could be anything. The thought of her and Gordie going on a date made Thora blush just thinking about it!

After she was finish with her shower, Thora got herself dressed and went on her day as a Gym Leader with meet and greets and gym challenges. Throughout the day, she couldn't get the thought of her mother and her illness out of her mind. Something like this was very worrying for her knowing her father and grandfather were not here which only made the pain inside worse. Still, she managed to push through the day with no issue of showing any sign of sadness over what was happening with her personal life. It wasn't her place to have her personal life mix in with her daily life as a Gym Leader nor a musician even if her anxiety were to consume her. Once the day was coming to a close and it was the evening, Thora was back at her apartment getting her belongings ready to head to Circhester. She packed most of her clothing she would be bringing with her, her prized electric guitar, her Pokemon and her phone. 

Thora looked down at her Luxray who looked back up at her with a curious look wondering where they were going. Thora stroked Luxray's mane smiling softly as she looked back at her room one last time knowing this was goodbye for now...at least. Once Luxray and Thora left their apartment, they boarded on the Flying Taxi as they headed to their destination. Thora looked out the window seeing the bright lights of Hammerlocke, her home for the past five years she resided at when she began a Gym Leader. She sighed to herself knowing how hard it was saying goodbye to Hammerlocke for now but it was forever, she would still be able to take part in League season and travel to and from Hammerlocke. As they flew to Circhester, Thora looked over at Luxray who was nestled next to her laying her head on her lap sleeping. 

At last, they reached Circhester as the Flying Taxi landed at their destination. Once Thora stepped out of the Flying Taxi, she looked to the sleepy snowy city with a soft smile on her face and a bright twinkle in her eyes. She was back where it all started, where her family lived and most of all her love was here, Gordie. She felt her heart skipping a beat thinking of Gordie but what was important was that she would see to being by her mother's side through her road to recovery.

"I'm home," Thora whispered to herself with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this chapter was a bit emotional due to a real event that happened to me growing up but trust me, it does get better as the story progresses! Hope it was worth the wait because more romance is to come very VERY soon! ;) <3 ALSO a very proud milestone for me with getting up to twenty chapters in my story! I had no idea my story would get this much love and recognition it's CRAAAAAZY! Thank you all for the love and support, it's truly the drive that keeps me going with my story!


	21. Listen To Your Heart

_**"Listen to your heart when he's calling for you, Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do, I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye..."** _

**-Roxette, Listen to Your Heart**

Thora had finally arrived at Circhester, her hometown, Gordie's home. It was still past sunset as Thora looked to Luxray who was fascinated by the beauty of the snowy city placing her paw into the white powdered ground smiling over the paw print that was left behind. Thora couldn't help but smile as she watched Luxray enjoy the snow. Surprisingly, Thora missed the cold air, the snowy weather of Circhester but more importantly, she missed Gordie more than anything. Luxray and Thora headed to where her old home was when they passed Melony's home. Thora wondered how Melony was but at the same time, she could always stop by during her visit to check in on her, right now she wanted to head back home to see her little brother and mother. Once they reached their old home, Thora looked at her old house with a warm smile on her face. Thora knocked on the door then took a step back. Just then, she was greeted by Ramone's Rockruff Ruby and her mother's two Glaceons. Then at the door was Ramone who wore a huge smile on his face the moment he saw his big sister.

"Sis," Ramone exclaimed.

"Hey Bub," Thora smiled.

Ramone jumped into Thora's arms hugging her tightly as Thora hugged him back. After the siblings hugged, Thora went inside and in the living room was their mother Giselle. She still looked the same with her soft brown hair and lime green eyes like she hadn't aged as much. Her attire consisted of a long sleeve maxi maroon dress that reached to the floor. Giselle smiled warmly seeing her daughter again after five long years as she got up and hugged her. 

"I'm home Mom," Thora announced.

"I know," Giselle replied, "and I'm so happy you're here during this time."

After the two hugged, Thora placed her belongings down as she sat herself down on the sofa while Luxray was interacting with Ramone and Ruby. Giselle sat herself back down next to Thora looking towards her to see there was something on her mind.

"Hey Mom, I'm curious about something," Thora wondered.

"What is it sweetheart," Giselle questioned.

"Do you mind tell me how you and Dad met?"

"Well, where did that question come from?"

"I'll tell you after if that's OK."

"Alright," Giselle nodded, "Wyndham and I met a few years ago before you were born when I was a young singer at time performing for symphonies. When I first met Wyndham, I will admit, he was a bit out of place for me knowing he was from a region I had no clue about. To Melony, she thought he was a weird one being someone who was into Flying Pokemon. He grew interested in me from the moment he heard my voice which he would compliment every opportunity he had. Whenever I was performing, he would always be at my performances and at the end of my shows, he would always leave behind a feather at my dressing room door which to this day I kept in a special case in our bedroom."

Thora noticed the look on Giselle's face as she was remenising the memories of when her and Wyndham met as a small blush appeared on her face. Then Giselle sighed lovingly as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Then, I knew my life changed," Giselle continued, "on that special day I'll never forget. There was a major event at Wyndon Stadium I was to perform at. Unfortunately, I was suffering from severe anxiety and was unable to perform. I felt frozen on stage in front of a live audience. I wanted to run away. Suddenly, out of the blue, a mysterious gust of wind blew in my direction from backstage. When I opened my eyes, I noticed a feather landed in my hand and immediately, I looked over and saw Wyndham waving at me from backstage giving me the confidence to put on a brilliant performance. Because of that, at the end of the show, he came on stage and asked me to be his girlfriend, since then, we became inseparable. After two years of dating, he proposed to me and we got married at the stadium where he asked me out to be his girlfriend. Then one year later, we had you, our beautiful daughter."

Thora couldn't help but smile over her mother's story of how her and her father met. It felt like a beautiful romance story.

"Now, what was the reason for asking me about how your father and I met," Giselle wondered.

"Because," Thora began then there was a pause as she began to blush, "last night after the concert, Gordie came by to see me and he told me he loves me..."

Giselle's eyes widened from what she just heard. Gordie loved Thora! She couldn't help but smile brightly over the news.

"So that's why," Giselle grinned.

"Was it too obvious," Thora asked.

"Well I've always known for years since you and Gordie were children. He'd always have his eyes on you and whenever you two were with one another, he was always smiling, always laughing as were you. It's almost as if you two were made for one another."

"You really think so?"

"From what I can see, yes," Giselle warmly grinned.

Thora blushed over what her mother said...her and Gordie made for one another? But how? All those years, was she really falling in love with Gordie but kept quiet for too long Then, it hit her, she wanted to know more about the diagnosis.

"By the way," Thora remembered, "Ramone told me, when are you due to be going in for surgery?"

"In one week," Giselle informed.

"I'm worried something might happen to you where you won't be able to sing anymore."

Giselle placed her hands on Thora's smiling softly, "Don't think that sweetie, just think positively that everything will be fine and I'll be fine."

"I'll try," Thora nodded.

"Good, now have you found a place to stay for now?"

"Not yet, but I'll be renting an apartment tomorrow."

Beep! Beep!

Thora checked her phone to see who messaged her. She noticed it was Cleo who messaged her wondering where she was. Thora sighed as she quickly messaged back that she was in Circhester. Not less than thirty seconds later, Cleo messaged back saying she wanted to spend time with Thora and to meet her at the city center. Thora groaned in annoyance knowing she wanted to spend time with her family but Cleo thought otherwise.

"Something wrong," Giselle asked.

"Just Cleo wanting to meet up with me," Thora sighed.

"Why don't you spend time with your friends, I'll be fine with Ramone and your Pokemon here."

"You sure, I can decline and just stay."

"Thora, a night out is best needed to keep your mind off of this. I'll be fine. Now go get dressed and enjoy the night."

Thora smiled as she hugged her mother, then grabbed her belongings and headed upstairs to get dressed. As Thora entered her bedroom, she felt a hit of nostalgia beginning in her old bedroom again. Not much had changed since she left five years ago. Her queen size bed with blue and yellow covers looked the same with two pillows decorated with lightning bolts, her black night table next to it. Her dresser adjacent from her bed along with her bookshelf and her old acoustic guitar. Thora placed her belongings down on the bed as she opened her suitcase to see what she could wear. Thora picked out her black slash neck flare sleeve off the shoulder top, grey slim jeans and black boots. She slipped on her prized studded black leather jacket then went over to the mirror to change her hairstyle. Thora decided to style her hair in a long ponytail being held up by a black ribbon. Thora checked her appearance one last time before she headed out. She nodded to herself though she worried she'd bump into Gordie which she didn't want after his confession.

Thora shook that thought out of her mind as she headed downstairs to meet up with Cleo. Giselle was relaxing on the sofa when she noticed Thora heading out.

"Have fun Thora and don't stress out too much," Giselle smiled.

"Thanks mom," Thora smiled back then looked over to Ramone, "see you Bub."

"Awww but you just got here," Ramone whined.

"I promise next time we'll get to spend time together."

"I'll hold you to it."

"Noted."

Thora headed out the door and went in the direction where the city center was that Cleo messaged her they would meet at. Once Thora arrived, Cleo was at the fountain waving at Thora. Her attire consisted of a maroon jacket, red cocktail dress and red boots. 

"There you are," Cleo shouted, "you weren't in Hammerlocke, what are you doing in Circhester?"

"Can we talk as we head to Bob's Your Uncle," Thora asked.

"Mkay."

As Cleo and Thora were heading to Bob's Your Uncle, Thora told Cleo about what was going on and the reason she came back to Circhester. Cleo was silent.

"I'm really sorry to hear," Cleo apologized.

"It's fine," Thora reassured, "right now, I just want to have a good time."

"Well you're here hanging out with me, so does that count so far with having a good time?"

"Heh, you can say that."

"Bonus points! By the way, they got drinks there?"

"I could use one honestly."

Not after they arrived at the restaurant, both were able to share laughs which of course lightened Thora's mood. That was until, Thora was given a shot of whiskey and took a hit. She exclaimed from the strong taste as she slammed the glass on the booth.

"That was a pussy drink," Thora exclaimed.

"Looks like you really needed that one," Cleo laughed.

"After everything that's going on in my life, I needed that..."

After an hour had gone by, Thora was in a drunken stupor. She began to think about how she was unable to speak to Gordie. Her lifelong childhood best friend...how was it that he was able to speak to her just fine but she was a compulsive blush baby around him? An apparent blush began to form on Thora's cheek as she took her sixth shot slamming on the booth. 

"This fucking sucks," Thora complained in a drunken tone, "why can't I talk to him?? It's not even fair!!!"

"And how long have you and Gordie known each other for," Cleo questioned.

"Twenty years..."

Cleo facepalmed over how her best friend was unable to talk to her lifelong crush. Then she looked over to see the number of empty shot glasses Thora chugged down. Cleo could only watch Thora wondering how she was able to pound through some of those drinks with no issues...

"You sure you doing OK Thora," Cleo asked in a worried tone, "think you had enough to drink..."

"I'm fine," Thora slurred, "I'm more upset over the fact I can't speak to the man I'm crushin' over than being drunk off my ass...hit me with anotha' one!"

The bartender gave Thora another shot which she chugged down with no issue. Thora could only gasp in excitement over the drink she had. She felt herself getting lightheaded but at the same time, she liked this feeling. Thora started to hiccup a bit as she started to slump from her seat.

"It's just not fuckin' fair," Thora whined, "I'm head over heels for Gordie but I can't speak to him...I freeze up like I've been hit by an Ice Beam attack or somethin'! Cleo...how can I make a move on him if he already made his confession??"

"Wait for the right time girl," Cleo assured, "you got this, but not when you're drunk off your tits..."

"I'm not thaaat drunk *hic*," Thora slurred.

Cleo looked over to see what was going on when she noticed in the distance, she saw Gordie by himself. Cleo's eyes widened noticing Gordie was here and Thora was heavily drunk...the last thing to happen was for Gordie to look over their way noticing Thora was here...

"Thora, don't panic but..." Cleo warned.

"But wha," Thora slurred.

"Your man is here..."

Just after Cleo warned Thora Gordie arrived at the restaurant, he looked over noticing her and Thora were at the bar. Cleo began to panic a bit as Thora, in her drunken stupor took a bottle of whiskey that was next to her and immediately chugged it while glaring dead at Gordie.

"Thora, stop," Cleo shouted, "don't drink yourself into a stupor! The last thing we want is a drunk Thora to talk to a clear calming Gordie! Put the bottle down!"

"If me being a drunken bitch is the only way I can speak to that sexy beast then so be it," Thora slurred in a drunken manner.

Once Gordie went over to the duo, Thora looked to Gordie with a drunken smile on her face which made Gordie a bit curious. Was she drunk?

"Heeeey~ Gordie, glad you came," Thora drunkenly smiled, "it's nice to see your cute face again...*hic*."

Gordie started to blush a bit over Thora's compliment she said to him. Thora said he was cute! He couldn't stop blushing over what she said. She was too cute!

"It's nice seeing you here too," Gordie replied looking down still flustered.

Cleo looked back between Gordie and Thora then got up, "I'mma leave you two love Pidoves to yourselves...byeeee!"

Cleo left leaving Gordie and Thora to themselves. Thora was still drunk, slumped over the booth staring at the bottle of whiskey she chugged. Gordie gazed down at her wondering what she was doing in Circhester to begin with. There had to be a reason, unless she was just visiting family. 

"Ey' Gordie," Thora began, "isn't it sad that last night you confessed to me ya love me but I was too much of a pussy to even tell ya how I feel about you...am I a bad person?"

Gordie was confused. Why would Thora think she was a bad person for not telling him how she felt about him? Unless...Gordie began to blush beat red remembering the night he told Thora he loved her but she was too flustered to even tell him that she loved him back. He didn't know that his confession made Thora that uncomfortable. Gordie glanced down at his glass as Thora continued to look at the whiskey bottle poking it gently with her dainty index finger. She glanced over to Gordie who continued to look at the glass still burning up. A small smile formed on her face over how adorable he was whenever he blushed. Thora's heart was pulsating! Gordie looked over to Thora as the two shared eye contact with one another. Both locked eyes for nearly a minute or so, completely mesmerized by how attractive they looked to one another. Both of their hearts were beating simultaneously as they continued to gaze into one's eyes. Gordie always loved Thora's eyes, how enchanting they were when him and Thora first met, it was almost like love at first sight the moment he saw her eyes. For Thora, whenever she looked into Gordie's blue eyes, she'd got lost over how alluring they were. She'd always loved how deep his blue eyes were and she could look into them for eternity if she'd wanted to.

Suddenly, the two turned away blushing out of embarrassment.

"I-I don't...think you're a bad person," Gordie replied, "I didn't even know what I told you made you react that way..."

Thora's eyes slightly widened as she glanced back over at him. She began to blush looking at him once again.

"To be honest," Thora confessed, "when you said you loved me, I wanted to cry tears of joy because deep down *hic* I thought I'd never hear you say those words to me...and it's not the whiskey talkin' by the way, it's the real me talkin'...just so ya know..."

Gordie glanced over to Thora whose head was on the booth at that point but smiled warmly over what she said. At this point, Thora knew deep down she'd had enough and was ready to call it a night but she didn't want to head back by herself.

"Gordie," Thora called out in a drunk voice.

"Hm," Gordie replied.

"I tink Imma call it a night...mind if you walk with me?"

A blush appeared on Gordie's face, "S-s-sure."

Grdie immediately got up helping Thora up from her seat as she stumbled over getting back up on her feet. Thora couldn't help but giggle over her clumsiness after having a little too much to drink. Maybe Cleo was right, Thora did had a bit too much to handle. While the two headed out, Thora almost tipped over but Gordie luckily managed to catch her before she fell down which surprised Thora. She looked up at Gordie who glanced back at her. She blushed beat red as she looked away as did Gordie. He helped her back on her feet as they finally got out of the club and made their way to where Thora's house was. Thora was still blushing over feeling Gordie's arms around her. She was slowly starting to come to but was still too drunk to know what was going on. Suddenly, Thora felt a tugging feeling in her chest. She didn't want to be alone. In her heart, she wanted to spend more time with Gordie...she felt awful about not returning her feelings back to him but she had to say something before they were about to approach her house...ANYTHING.

"G-G-Gordie," Thora shouted.

Gordie stopped then looked down to see Thora looking away blushing. She stared up at him with a flustered look on her face.

"I...um...I'm sorry if it's t-t-too much...but," Thora stuttered then there was a pause.

Gordie was wondering what Thora was about to say. It could be anything she wanted to say to him. But what was it?

Thora took a deep breath blushing heavily, "Do you mind if I spend the night at your place?"

Gordie's face turned flush red from Thora's question. Did she just asked him to spend the night with him?! Gordie didn't know what to say at that point. Part of him didn't know what to say while another part of him was happy about it and wanted to have her spend the night at his apartment. What was he to do?? Thora tilted her head to the side wondering what was wrong with him.

"Is there something wrong," Thora wondered.

"It's just...well," Gordie blushed, "I was gonna take you back to your place..."

"I don't want to spend my night alone," Thora pouted, "lemme spend my night with you cutie..."

Cutie?! Was Thora alright in the head?? Gordie was insanely blushing over the pet name Thora gave him. She had never given him a pet name like that before let alone a nickname like that! Gordie surrendered knowing he couldn't say no to the girl he loved. After a few minutes, they reached Gordie's apartment where once they were inside, Thora was sway from side to side still drunk as she was trying to keep balance. Once Gordie turned the lights on, Thora took a step inside exploring Gordie's apartment. She felt like a child again exploring a new area she hadn't seen before. This was the first time she was inside his apartment, it was a standard apartment that brought a smile on Thora's face. As she looked around, she noticed a small Pokemon bed that looked to made specifically for his Shuckle. This of course immediately caught her attention. She knelt down looking at the Pokemon bed smiling uncontrollably.

"Gordie," Thora gushed, "you didn't tell me you have a Pokemon bed for your Shuckle! That's so fucking adorable!!!!!"

Gordie was surprised over Thora's reaction to Shuckle's bed. He didn't think she'd find it that adorable but seeing her reaction was too endearing he couldn't help but smile.

"You really think so," Gordie chuckled nervously.

"Why wouldn't I," Thora exclaimed smiling, "I have a Pokemon bed for both my Jolteon and my Toxtricity! Nothing wrong with that!"

Gordie was smiling over how lovely Thora was. Though she was drunk and was slowly starting to sober up, it was nice to see she shared some of the same interests as he does. Thora got up and sat herself on the couch in the living room looking around the apartment with a small smile on her face. Gordie took his jacket off placing it on the couch as he went into the next room to get something. Thora took her boots off then looked over to see Gordie's jacket as a cheeky smile grew on her face. She was curious how his jacket would look on her. She got up from her spot taking his jacket, removing her jacket off and slipping his on. Thora sat there for a second. It was bigger than she'd imagined but for some reason, she felt a sense of warmth. An apparent blush appeared on her face as she swayed from side to side wearing his jacket.

When Gordie returned into the living room, his face turned beat red when he saw Thora wearing his jacket swaying from side to side humming to herself. The girl of his dreams was wearing one of his clothes, he was losing his mind over how beautiful she was. Thora looked over to Gordie with a slightly drunken smile on her face.

"Hi Gordie," Thora drunkenly smiled, "I was curious so I tried your jacket on and it fit me. It's a bit big on me but it feel warm. It's like having you around me...it smells nice...smells like your sweat and whatever else you put on...so perfect."

_"She's mine forever,"_ Gordie thought to himself, _"she's too perfect..."_

As Thora continued to dance in the same spot wearing Gordie's jacket, he went over to her taking a seat next to her to which she looked up at him. At that point, she didn't want to take his jacket off, to her, it made her feel closer to him deep down. The two were silent as they looked down at the ground blushing. Unable to make the first move. Thora was too immersed in Gordie's jacket while Gordie was trying to think of what else he wanted to tell her...deep down, there was something he wanted to ask her. At this point, he told her that he loved Thora but he didn't want to be just best friends with her anymore, it wasn't enough for him but the only inane question was, when was he going to tell her? Gordie placed his hand on Thora's which caused her to stop swaying as she looked up at Gordie who looked away blushing. Thora was curious to know why his hand was on hers. She began to blush feeling his hand on hers. It felt nice. Warm, strong, firm yet gentle. Thora's heart started to skip a beat feeling his hand on hers. 

"Gordie," Thora asked, "was there something on your mind?"

Gordie was burning up as he turned around looking at Thora who glanced up at him with curious eyes. He wanted to ask her the one huge question he'd wanted to ask her for years...he needed to muster up the courage to but-

"Why did you come back," Gordie wondered.

Thora's expression changed from curiosity to sadness as she glanced down at the ground pulling her legs to her chest, "I'd...rather not talk about it, if that's alright."

Gordie could tell Thora was upset about what he asked her. Now he felt awful. Just then, he pulled Thora in for a hug which surprised her as her eyes widened from this feeling. She could feel Gordie's face nestled between the nape of her neck as he hugged her. Thora couldn't help but hug him back as she felt tears were about to form but was able to stop them from falling. 

"Thora," Gordie spoke in a hushed tone, "if you ever want to talk about it one day, just remember, I'm always here for you."

Thora's heart skipped a beat from what Gordie said to her. She hugged Gordie tighter as she smiled contently.

"Thank you," Thora sighed happily.

Gordie released Thora from the hug looking at her with an adoring smile stroking her cheek. He leaned forward about to kiss Thora until she looked away blushing.

"I need to take a bath if you don't mind," Thora stated.

"Oh...um...ok...," Gordie blushed, "let me take you to my room so you can change."

The pair got up as they headed upstairs to Gordie's bedroom. When they got upstairs, Thora was enthralled by how amazing her best friend's bedroom looked. It had a master bed with dark blue sheets, a black night table with a lamp, a dresser, computer desk and chair with his computer to do livestreams and a bookshelf with various books and games. To the left of her was a walk in closet which made Thora curious but at the moment, she was more focused on her bath. Thora sat herself down on Gordie's bed then fell back smiling contently. 

"Bathroom is next door in case you wanted to know," Gordie informed.

"Thanks," Thora smiled warmly.

Thora's smile disappeared as she looked to Gordie with a curious look wondering why he was still standing there. Then she began blushing.

"You're not going to stand there and watch me change are you," Thora blushed.

Gordie jumped from Thora's question as he immediately turned away blushing closing the door behind him, "Nope!"

"O...K then."

Thora removed her clothes placing them on the bed nicely as she went to the door to head into the bathroom. She hoped Gordie was not out there. The last thing she wanted was for Gordie to see her naked body and she would scream her head off. Thora took a deep breath as she quickly headed out of the bedroom and into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. She took deep breaths relieved Gordie did not see her. She looked at the bathroom and was fascinated by how it looked. The bathroom had the basic bathroom aesthetics except there was a walk in shower and a white corner tub next to it. Thora turned the water on letting it fill up. As Thora watched, she noticed she was sobering up much to her happiness though to be spending the night with Gordie, her heart started skipping a beat at the thought of it.

Once the tub was filled, Thora got in and began to bathe herself as the warm soothing waters soaked into her skin. Immediately, a random thought popped into her mind, what would it be like if her and Gordie bathe together? The thought made Thora burn up thinking about it! She clutched onto her thinking why would she ever think that?! She did NOT need the thought of seeing Gordie unclad in her mind! Her heart started racing over that thought...Then again, Thora began to wonder what Gordie was up to while she was bathing. She brushed that out of her mind as she continued bathing herself. Once she done bathing, she got out from the bath drained the water from the tub then grabbed a nearby blue towel to dry herself. Once she was dry, she headed back into Gordie's bedroom closing the door behind her. Now she needed to find something to wear to sleep. She didn't want to wear her clothes again...

Thora went over to the dresser to see about any nightwear Gordie might have. He probably wouldn't mind if she wore something of his. Then, she found a white tank for her to wear. She slipped it on to see how it fit. It was loosely fitting but it was nice enough, for her bottoms, she had no choice but to resort to her panties she wore. Thora sighed as she slipped them on. Thora got onto Gordie's bed laying herself down as she looked up at the ceiling. Just then, there was a lock on the door.

"Yes," Thora replied.

Gordie opened the door to find Thora laying on his bed wearing his tank top as she looked over his way. He was blushing over how alluring she looked. Almost...enticed. No, he shook his head as he brushed that thought out of his mind. His night attire consisted of a white tank and his blue boxers. 

"You doing OK," Gordie wondered.

"Yea," Thora replied, "starting to sober up."

"That's good. Anyways, you can take my bed for the night."

Thora's eyes widen from Gordie response. He would let her sleep on his bed? 

"Are you fine with me sleeping on your bed," Thora asked.

"It's fine," Gordie reassured, "I'll sleep on the couch in the living room. I don't mind."

"Alright."

"Night Thora."

"Night Gordie."

Gordie shut the door behind him leaving Thora to herself. She got up from the bed as she shut off the light then got into the covers as she tried to get some sleep. What felt like seconds became minutes went to hours as she tossed and turned. Thora couldn't sleep. She didn't know why. Thora began to wonder if Gordie was getting all the sleep he was getting as she was suffering a sleepless night. Was it due to what was going on with her mother? Or the stress she was dealing with? What could it be? Meanwhile, in the living room, Gordie was having the same trouble just as much as Thora, he tossed and turned on the couch trying to sleep but to no avail. He couldn't sleep either...he began to wonder if Thora was getting any sleep as he was suffering a sleepless night. He got up from the couch as he headed upstairs to check on Thora. When he opened the door, to his surprise, Thora was lying in his bed with wide eyes unable to sleep.

"Can't sleep," Gordie guessed.

"Not even for a second," Thora shook her head, "guessing you couldn't either?"

Gordie sighed as he shook his head. Both were unable to sleep. They didn't know why...what was the reason? Just then, Thora looked to Gordie with huge dewy eyes placing her hand where she was.

"Gordie," Thora spoke, "can you lay next to me?"

Gordie's face turned red. Him laying next to Thora?! His heart started pounding loudly from his chest. He went over to the bed slowly getting into the covers laying himself next to Thora looking at her. Thora glanced back at him smiling warmly. 

"You alright," Thora questioned.

"I-I'm fine," Gordie stuttered, "just not use to it..."

Thora giggled, "What do you mean? You're saying you don't remember the times we slept next to one another growing up?"

_Gordie then remembered when he was seven and Thora was six and they fell asleep next to one another and even held hands in their sleep. Another memory was when they went Pokemon camping during the Gym Challenge when they shared a tent when Thora's was destroyed in a storm. At first Gordie was a blushing mess over it but after a while, he began to embrace it as the two fell asleep in each others' arms._

Back in the present, Thora gazed into Gordie's eyes still warmly smiling at him. He always loved her smile. Just then, Gordie glanced at Thora curling his index and middle fingers towards her gestering her to come over next to him. Thora scooched up next to Gordie until he pulled her in holding him close to his body. Thora was blushing insanely to this feeling. Gordie rubbed his head against her smiling lovingly as he held her. Maybe what her mother told her was true, she was in love with Gordie but she just didn't know how to bring herself to tell him yet.

"I'm happy you're back Thora," Gordie said in a hushed tone.

Thora placed her hand on Gordie's chest along with her head as she listened to his heartbeat. It was racing but at a steady pace. To her, it felt relaxing, like a soothing lullaby, that along with his breathing...it felt calming. 

"I am too," Thora replied in a sleepy tone, "thanks for letting me spend the night with you."

"Anything for you."

Gordie placed a gentle kiss on Thora's forehead then placed his hand on Thora's cheek gazing into her eyes, "Night Thora."

"Night Gordie," Thora sleepily smiled.

After they said good night to one another, they were happily able to fall asleep in each others arms as their eventual romance continued to blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going forward, I feel like for every(well not every) chapter title for Electric Feel(which if you haven't noticed is based on a song) would be associated with a love song(yes I'm such a sap) and knowing me, I am a music fanatic and very versatile with my taste in music(I don't just listen to rock and metal ya know haha). But whew, that was a long chapter, and there will be longer ones in the future so stay tuned! 
> 
> In other news, anyone getting romantic vibes in this chapter? Also I will admit one thing, the part where Thora was drunk, when I wrote this, I was drunk myself when I wrote that part...I'm sooo embarrassed!!! So yea...write from the heart I did...hahaha enjoy!!! ^-^


	22. Your Song

**_"And you can tell everybody this is your song, It may be quite simple but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, That I put down in words, How wonderful life is while you're in the world..."_ **

**_Elton John-Your Song_ **

It was now morning, as Thora slowly opened her eyes to see Gordie's face was a few inches away from hers. She tried to get up but felt a throbbing pain in her head from last night. She was completely hungover. Thora groaned softly to herself over being in a drunken stupor last night blaming herself for going overboard. Thora looked back over to Gordie then began to blush heavily again seeing her crush's face almost an inch near her. A small smile formed on her face as she watched Gordie sleep. For some reason, she thought it was cute seeing him sleep. To her, it felt peaceful. Gordie groaned a bit in his sleep as he suddenly wrapped his arms around Thora's waist pulling her close against his body. Thora was burning up having her body up against Gordie's as he slept. Thora tried to push herself off gently while trying not to wake him but he didn't let go.

"Mmmmmm Thora...," Gordie groaned sleepily.

Thora's eyes widened when Gordie mentioned her name. 

"He's too fucking adorable," Thora gushed to herself.

Suddenly, she felt Gordie place a gentle kiss on Thora's forehead. Though she was suffering a hangover, oddly enough, it seem to lessen it but not by much. Thora looked up to see Gordie looking down at her smiling adoringly. 

"Morning beautiful," Gordie whispered.

"Morning Gordie," Thora smiled softly.

"How'd you sleep?"

"I slept heavenly until I woke up with a massive hangover...Ugh it feels like my head is being sat on by your Coalossal, no offense."

Gordie laughed a bit, "It's fine, you did go a bit overboard last night."

"How much did I drink?"

Gordie's eyes widened, "You don't remember?"

Thora shook her head in response.

"From what I remembered last night," Gordie recalled, "you had about seven shots and chugged down a bottle of whiskey as you were looking dead at me from across the restaurant."

"I...did what," Thora asked in a blunt tone.

"Yep, you don't remember," Gordie sighed.

"It hurts to remember right now," Thora groaned.

Thora's eyes lit up as she remembered something. Cleo! She quickly sat herself up without even recalling she had a hangover as she groaned out in pain. She went into her jeans pocket and pulled out her phone and saw there were seven messages from Cleo. Thora facepalmed herself causing even more pain on her forehead.

"Why the fuck did I do that," Thora cried out in pain.

Gordie sat himself up looking at Thora wondering what she was panicking about. Thora opened her phone up and read through the messages.

Cleo: "Hey Thora, I'm heading to Hammerlocke to meet with friends at a club event, let me know how things go with you and loverboy ;) lol"

Thora rolled her eyes as she scrolled through her phone to see her other messages.

**11 hours**

Cleo: "Girl, it's been a while now, you doing okay?"

**10 hours**

Cleo: "Thora, are you there? Message me back will ya..."

**9 hours**

Cleo: "Thora, you're freaking me the fuck out...where the fuck are you?!"

**8 1/2 hours**

Cleo: "Thora, this isn't funny! Message me back ASAP!"

**8 hours**

Cleo: "Thora, stop this shit already! Message me already god fucking dammit!"

**15 minutes**

Cleo: "I'm at the Hammerlocke Stadium, I need you to come by ASAP! And... **YOU BETTER HAVE AN EXCUSE OVER WHY YOU'VE BEEN GHOSTING ME LAST NIGHT**!"

Thora sighed to herself knowing how guilty she felt over about not messaging Cleo about her whereabouts. The least she could've done was message her and told her where she was last night when she was with Gordie. Gordie sat himself down next to Thora wonder what she was doing on her phone as he wrapped his arms around her hugging her. Thora began to burn up from this sensation.

"You alright Thora," Gordie wondered.

"I-I'm fine," Thora blushed, "please let me go..."

"Sorry."

"Cleo kinda blew up my phone over me not replying back to her. She must be pissed off at me right now..."

"Looks it...anyways, did you want anything while you get yourself together?"

"Coffee..."

"Alright, take your time."

Gordie got himself up as he left the bedroom and headed into the living room. Thora gathered her clothes then headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. While she showered, she began to think of last night when her and Gordie slept together. She couldn't explain the feeling but it felt so serene, so...calming in a way that she wanted to be next to him every night. Thora started to blush thinking about it. The warmth of his body up against hers, his arms surrounding her frame, hearing him snore, it was all...relaxing to her. Thora shook her head and remembered she had to get back home, change then head to Hammerlocke to help out Cleo. She couldn't keep her waiting. Once Thora was done getting ready, she headed down into the living room where Gordie was almost ready it was just his hair wasn't styled yet. Thora blushed once more looking at him. Her hangover was starting to come down a bit but was still there. She sat herself down next to Gordie as she took her mug still looking down. As she took her sip of coffee, many thoughts came into her mind. Why couldn't she bring herself to look at him let alone talk to him? Twenty long years they've known each other and she had gone back to being a shy wallflower around him. Why?

"Hey," Thora spoke.

Gordie turned his attention to Thora who was still looking down at her coffee blushing slightly.

"Thank you...for letting me spend the night at your place," Thora thanked.

Gordie blushed looking away, "It was nothing. I'm just happy I got to spend it with you."

Thora looked over at him with dewy eyes heavily blushing with Gordie gazing back at her. Both interlocked eyes with one another. Their hearts with in sync with one another. Thora moved herself closer to Gordie still gazing into his eyes. Gordie shifted himself over to Thora placing his hand underneath her chin gently lifting her head up. Thora's heart was beating outside of her chest. He leaned forward about to kiss Thora when she shyly looked away. 

"I should get going before Cleo throws a fit," Thora confessed in a shy tone.

"Uh...yea...sorry," Gordie stuttered.

"Don't be," Thora smiled warmly.

Just then, Thora placed her hands gently on Gordie's cheeks then leaned forward planting her lips on Gordie's forehead giving him a gentle kiss. Gordie's face turned beat red once Thora kissed him. 

"I gotta go now," Thora smiled.

"I...uh...um....uh...yea...uh...," Gordie stuttered still blushing over Thora kissing his forehead.

After Thora finished her coffee, put her boots on and grabbed her belongings, she headed out the door to head back home. Before she stepped out, she looked back at Gordie with a shy smile.

"By the way," Thora added, "the way you blush like now, you look really cute."

Gordie was burning up even more from what Thora mentioned. He wanted to say something, ANYTHING but was speechless.

"Bye Gordie," Thora giggled, "and thank you once again."

Before Thora was about to make her way out the door, Gordie snapped out of his trance as he suddenly remembered something he wanted to ask Thora.

"Thora," Gordie blurted out.

"Yes," Thora replied looking back at him.

"I was wondering...if...um...in a few days..." Gordie stammered, "you'd want to join my venue for one of my meet and greets."

Thora's eyes widened from Gordie's offer that but she smiled as she nodded, "I'd love to."

"Great! Can't wait," Gordie smiled.

"Me too. Bye Gordie, see you later."

"See you, Thora," Gordie waved.

Thora closed the door behind her as she left his apartment to head back to her home to get ready. She was relieved her hangover had finally receded. Once she finally reached her house, she was greeted by her mother who was in her nightgown preparing breakfast with Ramone enjoying himself some pancakes. 

"Thora, dear, where were you last night," Giselle wondered.

"Hung out with Cleo," Thora groaned a bit, "had a bit too much and I crashed at Gordie's apartment."

Ramone's eyes lit up from what Thora said.

"You spent the night at Gordie's place," Ramone exclaimed.

Thora blushed heavily, "Don't make it such a big deal..."

"Well, as long as you were safe and sound with him I'm glad you made it home," Giselle replied.

"Anyways, I need to get ready for today. Can't keep Cleo waiting in Hammerlocke...I'll be renting my apartment here once I'm done for the day."

Thora headed upstairs to get herself dressed for the day as she changed out of her clothes and into her Gym Leader attire. Afterwards, she managed to fix her hair into the signature style which was in two side ponytails with the rest of her hair being loose. After she got herself dressed, she headed out the door, saying her goodbyes to her mother and Ramone then once outside, she withdrew one of her Ultra Balls and threw it into the air. Out of the Ultra Ball, Dracozolt was sent out. Thora hopped onto Dracozolt's back patting its head.

"Alright Dracozolt," Thora instructed, "I need you to take me to Hammerlocke as fast as you can."

"Zolt," Dracozolt nodded.

Immediately, Dracozolt started stampeding in the direction towards Hammerlocke making its way to the Hammerlocke stadium to meet up with Cleo. Meanwhile at the Hammerlocke stadium, Cleo was assisting Hop and Marine who dropped by the stadium to speak with Thora about a serious manner. Hop looked at Cleo with a suspicious manner which annoyed her a bit but at the same time she tried to put a smile on her face.

"Any idea when Thora will arrive," Hop wondered.

"She should be coming in a couple of minutes, in the meantime, what can I help you with," Cleo insisted.

Hop thought for a second of some questions for Cleo to see if he could confuse her while Marine waited patiently holding her Morpeko who was heavily breathing in her arms. 

"Questions for ya," Hop began, "if I wanted to train and know more about Electric Pokemon, is this the place I come to train my Electric Pokemon? Could I get a mentorship to have an Electric Pokemon learn a certain move? Do I have to wear the same outfit as Thora? Is there a time limit of how long I can train my Electric Pokemon and finally, how many Electric Pokemon are there currently as we speak?"

Cleo took a moment to think over the questions then she looked back at Hop and Marine with a smile on her face.

"Yes, Yes, No, No, 72 Electric Pokemon and counting," Cleo answered in a quick tone.

Hop and Marine stared at Cleo dumbfounded over how quickly Cleo answered Hop's questions. 

"Any other questions," Cleo questioned.

Hop and Marine shook their head still with dumbfounded looks on their faces. 

"Alrighty then," Cleo smiled until she noticed Thora arriving with her Dracozolt, "ah and would you look at that, here's Thora."

At last, Thora had arrived at the Hammerlocke stadium. She hopped off of Dracozolt's back patting its head. Cleo stomped over to Thora with an angry expression on her face. Thora knew this was how her morning was going to start off...and she was not in the mood for it.

"Alright bitch," Cleo barked, "mind telling me where the fuck you've been last night?!"

Immediately, Thora's look on her face turned into a cynical smile while holding in her temper, "Dracozolt, use Thunderbolt on Cleo and teach her a lesson."

Dracozolt used its move on Cleo electrocuting her until she collapsed onto the ground startling Hop and Marnie who looked to Thora with scared expressions on their faces. Thora looked back at them with a warm smile as she grabbed Cleo by her arm dragging her away.

"I'll be with you two just a sec," Thora smiled.

Thora dragged a semi conscious Cleo into a different room until she was able to get back onto her feet immediately. At that point, Cleo was fuming.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR," Cleo shouted.

"Lower that tone unless you want Dracozolt to give you another dosage of shock therapy," Thora warned.

Cleo took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down. Once calm, she looked back at Thora with annoyance in her eyes.

"Now, will you be so nice enough to tell me why you didn't reply to me last night," Cleo demanded.

"Look, after I had a bit too much," Thora began, "I knew I had too much and well...I crashed at Gordie's place."

Suddenly, Cleo's expression changed from anger to surprised to excitement as she started jumping up and down holding in her screams.

"Girl, why didn't you tell me you and him slept together," Cleo exclaimed.

Thora covered Cleo's mouth shushing her, "Shhhhhh, not so loud dumbass!"

Cleo looked around making sure no one was around until she looked back at Thora with a curious but sly look on her face.

"So, did you and Gordie," Cleo cleared her throat, "you know...hehehehe."

Thora blushed heavily knowing right away what Cleo was referring to. 

"NO! We didn't do **that** ," Thora barked, "he let me spend the night at his place and nothing more, nothing less!"

"Aww. Pity."

"Fuck you, anyways, what are Hop and Marnie here for?"

"There's something wrong with Marine's Morpeko and she needed help."

"Alright, let's get going."

"Right-o."

After their conversation, Cleo and Thora headed over to Hop and Marnie to see what was wrong with Morpeko. Thora noticed Morpeko was breathing heavily as static was given off on its cheeks. 

"Do you know what's wrong with my Morpeko," Marnie asked in a worried tone.

"Looks like it has electric overcharge," Thora answered.

"What's that," Hop questioned.

"It's an illness in Electric type Pokemon that is caused by exposure to high levels of electromagnetic energy."

"What can we do to help Morpeko," Marnie queried.

"Best way to cure it would be to have it discharge its electricity," Thora informed, "and I think I may have an idea."

Thora looked over to Cleo who glanced back at her confused, "What?"

"You have your Dedenne on you," Thora questioned.

"Yea, why," Cleo wondered.

"Bring her out."

"Ok then."

Cleo withdrew her Great Ball and tossed it up into the air. Out of the Great Ball, Dedenne was sent out. Dedenne looked around wondering where she was until she looked over to see Cleo and ran over to her climbing up her shoulder rubbing her head up against her cheek.

"Nice to see you again too Dedenne," Cleo giggled.

Thora turned her attention to Marnie who was still holding Morpeko, "Marnie, I want you to put Morpeko down on the ground for me please, while everyone else, back up if you can."

Marnie nodded as she placed Morpeko on the ground while it was wobbling a bit out of breath,while Cleo, Hop, Marnie and Thora took a couple steps back.

"Alright, Cleo," Thora instructed, "I want you to have Dedenne use Nuzzle on Morpeko and see what happens."

"Got it," Cleo nodded, "OK Dedenne, you heard Thora, let's use Nuzzle on Morpeko."

Dedenne hopped off of Cleo's shoulder then used her move on Morpeko. After she used her move on Morpeko, it was starting to discharge its electricity. After discharging its electricity, Morpeko looked around wondering what was happening until it noticed it was feeling better. It turned to Marnie with a smile on its face as it climbed up Marnie propping itself on her shoulder.

"Morpeko, you're all better now," Marnie smiled.

"Peko," Morpeko nodded.

Thora smiled as she went over to Marnie and Morpeko. She placed her finger underneath Morpeko's chin rubbing it causing it to squeal in content.

"Aren't you a cutie," Thora giggled, "feeling better now?"

"Peko pek peko," Morpeko replied.

"You're welcome," Thora gently smiled.

"Thank you Thora for all your help," Marnie thanked.

"You're welcome and if you or Hop ever want to come by to train or anything, hit me up anytime!"

"Thanks again," Hop beamed.

Hop and Marnie left the stadium waving goodbye to Cleo and Thora. Once they left, the rest of the day mainly consisted of Gym Challenges and mentoring trainers with their Electric Pokemon. Overall, it was a satisfactory day for Thora that went by pretty fast. Once the day ended, she managed to finally rent her own apartment in Circhester that was not far from her mother's home so then she would be able to stop by and check in on her before she would have to go in for surgery in a couple of days. Before heading back to her new apartment in Circhester, she was in Wyndon working on a new song that she had wrote not too long ago. The song deep down, she was surprised it took her nearly fifteen minutes to come up with the lyrics and with the music, another five hours. As she recorded her new song, she began to reminisce about the memories she shared with Gordie. Her heart began to flutter as she sang. Every word, every note, every chord, this song was for Gordie, if she was unable to speak to him and confess her feelings to him, then her new song would be able to. 

After she finished her recording, she requested the Flying Taxi back to Circhester where she was able to make herself something to eat and throughout the evening, she couldn't get the song she finished recording out of her mind. She began to wonder if Gordie would ever hear her song. If so, how would he feel about her? After she got herself settled, she switched her outfit to something more warm and fitting; consisting of a yellow beret, long black coat dress, thick yellow leggings and her studded leather boots. As she got on top of the roof of her new apartment with her acoustic guitar she still had since her childhood which she placed around herself and began to sing. 

As Thora sang into the cold moonlit night, bystanders began to stop and listen to Thora sing enamored by her voice. Most were couples who held hands with one another smiling as they snuggled with one another listening to Thora singing her love song. Thora was in another world while she continued to sing. She was letting out her emotions into this song while her heart fluttered with excitement.

"Oh my God it's Thora, the Electric Gym Leader," a bystander shouted.

"Is that her new song she's singing?!

"Her voice is so beautiful!"

"What is Thora doing here in Circhester?!"

With more and more bystanders surrounding Thora's apartment, unbeknownst to her, one of them was Gordie. He noticed Thora on the rooftop and couldn't help but stop and listen to her sing. His eyes widened listening to her until, out of the blue, tears began to stream down his cheeks. Seeing her sing, she was alluring. He couldn't stop crying. He wanted to ask her but something inside was stopping him but he didn't know what. He always loved her singing. It was something about her voice that made him tear up, whether it was a song that either happy, sad, it didn't matter. He loved hearing her voice altogether. After Thora finished her song, everyone cheered and applauded which caught Thora by surprise.

"Thora, we love you," a bystander shouted.

"Thora, your song was beautiful!"

Thora smiled as she waved to the bystanders down below until she noticed something that caught her attention. Down below...in the crowd...looking up at her...was Gordie. Thora's face was burning up when she saw Gordie looking at her who gazed up at her smiling warmly. Thora clutched onto her chest feeling her heart skipping a beat knowing that Gordie saw her perform and sing! She was embarrassed but at the same time, she was happy. Gordie heard her song that she wrote for him only question that remained was when would they finally open up about their deeper feelings for one another?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was slightly an emotional one(well some of the chapters in the fanfic will be), made me tear up a little because while writing it, I had the song for this chapter playing which brought this chapter to life. Who knew music can truly bring a story to life? Also too, give a listen to some of the songs from this chapter, the previous and the next ones if you'd like, I know my love songs well! Enjoy this chapter! ^-^
> 
> P.S.  
> If you find a joke in this chapter and notice it right away, you are awesome!


	23. Love is Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter will make you highly emotional! Believe me, I cried when I wrote this!!!

_**"It's killing me,** _ _**We die when love is dead,** _ _**It's killing me,** _ _**We lost a dream we never had,** _ _**The world in silence and should forever feel alone,** _ _**Cause we are gone & we will never overcome, ** _ _**It's over now..."** _

_**Tokio Hotel-Love is Dead**_

A few days had come and gone since Thora helped Marine with her Morpeko, it was the usual for her; Gym Challenges, mentorships and assisting trainers with tips on raising Electric Pokemon. However, one day, Thora was able to spend some time with her mother just two days before she was to head to the hospital for surgery. She couldn't help but worry for the sake of her health fearing something would happen to her mother if she would be able to sing again or not...but Giselle kept reassuring her that everything will be fine which only triggered Thora's anxiety making her worry even more...While Giselle was getting her things ready for her visit to the hospital in two days, Thora was spending time with her little brother Ramone. They were spending time walking around Circhester with Ruby who was walking with them. He was extremely excited to spend time with his older sister and tell her everything about his mentorship with Thora.

"So how have things been going with you and Ruby," Thora wondered.

"Going really well," Ramone beamed, "Ruby has been making some progress so far with her mastering Rock Throw! Right Ruby?"

"Arf," Ruby replied smiling.

"Glad to hear," Thora smiled, "anything else that happened so far during your mentorship with Gordie?"

"Yea," Ramone recalled, "he taught me some techniques with how to strengthen Ruby's moves and fighting style so she would be able to battle with ease."

Thora began to blush a bit when Ramone mentioned about Gordie. Then she began to remember the morning she spend the night at his place when he was about to kiss her. Deep down, she felt guilty that she was too shy to kiss him but if she had the gull, she'd wanted to, with all her heart. She looked down at the necklace Gordie gave to her eleven years ago and clutched onto it smiling to herself. It was a prized possession that Thora held onto and wore for many years and cherished. She recalled it looked almost identical to Gordie's all the more reason to make her face burn up ever more.

"Thora," Ramone called out, "You okay sis?"

Thora snapped out of her trance as she looked down at Ramone who looked up at her with a confused look on his face. 

"Oh! Yea, I'm fine," Thora answered.

"You kept looking at your necklace from what I can tell," Ramone remarked, "what's so important about it?"

"This was given to me by Gordie on my twelfth birthday. To this day, I cherish it greatly and it's my treasure from him I hold dear."

"That's so nice! Reminds me, mind if I ask you something? It's okay if you don't."

"Yeah Bub?"

"When are you and Gordie going to become a couple?"

Thora's eyes widened from Ramone's question as her face turned beat red. Why would Ramone ask a personal question like that? She glanced at Ramone who looked up at her with curious lime green eyes waiting for a reply.

"Ummm...uh...I...why would you ask...something like that," Thora stuttered.

"Because I've noticed how you would always get flustered whenever you bring him up or anyone else talks about him," Ramone mentioned, "plus at times, during my mentorship, Gordie would talk about you from time to time."

"What...did he say about me?"

"Things like how he's happy he was able to see you again, how beautiful you were, things like that..."

Thora couldn't stop blushing. Her heart started skipping a beat thinking about Gordie talking about her.

"Just tell how you feel about him will ya," Ramone whined.

"Just as soon as you get out there and take part in the Gym Challenges soon," Thora replied giving Ramone a noogie.

Ramone chuckled fighting back with Thora as the two laughed. It had been years since they last hung out before Thora left for Hammerlocke. It felt nice. Just then, Thora remembered, she was to meet with Gordie at the Circhester Stadium for the meet and greet.

"Hey Bub," Thora remembered, "I have to meet up with Gordie at the Stadium, I'm really sorry...did I spend enough time with you? You're not too upset are you?"

When Thora mentioned she was to meet with Gordie, instead of being upset over it, he instead smiled and nodded.

"Not at all," Ramone grinned, "to be honest, having you back in Circhester is enough for me. I'm just happy I got to spend some time with you."

The siblings hugged one another before Thora headed off to the Circhester Stadium.

"Bye Sis," Ramone waved calling out, "I love you!"

"Love you too Bub," Thora waved back.

After saying goodbye to Ramone, Thora finally reached the Circhester Stadium where she felt her heart skip a beat. Inside the stadium was where Gordie was holding the meet and greet with fans. Once Thora entered inside, she could see the line of fans waiting for photo ops and autographs from Gordie. She somewhat felt out of place as her anxiety started to kick in. Thora wasn't sure she was up for it. She wanted to head back to her apartment...

"Thora," a voice called out.

Thora looked around wondering where the voice was coming from until she saw Gordie waving at her. Thora blushed as she waved back at him. He gestered her to come over to him with a smirk on his face. Thora nodded heading over towards him as she sat herself down next to him her face completely red. 

"Come on Thora," Thora thought to herself, "don't be a wallflower, just be normal, talk to him like you use to when you were kids...it's not too hard."

"I'm happy you came," Gordie smiled.

Thora looked up at Gordie who was smiling brightly at her. She smiled shyly at him still blushing. No words could form from her mouth as she tried to answer back. He was right there!

"Come on," Thora thought, "speak dammit!"

"I am too," Thora softly replied.

Wait, that was it?! That was all she could say to him?! She wanted to facepalm herself for such an idiotic response! Instead, she felt Gordie leaning in forward as if about to whisper something into her ear.

"You're really cute when you're blushing you know that," Gordie flirted.

Internally, Thora wanted to scream. Was Gordie flirting with her?! She wanted to faint but she had to try and keep her composure while Gordie went along with his meet and greet. During the day, many fans were excited to see both Gordie and Thora, though a couple of fans were curious over why there were moments Thora would look down at the ground flustered. One reason was because her anxiety was taking over as she was not use to being involved with another venue event with another Gym Leader, let alone one that she had strong feelings for...this was all new to her. Some of the fans who were interested in Gordie, there were moments, Thora showed some jealousy but again, she was too flustered to do anything knowing she was sitting next to Gordie. When in his presence, she was paralyzed. In between the breaks from fans, coming and going, Gordie and Thora were able to converse with one another to which once again, they were shy over speaking their feelings to one another blushing awkwardly. 

"I'm really glad I came out to see you," Thora blushed.

"I am too," Gordie replied looking away blushing.

"My little brother told me about his mentorship with you. I've never seen him this happy since coming back to Circhester."

"He's a persistent, just like his sister."

"I wouldn't say that..."

"Why's that?"

"Most times, I tend to freeze up when things get difficult and when that happens, I feel like my walls are closing in and I want to run away and escape...just to, get away from all of it..."

Immediately, Gordie placed his hand on Thora's which caused her to flinch as she looked up at him burning up. 

"Gordie," Thora softly shrieked.

"Thora," Gordie replied, "I know the kind of person you are since we were kids. I know there are times you would struggle with your doubts but in the end, you always come out on top and...well that's one of the many things I love about you..."

Gordie's eyes widened from what he said to Thora which caused her to blushed. He said the four letter word again! Thora wanted to scream with joy but she held it in, all she could do was smile at Gordie knowing she always could rely on him for moral support and vise versa. As the day was winding down, Thora was calming down from sitting next to Gordie but was still blushing a bit. Gordie had finished giving a fan an autograph and was clearly exhausted but didn't let it show to anyone who'd want to come by. 

"Alright next," Gordie called out.

Just then, someone came up to Gordie with a picture of him as they handed it to him. When he looked up to see who the person was, to his shock, it was his mother!

"MUM," Gordie jumped.

"Teehee," Melony giggled.

"What are you doing here," Gordie growled.

"Just here for an autograph from my son, nothing more."

Gordie, clearly upset while signing the picture for his mother, Melony looked over noticing Thora was with him.

"Thora, I didn't notice you there," Melony warmly smiled.

"Hello," Thora smiled softly, "it's nice to see you again."

"As to you."

"Here," Gordie grumbled. 

"Thanks sweetie," Melony warmly smiled.

Gordie didn't say a word as he looked away. Thora looked to Gordie seeing why he was upset over his mother coming by to see him.

"I thought it was adorable that your mum came by for an autograph from you," Thora giggled.

"Great," Gordie groaned, "now you're just like her..."

"What are you talking about?"

"What you just said."

"I don't understand...all I said was how cute it was."

Gordie was about to lose his temper. He had a long day and to have his mother come by was not what he asked for. To top it all, Thora commented how cute it was?! What was she even thinking???

"You don't get it," Gordie scoffed.

"Gordie, what's gotten into you," Thora wondered.

Suddenly, Gordie snapped. He looked to Thora with a look that made her shudder. She didn't like that look in his eyes. Even Melony could tell Gordie was highly upset.

"If you fucking knew anything about me," Gordie yelled, "you'd know of what I went through in the past!"

"Gordie why are you taking your anger out on me," Thora replied in a stern tone, "I don't understand what I did to upset you! You should be happy your mother came by to see you at least!"

"Why should I?! After we don't see eye to eye?! Why hasn't your father or grandfather come to see you? Oh, right, they left you!"

Thora's eyes widened from what Gordie said to her. Those three words he shouted at her...felt like she was stabbed three times in the heart. They left her...Thora tried hard to hold back any tears but at this point it was impossible. Thora was enraged as tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked up at Gordie.

"What do you know about my father and grandfather," Thora cried out in anger as tears freely ran down her face.

"IF YOU HAVE ALREADY FORGOTTEN," Thora shouted, "MY FATHER AND GRANDFATHER SO CALLED "LEFT ME" BECAUSE UNLIKE YOUR STUBBORN HARD-HEADED ASS SELF, THEY WANTED TO REKINDLE THEIR RELATIONSHIP! SOMETHING YOU REFUSE TO EVEN DO WITH MELONY!"

"You don't even-"

Before Gordie could even finish his sentence.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONE GODDAMN SECOND GORDIE," Thora screamed.

Gordie's eyes widened as he was silent. He was still seething with anger as he looked at Thora who continued to cry tears of anger.

"I know about the argument you had with your mum," Thora continued, "I saw your battle against you and your mother. When you won against her, I could see she wanted to rekindle things with you but you? Heh, you pushed her away...why? Because you two don't see eye to eye on your own views...neither did my dad or granddad but you know what, they're out in the world right now putting the past behind them and reconnecting with each other. Why can't you make amends with your mum? Or are you too proud that you finally proved something?"

Gordie's rage had disappeared. He looked to Thora who continued to shed tears.

"You're lucky," Thora wept, "you got to battle your mother during the competition and then...there's me, I never got the opportunity to battle my own dad who was once a Gym Leader nor my granddad...you should be fucking lucky you have someone who is actually there for you and loves you unconditionally, supports you...while me? I don't even know when I'll ever see my dad or granddad again...and in case you didn't know, since you and your mum aren't on speaking terms, and she probably didn't even tell you, the reason I'm back in Circhester is because my mum has cancer but you probably don't care about that either huh?"

Gordie's eyes widened from Thora's news about her mother. He had no idea her mother was ill. Now he was starting to feel immensely guilty for raising his voice at Thora and hurting her feelings. 

"You know, five years after seeing you," Thora admitted, "I thought I would be happy to see you again but I was wrong...if this is truly the person you are...I want nothing to do with that person..."

Thora immediately removed her necklace then shoved it into Gordie's arms as she continued to cry.

"Better yet, I want nothing to do with you anymore," Thora wept.

"Thora...I," Gordie spoke.

"Get away from me," Thora shouted, "I HATE YOU!!!"

Suddenly, Thora ran off in tears, heartbroken, as she cried leaving Gordie by himself, speechless after what she had said to him. He couldn't believe it. He'd lost the girl of his dreams because of his anger. This was all his fault. He looked over to Melony who could only look at him with a somber expression on her face as she shook her head in disappointment.

"I have nothing to say to you," Melony sighed.

As Melony left the Stadium, it was now the end of the day, Gordie was left by himself with Thora's necklace in hand in the silence now only with half a heart as the other had been crushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out early, I'm on a roll here! I will say this much, I did cry when I wrote this chapter...and even while typing this out, I'm still shedding tears...hope you enjoy this chapter! Also please do not cry, it will get better very soon, I promise!


	24. Un-break My Heart

_**"I need your arms to hold me now, The nights are so unkind, Bring back those nights when I held you beside me, Un-break my heart, Say you'll love me again, Undo this hurt you caused, When you walked out the door, And walked out of my life, Un-cry these tears, I cried so many nights, Un-break my heart..."** _

_**Toni Braxton-Un-Break my Heart** _

A week had come and gone since Gordie and Thora's argument. Much had happened during the timespan; some were good, while others were heartwrenching. In that time period, Giselle went in for her hemilaryngectomy which, fortunately since it was in the early stages and caught early, the surgery was a success and Giselle was to make a full recovery. Though, the only question that remained was if Giselle would be able to perform again. As far as the surgery went that was a success, the doctor recommended that she would get some much needed rest for at least 6-8 weeks then afterwards, they would need to check up on her to see if she would be able to sing again or not. Thora was relieved her mother would make a speedy recovery but deep down there was something that was rendering her unable to do anything.

During the past week, when Thora was not busy with her daily routine, Thora spent the remainder of her days cooped up in her bedroom laying in her black loose crop tank top and panties as she looked up at the ceiling with tears decorating her eyes. She didn't want to socialize with anyone and wished to be left alone for the sake of her mental health. Basically, she was a complete mess. She still couldn't get the thought of the argument she had with Gordie out of her mind. It kept playing in a constant loop...it got so severe it's too the point where she was mentally unwell to even wanting to continue with her daily routine as a Gym Leader and take some time for herself to mentally recover. Most nights, it was hard for her to fall asleep unless she cried herself to sleep or she would suffer a sleepless night...she was a wreck. 

What Gordie did to her was unforgivable. He should've known how much her father and grandfather meant a lot to her but to say those three words to her, why? Thora tossed and turned in her bed clutching onto her pillow as she sobbed into it as the thought of Gordie randomly appeared in her mind. She didn't understand, after saying that she hated him, why couldn't she get him out of her mind? 

"Gordie," Thora sobbed, "Gordie...Gordie...Gordie..."

She couldn't stop crying...deep down, despite him upsetting her after what he had said to her, she wished she was in his arms again...to feel his embrace again. She missed his warmth, his smile, his laugh, his voice...it was driving her insane. She wanted-no, it was inevitable, Thora needed Gordie. She loved Gordie more than anything but how was she to forgive him after what he said to her? Just then, Thora began to remember when Gordie told her he loved her, she clutched her pillow as a small smile grew on her face as tears continued to fall. At this point, she wanted her heart to be unbroken by Gordie, and go back in the past before their fight to prevent it from occurring. It was pointless, Thora couldn't just sit there in her room and be a depressed ragdoll, she decided to get herself dressed and headed out of her apartment to get some fresh air.

Meanwhile, during the past week, it wasn't any better for Gordie, he was an utter mess. He was severely depressed his anger got the best of him at the cost of the girl of his dreams. Because of what had happened, Gordie was unable to sleep, eat or do anything...this was all his fault he kept telling himself over and over again. Anytime he thought about Thora, he couldn't help but tear up knowing what he had done was uncalled for. He never meant to take his anger out on Thora. He was laying on his couch with red eyes from crying as he looked over at the necklace he gave to Thora eleven years ago. He reached for it holding it against his chest as he began to cry again.

"Thora..." Gordie wept, "it's all my fault, I'm sorry for everything..."

Gordie couldn't stop sobbing as he continued to clutch onto Thora's necklace against his chest. 

"I fucked up Thora," Gordie confessed as he continued to weep, "if I could, I take everything I said back...I never meant to hurt you..."

Just then, the thought of Thora appeared in his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Her smile, her laugh, her voice, that angelic voice that soothed his heart, but more importantly, her eyes. The feature that made Gordie fall in love with Thora the moment they first met. He slowly got himself up groaning as he did so as he sighed to himself. What was he to do now? If he were to go to Thora in person, most likely she would reject him which would be his ultimate nightmare...what could he do? He decided to clean himself up and rehearse a bit his apology and confession that he wanted to tell Thora for years now...once he finally got it all down, he left his apartment, not without leaving Thora's necklace then made his way to Thora's apartment. When he arrived, he knocked on the door to see if she was home. 

No answer.

He knocked on the door a second and third time but once again, no answer. Gordie frowned as he knew his chances of fixing things with Thora was hopeless but then he remembered Thora's old home. He quickly made his way to where Giselle and Ramone where living hoping she would be staying at their place. Once he arrived, he knocked on the door hoping to see Thora again. When the door opened, he hoped to see Thora but instead he was greeted by Ramone. Ramone's eyes widened when he noticed Gordie at the door.

"Gordie, what are you doing here," Ramone wondered.

"Sorry to ask but is Thora here," Gordie asked.

"She's not," Ramone sighed sadly, "Mum and I tried to get in contact with her but she was silent after Mum's surgery...and we don't know why..."

"I know why...and it's because of me," Gordie somberly answered trying to hold back any tears.

"Why don't you come in?"

"Thank you."

Gordie entered into Thora's home and looked around noticing that it had been years since he last visited her home. Not much had changed, the walls were still a beautiful light yellow with cerulean blue feather designs and the living room had a lovely modern touch to it. Went into the dining room where Giselle was resting with her neck bandaged from nearly a week ago. Giselle's eyes widened from seeing Gordie that a warm smile formed on her face seeing him again. Giselle began to write something on a board then presented it to Gordie. 

"Gordie, it's been years since I last saw you," it read.

"Same for you Giselle," Gordie smiled back softly, "you still look beautiful like...like...oh God..."

Gordie wanted to say Thora's name but at the same time, his heart ached trying to say her name that he was on the brink of shedding tears again. Giselle was curious to know why he was hesitant to finish his sentence when she erased her last sentence and wrote on her board again presenting it to Gordie.

"What's wrong Gordie, something bothering you?"

Gordie sat himself down next to Giselle as he sighed to himself trying to compose himself. Ramone sat next to Gordie on the opposite side waiting to hear what Gordie had to say.

"The reason why Thora was silent the past couple of days," Gordie began, "was because of me..."

"I don't get what you mean," Ramone replied.

"A week ago," Gordie continued, "Thora and I...we...got into a fight...and...and...and...dammit...not now..."

Just then, Gordie started to cry, his emotions got the best of him. Tears began to stream down his cheeks as the memories of their argument came back to him. He remembered the look on Thora's face when she cried confronting him. The hurt in her voice...the pain...the heartbreak...he wanted to mend her heart...anything to win her back.

"I let my anger get the best of me and because of that...I broke Thora's heart when I brought up her father and grandfather that they left her...I was an idiot for saying those words to her...this is all my fault!"

Gordie planted his head down on the table as he continued to sob while Giselle and Ramone looked to each other with widened eyes over what Gordie said then back at him as he continued to sob. 

"Sometimes I feel like because of my actions Thora's better off without me! But...I know I can be better...not only for her but for myself...I'd do anything to fix this between her and I. The past week after our fight, I was a wreck when Thora ran off in tears. It felt like half of my heart was ripped out of my chest...I don't know how to say this but...Thora completes me and I'm nothing without her. I'd do whatever I can to mend this, I don't care what it would be, anything to see Thora's smile, hear her laugh, to see her beautiful eyes again...because, with all my heart, I love her and I'll never stop loving her."

Gordie looked up at Giselle and Ramone who; Giselle had tears filling up her lime green eyes while Ramone smiled warmly knowing the truth the entire time. Giselle placed her hand gently on Gordie's shoulder smiling softly at him as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I can tell from what Mum is trying to say," Ramone spoke, "she always knew that you've had feelings for Thora."

"How," Gordie questioned with wide teary blue eyes.

Giselle erased her last sentence and began writing then she presented her board to Gordie.

"I've always known you've been in love with my daughter for quite some time now. Don't ever say that she deserve better, you're the only person Thora trusts and can rely on like you rely on her," it read.

A small smile grew on Gordie's face from what he read. Deep down, he could see a future with Thora but he wanted to patch things with her in order for it to become a reality.

"Also, with what you said about dad," Ramone added, "you did go too far...dad and grandpa did mean a lot to Thora. It's because of then, they're one of the reasons she became a Gym Leader and they're a few of the her biggest inspirations."

"Who is the other inspiration," Gordie wondered.

"You," Ramone mentioned.

Gordie's eyes widened. He didn't know that he was one of Thora's biggest inspirations to becoming a Gym Leader but he felt his heart swell thinking about it as a small smile formed on his face.

"Anyways, if I were you Gordie, I'd go and make things up with Thora if she truly means a lot to you," Ramone advised, "She was truly happy and a blush baby whenever you were brought up a lot haha."

"Do you know where she's at right now," Gordie asked.

"If I were to guess right now," Ramone thought for a second, "she's probably at the Wild Area at the spot where she said goodbye to Dad and Grandpa not too far from Hammerlocke."

Immediately, Gordie got up and headed out the door but before he walked out the door he turned to Giselle and Ramone giving them a polite smile.

"Thank you for everything," Gordie thanked, "I really needed it."

Once he closed the door behind him, he requested a Flying Taxi and headed to Hammerlocke to patch things up with Thora. This was his chance to finally not only apologize to her but to finally open up to her about his deep feelings for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was a bit short but I'm pushing chapters out like no tomorrow! This one also made me cry as well while writing it so sorry in advance!


	25. Just Give Me A Reason

_**"Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough, Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again, It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts, We're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again..."** _

_**P!nk-Just Give Me A Reason** _

Once Gordie arrived in Hammerlocke, he tried to remember where Thora was until it hit him. He recalled Ramone advising him that Thora was at the Wild Area. He proceeded downstairs where the entrance of the city was until he was at the Wild Area. He looked around frantically wondering where Thora had gone. He felt it was hopeless trying to find her. Just then, he heard a voice singing. But there was something about that voice. It was just an ordinary voice...it sounded angelic...it was soothing. He closed his eyes as he listened closely to the sound of that voice. He proceeded in the direction of that voice until before he knew it, right in front of him, was Thora! She was playing her guitar singing beautifully which made Gordie's heart flutter. He always loved her singing voice however, the song she was singing, he could tell the tone in her voice. He could hear her crying as she sang. 

Gordie began to remember when the fight they had and how he hurt Thora. He wanted to make things right again and tell her how he felt. At this point, he didn't see Thora as just a best friend anymore...he saw her as something more...while he continued to listen to her sing, he collapsed onto the ground and began to cry. Thora stopped playing her guitar then turned around to see who was behind her. She had tears filling up her eyes until she was surprised to find Gordie who was sobbing.

"Gordie," Thora spoke.

Gordie looked up at Thora who glanced back at him with a surprised look on her face.

"Thora," Gordie wept.

"What are you doing all the way here," Thora demanded, "how did you know you I was here?"

"Your brother told me you'd be here..."

Thora sighed knowing her brother would tell him about her secret place she would go to. Thora was slightly annoyed that Gordie came all this way to see her, she didn't want to see him nor want anything to do with him. She didn't want to forgive him. She placed her guitar down as she sat herself in the fetal position looking at the horizon.

"Anyways, why are you here," Thora ordered.

"I want to apologize for everything I said to you," Gordie replied.

"That's it? You have some fucking nerve to come out here to see me and you want to apologize to me?! How stupid are you?! No, better yet, give me a reason why I should forgive you."

Gordie knew apologizing to Thora wasn't going to be an easy task. He had to think of something to reconcile with Thora...ANYTHING!

"You're right," Gordie admitted softly.

"What," Thora questioned.

Gordie got up and went over to Thora sitting himself next to her which made Thora flinched a bit as a scowl formed on her face but an apparent blush was shown on her face. 

"I said, you are right. I was wrong...it was my fault to begin with...I should have never took my anger out on you...I never meant to hurt you. I allowed my emotions to get the best of me without even thinking...and again, you're right, I was being stupid..."

"That's right you were," Thora snapped, "why don't you get it...you broke my heart after what you said about my father and grandfather...that was unforgivable! I've never said anything negative about you nor your mother but what gave you the right to remark about my dad and granddad hmmm? Nothing...now get out of here..."

Gordie leaned back a bit when Thora snapped at him but he wasn't ready to give up. He wasn't leaving the Wild Area without Thora. Thora continued to look towards the horizon still with a scowl on her face. She didn't want to look at Gordie. Just then, Gordie remembered something.

"Thora listen," Gordie spoke, "I know you hate me right now and you have every right too but...I have something I want to give you..."

"No," Thora refused.

Gordie reached into his pockets and pulled out Thora's necklace and presented it to her. Thora turned around then the expression on her face changed from a scowl to suddenly tears forming in her eyes. 

"My necklace," Thora softly wept.

"After our fight," Gordie admitted trying to hold back tears, "I've held onto it and for the past week, I was miserable."

Thora's eyes widened as she turned her attention to Gordie whose tears began to stream down his face. He couldn't hold them in any longer around her. 

"I couldn't eat, sleep, anything," Gordie wept, "honestly, I felt my world had collapsed when you ran out in tears after what I did to you...I couldn't forgive myself for what I did to you...during that time I had your necklace with me and I would hold it against me as I cried myself to sleep wishing you were here to comfort me..."

Thora's heart began to swell hearing Gordie pouring his emotions out onto her. She felt tears falling from her eyes hearing the pain in Gordie's voice...the hurt, how much heartbreak he too was suffering besides her...

"Gordie," Thora silently cried.

"Thora if anything I'd do whatever it takes to fix what we have...please tell me, what can I do to take the pain away, just tell me! I'm sorry for hurting you! I'm sorry for breaking your heart and causing you this much pain! I'm sorry that you'd be better off without me-"

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT GORDIE," Thora snapped.

Thora immediately grabbed Gordie's head holding it against her chest as she stroked his hair comforting him. She laid her head on his as a small smile formed on her face with her tears still in her eyes.

"Gordie," Thora sobbed softly, "I don't ever want you to say that. Because, honestly, like you, I was also going through hell on my own after our fight. I was miserable...so miserable I could hardly sleep nor was I able to partake in any of my daily routine of as a Gym Leader because of how mentally damaged I was...maybe it's because I'm happier and calmer having you with me in my life..."

Gordie looked up at her with tears decorating his blue eyes. 

"Because who knows, I wouldn't be who I am today nor would my life be complete without you in it..."

Gordie sat himself up as he looked deeply into Thora's eyes. He wiped away Thora's tears with his thumbs then placed his hands on her cheeks as an adoring smile appeared on his face causing Thora to smile shyly.

"There's that cute smile I love," Gordie smiled.

"You're making me blush," Thora whimpered.

"That's a good thing right?"

"I guess."

Gordie placed his forehead on Thora's as he gazed into Thora's eyes. He missed this feeling as did Thora. There was one thing he wanted to tell Thora, no-more than just one thing to her.

"Thora," Gordie spoke.

"Yes," Thora replied.

"There's something, I've been wanting to tell you for quite some time now..."

"What is it?"

Gordie began to blush looking away then looked back at Thora who gazed at him with curious eyes. 

"Remember those moments when we shared our first kiss and the other two," Gordie reminded.

"I remember," Thora recalled.

"To be honest, whenever I share those moments with you, I feel...happy like I want something more from you and I...I don't know...it's just that...I...uh...um...well...you know where I'm going with this???"

"I do, but if you don't tell me now then how would I give you an answer?"

"True. Thora, what I wanted to say is we've been best friends since we were kids and we'll during that time...I...um...uh...developed...feelings for you..."

Thora began to blush over Gordie's confession. She had a feeling she knew what Gordie was going to ask her as her heart was racing. 

"Gordie, breathe," Thora giggled placing her hands on Gordie's cheeks, "just tell me what you're trying to say."

Gordie began to blush when Thora began to giggle. He loved it when she giggled, they were infectiously cute! Gordie tried to clear his mind as he focused on what he wanted to tell Thora then he finally got it. 

"Thora," Gordie began, "I want to be more than just your best friend..."

Thora's eyes widened as she gasped, "Gordie..."

"For some time, I've always had a hard time confessing my feelings to you because I was too shy to admit them to you or I was afraid of how you would react. But now, I'm no longer afraid to admit how I feel about you...those moments I spent with you like on Isle of Armor, Wyndon Stadium, I want to experience it often with you...and more. Remember the promise we made to one another when we were kids if you'd ever see us becoming more than best friends?"

Thora nodded burning up as Gordie took a hold of her hands looking into her eyes blushing, "Thora...will you be my girlfriend?"

Immediately, tears began to stream down Thora's cheeks as she beamed looking at Gordie. 

"Aw I made you cry again," Gordie smiled adoringly wiping Thora's tears.

"I'm not upset Gordie," Thora happily wept, "they're tears of joy. I thought you would never ask!"

Gordie smiled warmly as he pulled Thora in for a hug holding her tightly. Thora held onto him smiling contently. It felt nice being in the arms of her now boyfriend. She felt happy, secured, loved. She looked up at Gordie as he looked down at Thora with a loving smile. There was something Thora wanted to tell Gordie that she remembered.

"Can I be honest with you about something Gordie," Thora spoke.

"Hm," Gordie wondered.

"The moments when we kissed, it made me feel alive and to be honest I wanted to experience that moment over and over again with you...and only you."

"Me too."

Just then, Gordie remembered something. He grabbed Thora's necklace from his pocket and presented it to Thora once again.

"Want me to put it on you," Gordie offered,

"Sure," Thora nodded.

Thora turned herself around blushing as she allowed Gordie to put her necklace around her neck. Thora looked down at it as she clutched onto it smiling. Gordie held Thora in his arms placing a gentle kiss on her cheek as she looked up at him smiling adoringly. 

"Oh, Gordie," Thora remembered, "there's something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it," Gordie wondered.

"Remember the night after my concert you confessed to me that you loved me and I didn't reply back because of how shy I was? I forgot to tell you something that night."

Gordie looked down at Thora wondering what it was she wanted to say to him. Thora placed her hand gently on his cheek stroking it gently.

"I love you too," Thora whispered.

Gordie snuggled Thora in his arms as he smiled over Thora's response. In their view, the sun was setting before them, it reminded them of the sunset back on Isle of Armor on Challenge Road. They two looked at the sunset while in each other's arms.

"Hey Gordie," Thora said.

"Yes," Gordie replied.

"Seeing the sunset like this, doesn't it remind you of something?"

"Like our first kiss at Challenge Road?"

"Yea, was thinking that then again, think this is perfect for us?"

"Not as perfect as you."

Gordie and Thora gazed at one another lovingly as they leaned in and their lips met one another. They shared their first kiss as an official couple. Both missed this feeling, their lips interlocking with one another, it was sensational as their hearts were beating simultaneously. After they kissed, Gordie stroked Thora's hair smiling affectionately at Thora who gazed back up at him with the dewy eyes.

"I love you," Gordie whispered.

"I love you too," Thora smiled back.

It was now official, after reconciliation, tears shed and confessions being told, their love for one another was undeniable. Gordie and Thora were now an official couple as they continued look on towards the horizon in the Wild Area at the sunset tenderly in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter makes up for the last two that were emotional rollercoasters! Many apologizes for that!! Hope this truly makes up for it and hope you love the chapter title I chose!!! Enjoy the chapter!! ^-^ More romance awaits for the love Pidoves!!


	26. I Wouldn't Mind

**_"Forever is a long time, But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side, Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile, I wouldn't mind it at all, I wouldn't mind it at all..."_ **

**_He is We-I Wouldn't Mind_**

It had been a week now since Gordie and Thora officially became a couple, all was happy between the two. In fact, they were happier than they had ever been. Sure they still would have to take part in Gym Challenges every now and then but all that mattered now was they were a couple and they couldn't be any happier. Now, the only thing that would be to explain was to tell their family and friends about them dating. Of course, Thora's family would be elated over her dating Gordie knowing that they knew this entire time that Thora had feelings for Gordie and for them to be dating was something they might have waited for in years. Now, Gordie, if he were to tell his family about his relationship with Thora, Melony of course, she wouldn't be able to contain her excitement much to his annoyance but he would have to bare with it. Again, it had only been a week so they had to wait a while for them to reveal the news. 

While at the Hammerlocke Stadium partaking in Gym Challenges, when she had some time to herself, she began to hum herself a tune that was going on in her head for the past couple of hours. It felt like it was constantly playing on loop. Could this be a new song for her? Thora couldn't help but pull out her phone and hum out the tune to record to save for later when she went to the studio for writing new material. As she was relaxing, Cleo came up behind her scaring her.

"BOO," Cleo yelled.

Thora jolted up wondering who it was until she saw Cleo and immediately stared to scowl, "Really getting tired of your shit!"

"Come on, are you still gonna act like this," Cleo complained snickering.

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to check up on ya. You're back at the Hammerlocke Stadium for the couple of days like nothing had happened and you look happier than ever. Did something happened that I should know about?"

Thora began to blush when Cleo asked her until she started to blush looking away. Cleo's eyes lit up when she noticed Thora blushing. 

"Wait a minute," Cleo gasped, "don't tell me..."

Cleo covered her mouth as she started to squeal, "Does this mean?????"

Thora nodded blushing even more. Cleo excitedly jumped up and down as she hugged Thora squealing really loudly, "FUCKING FINALLY!!!!! I knew you and him were gonna be a thing!!!"

Thora tried to shove Cleo off as she continued to hug her while squealing in her ear, "Ugh, do you gotta be so loud?!"

"Sorry, sorry...soooo anyways...have you and him ummm...you...hehehehehe," Cleo giggled mischievously. 

Thora blushed uncontrollably knowing exactly what Cleo talking about as her face turned beat red. 

"NO! We haven't done **that** yet," Thora cried out.

"Calm your tits, I was kidding! Anyways, how long have you and him been dating now?"

"It's been a week."

"How does it feel so far?"

Thora began to blush over the question though deep down, it felt nice that Gordie and her were finally official. 

"It feels nice," Thora admitted.

BING! BING!

Thora got a message on her phone. She pulled out her phone to check to see who sent her a message. Thora noticed one of her producers sent her a message regarding a concert for her to put on in a couple of months to promote the release of her new album which was set to come out in a week once she was finished with just two more songs on the record. The anxiety was once again coming to her. She had to think of what two other songs could she come up with before the deadline? Thora shook her head slapping her hands on the side of her face trying to focus. 

"Who was it," Cleo wondered.

"It our producer," Thora replied, "they sent me a message about a concert coming up in a couple of months to promote the release of my new album...but there's a huge problem..."

"Hm?"

"We got ten songs, but I can't think of two other songs for our album..."

"I'm sure something will pop up in your mind. You're Thora, you always come up with awesome songs outta nowhere!"

"You make a point. Anyways, should finish up the day before heading to the recording studio."

"Alrighty."

Throughout the rest of the day, Thora partook in Gym Challenges, training and a meet and greet, Cleo and Thora headed to the recording studio in Wyndon where for the past couple of hours they were working on the last two songs for the album. Cleo was laying on the couch with her drumsticks looking up at the ceiling while Thora was strumming her electric guitar trying to thinking of a song. There had to something, anything that she could think of...but what? Then it hit her. Thora got up and grabbed her acoustic guitar sitting herself back down then began to sing. For some reason, one song came into mind. She remembered one song she sang to Gordie when they were twelve and thirteen that came into mind. Thora began to sing as it began to beautifully form from her mouth and strummed melodically from her guitar. Cleo quickly sat herself up looking to Thora hearing her sing. Subconsciously tears began to stream down Cleo's cheeks listening. Once Thora was finished, she looked over to Cleo was still in tears. 

"Thora..." Cleo wept, "that was...beautiful..."

"Oh...ummm thank you," Thora blushed a bit.

"Where did that song come from?"

"It was a song I once sang to Gordie when him and I were thirteen and twelve. When I first sang it to him, he started to cry saying how beautiful it was."

"Well it was, and should definitely use it for the album!"

"Think so? Unless...could use it as extra songs like acoustic tracks!!"

"YES!!!!"

"That reminds me, there's another song we could use, here listen to this."

Thora sat herself up and began to sing her second song to Cleo. This time, Cleo sat herself back as she allowed the music to relax her but also once again, tears started to subconsciously fall. It was too beautiful! Thora could feel her heart skipping a beat as she continued to sing. The song itself was her way of describing her friendship and now her newly formed relationship with Gordie. Suddenly, Thora felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she continued to play and sing. Her emotions were over powering her at this point. Once she was done, Thora looked up still with tear filled eyes as she looked to Cleo.

"Thoughts," Thora asked.

"You better you that beautiful fucking song," Cleo sobbed.

"Looks like we got our songs, now let's get to recording and get our album out there!"

"Right!"

Finally, Cleo and Thora were able to wrap things up with their recording session as they finally finished the album. Thora felt accomplished as they now had an album ready to be released in a week! After they left the recording studio, Cleo and Thora hopped into the Flying Taxi heading to their own destinations.

"So where you heading for the evening," Cleo asked Thora.

"Heading back to Circhester to the hot springs," Thora answered stretching herself, "I'm gonna need it."

"Girl, you deserve it. I'm just gonna head back home and crash for the night."

"Sounds good to me."

"Think you might bump into your boyfriend there???"

Cleo nudged her elbow with a smirk on her face causing Thora to blush uncontrollably.

"As if," Thora denied.

"Hey, it might happened," Cleo giggled.

"We're here at Circhester," the taxi driver called out.

"Well, I'm off," Thora sighed, "be seeing you tomorrow?"

"As always," Cleo smiled.

Cleo and Thora hugged one another then Thora boarded off the Flying Taxi as she headed to her apartment to grab her stuff to head to the hot springs. In her bedroom, she grabbed her dark blue bikini with black stars along with her studded bag. Before she headed to the hot springs, she released her Pokemon out to relax and get some rest. Once she grabbed what she needed, Thora headed to the hot springs to get herself changed into her bikini then headed into the hot spring. As Thora slowly got in, she was in bliss. Once fully submerged, she was resting her head on her arms she allowed the warm waters to soothe her body. What she didn't realize was someone else entered into the hot springs. Once they entered in, Thora rustled awake as she slowly opened her eyes to see who entered in. Suddenly her face turned beat red. It was Gordie!

"Gordie! Hi," Thora jumped.

"Hi love," Gordie smiled.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here?"

"Relaxing after a long day, yourself?"

Thora could only nod. What was wrong with her? Yes, they just started dating a week ago but there was a part of her that felt it was still all new to her. Gordie seem fine and normal with their relationship but Thora, she was still a compulsive blushing mess whenever she was around him. Just then, Thora felt Gordie's hand underneath her chin as he lifted her head up. She looked up into Gordie's blue eyes as a small blush appeared on her face. Gordie lightly chuckled over Thora blushing. She was too cute!

"I missed you," Gordie adoringly smiled.

"I missed you too," Thora shyly smiled.

"Can I get a kiss?"

"You may."

Gordie leaned down as his lips met hers as he softly kissed her. After they kissed, Thora laid her head on his chest smiling contently. Gordie gently stroked Thora's hair looking down at her.

"So what you made you come here," Thora questioned looking up at him.

"Just another long day," Gordie replied, "the usual, livestream, Gym Challenges, meet and greet, you know me. You?"

"Same, though, just finished another recording session. I'm all created out."

"Look at you, my beautiful singer."

Thora softly giggled over Gordie's compliment. Gordie held Thora against his semi-unclad body which made Thora blush uncontrollably while in her mind she was internally screaming. Although they've only been dating for a week, some of the intimacy was making her blush her head off. Gordie couldn't help but adoringly smile over Thora blushing.

"Your giggles are so contagious," Gordie chuckled, "plus your blushing is too cute."

"Gordie you're making me blush even more," Thora whined a bit.

"Then I'm doing my job."

Gordie placed a gentle kiss on Thora's forehead as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Any plans for the rest of the evening," Gordie wondered.

"Probably just relax then pass out for the night," Thora answered, "what about you?

"Same honestly, had a long day."

Thora began to remember the one night she spent the night at Gordie's apartment. Deep down, she remembered how comforting it felt. She wanted to experience it again.

"Gordie," Thora spoke.

"Yea love," Gordie answered.

"Um...it's kinda random to ask but...," Thora stammered blushing, "you mind if...I...spend the night at your place again?"

Gordie's eyes widen from Thora's request. To ask him to spend the night at his place again...was this really happening? Gordie began to blush as he looked down at her while she looked up at him with curious eyes. Without saying a word, Gordie nodded in reply while still blushing.

"Great," Thora softly smiled.

Gordie was now a blushing mess. This would be the second time Thora would be spending the night at his place. He wasn't sure how it was going to go now that they were dating. After the couple spent their time at the hot springs, they headed back to Gordie's apartment where once inside, Thora couldn't help but smile. It was coming back to her. The night she was drunk and Gordie had her spend the night at his place. The closeness, the warmth, the intimacy of his body up against hers. Thora couldn't help but blush. Immediately Gordie hugged Thora from behind laying his head on her shoulder.

"Hi," Gordie softly smiled.

Thora looked over to Gordie placing her hand on his head smiling, "Hi."

"Wanna call it a night?"

"How tired are you?"

"Exhausted to be honest. What about you?"

"Same."

Thora began to yawn knowing that after spending time at the hot springs made her exhausted.

"Why don't you get yourself ready in my room then I'll follow behind."

"OK."

Thora headed upstairs to her room where luckily for her, she had her black cropped tank and matching panties boy shorts unbeknownst to her. Once Thora got changed, she placed her bag down then laid herself down on the bed looking up at the ceiling. She then heard a knock on the door then looked over.

"Yes," Thora replied.

The door opened and Gordie entered then immediately began to blush seeing Thora in her nightwear. To him, she look drop dead gorgeous! Thora looked to him wondering what was wrong with him and why he stood there frozen.

"Hon, everything okay," Thora wondered.

Gordie suddenly woke up from his trance as snapped out of it, "Oh! Yea yea I'm fine! It's just...what you're wearing...it's...ummm...uh..."

Gordie's face turned beat red. Seeing his girlfriend in her nightwear was making it hard for him to talk. Almost as if anything he wanted to say to her had left his mind entirely. Thora giggled a bit as she got up and went over to Gordie giving him a soft kiss on the lips. After they kissed, Thora stroked his hair looking into his blue eyes.

"You okay," Thora asked.

"I am now," Gordie gently smiled.

"Did you need me to leave the room so you can change or?"

"No no, it's fine, um...uh...stay here."

Thora began to blush beat red as she quickly turned around much to Gordie's confusion.

"You alright there love," Gordie asked in a confused tone.

"I'm fine," Thora blushed, "just go on and change while my back is turned..."

Gordie blinked a few times still confused then shrugged as he got himself dressed while Thora continued to look away. The thought of seeing her boyfriend nude made her internally scream. She tried to get that image out of her mind. They've only dated for a week and yet that thought had popped into her mind...

"Ok, you can turn around now," Gordie called out.

Thora turned herself around to see Gordie now in his boxer shorts and tank top. Thora managed to calm herself down fortunately smiling at him. 

"Hi," Thora warmly smiled.

"Hi," Gordie warmly smiled back.

Gordie and Thora headed to bed then moved closer to one another until their faces were just an inch away from one another. The couple shared a tender kiss as they rested their foreheads against one another. Both were madly in love with one another. Almost in another world as they held one another in each others' arms. Thora loved this feeling of security being in Gordie's arms. It felt relaxing, soothing, safe, easier for her to sleep. Thora looked to Gordie who looked back at her adoringly smiling at her.

"Love," Thora spoke.

"Yea," Gordie replied.

"When do you think we should tell our family about us?"

"Can't say to be honest...knowing my mum, she'd get overly excited about it and wouldn't calm down...ugh."

"Gordie.."

"I'm just saying love, but still I don't know when I want to bring it up to her..."

"What if I were to come along with you?"

"Oh my God, that would make it sooo much easier for me!"

Thora giggled as she rested her head on Gordie's chest.

"For me, I might tell my family the next day or so, they would be elated by the news to be quite honest," Thora softly smiled.

"Speaking of family," Gordie remembered, "how is your mum doing? Is she getting any better?"

"She's still on the road to recovery, but she's doing great."

"I'm glad to hear, by the way, Thora...if one day, things become more serious for us, how would you feel about us living together?"

Thora's eyes widened from Gordie's question. Her living together with her boyfriend? The thought of it made her heart skip a beat!

"I'd love to one day," Thora gently smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek, "because honestly, what better what to wake up than to wake up to your smile."

Gordie smiled affectionately as he placed a soft kiss on Thora's forehead, "Same goes for me."

The two shared a romantic kiss with one another then after they kissed looked into each others eyes while wrapped in each others' arms.

"I love you," Gordie whispered.

"And I love you," Thora whispered back.

"Night Gordie."

"Night Thora."

Once Gordie and Thora said good night to one another, they immediately fell asleep in each others arms. In a loving embrace as they slept into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sings* Guess who's back, back again, I am back, tell a friend!  
> That's right, I'm back and better than ever!!! Gonna have new chapters out every week! Sorry for the delay, been away due to personal matter but I'm back with a lot of motivational juices flowing! Hope this chapter was worth the wait! Enjoy!! 
> 
> P.S.  
> Thank you all for the support! And may I remind you all how hot Gordie's voice sounded in the last episode of Twilight Wings? Oh my Kami...made me melt away...the thiccness is REAL!


	27. Truly Madly Deeply

_**"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do, I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning. A reason for living. A deeper meaning. I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me..."** _

_**Savage Garden-Truly Madly Deeply** _

It was now morning. Thora was still asleep when Gordie wrapped his arms around her pulling her up against him. He was still asleep as well.

"Mmmm Thora...," Gordie groaned in his sleep.

Thora smiled in her sleep being in Gordie's arms until she felt his head resting on hers. Thora slowly opened her eyes as she rustled a bit looking up. She noticed Gordie's head resting on top of hers while his arms were still wrapped around her frame. Just then, she felt something soft on her forehead. She looked up once more to see Gordie placing a soft kiss on her forehead which made Thora blush. Gordie looked down at Thora warmly smiling at her as she gazed back into his blue eyes.

"Morning beautiful," Gordie smiled softly.

"Morning cutie," Thora smiled in return.

The couple shared a passionate kiss then spent a few minutes looking into each others eyes. If they wanted to, they would stay like this all day but they both had their own days to partake in at their own respective stadiums. Gordie placed his hand gently on Thora's cheek letting his thumb stroke her cheek as he gaze lovingly into Thora's eyes. Thora began to blush as she gazed into Gordie's blue eyes and how alluring they were.

"You know," Thora blushed, "you're making me blush the way you're looking at me."

"Is it wrong for me to looking at you like this," Gordie wondered.

"I guess not...still makes me blush though."

"Good," Gordie softly chuckled.

The two shared a gentle kiss as they held one another in each others arms. After they kiss, Gordie stroked a bit of Thora's hair away from her eyes as he adoringly smiled at her.

"I just love your beautiful eyes," Gordie complimented.

"You were the very first person to ever say my eyes were beautiful," Thora shyly smiled, "even though it was twenty years ago, it almost feels like it happened yesterday."

"Your eyes were beautiful twenty years ago and they still are now."

Thora warmly smiled at Gordie over his compliment about her eyes. She loved how he adored her eyes when she at times felt self conscious about them.

"Wish we could stay in for the day and just talk to each other like this," Gordie sighed.

"Same, though I do have a meet an greet to attend to," Thora replied, "hopefully we can meet up later on?"

"I'd love that," Gordie smiled warmly.

BZZT! BZZT!

Thora heard her phone go off as she turned over to grab for her phone in her bag. Thora reached into her bag and grabbed her phone, turning it on to check her messages. She noticed she got a new message from her producer which struck her curiosity. When she opened her messages, she read the message her producer sent to her:

"Hey Starlight,

Have you seen the number of listens on your new album?? Go check it out on Tailow!"

Thora exited out of her messages then went into her Tailow account and noticed that her album that she recently released has almost close to 200k listens on social media! Thora felt her heart stop seeing how her album was gaining a lot of attention. She thought deep down that her album wouldn't do well but she thought wrong. 

BZZT! BZZT!

Another message appeared on her phone. It was her producer once again. She opened her messages and read the latest message from her producer:

"Starlight,

To celebrate the wildly one night success of your new album, I've decided to book a concert throughout the Galar region. Just need to set up a perfect time for you to do so! Just hit me up when you can! xoxo"

Thora was surprised that immediately just after her album was released, her producer decided to book a concert to tour across the Galar region. She wasn't sure how this was going to work out. Now that she was in a relationship with Gordie, they wouldn't be able to spend much time with one another which was only one thing that was on her mind that Thora was worried about. She needed to think of when it would be the right time to book the concert. League season was still going so the best bet would be to have the concert held once League season was done. Only thing was, she wasn't sure how long the concert would be but she would need to bring this up to her producer sooner or later. While she looking through her phone, Thora felt Gordie's arms wrapping her waist holding her against his body. Thora began to blush uncontrollably to this feeling. For some reason, deep down, she didn't know why she was blushing over this sensation but at the same time, she was really enjoying this feeling. 

Gordie placed a gentle kiss on Thora's neck as he nuzzled up against it. Thora's face flushed red slightly from the feeling as she looked up at him who looked back at her with a warm smile.

"What are you up to love," Gordie questioned.

"Just got a message from my producer," Thora replied, "it was about the release of my new album and that she booked a concert."

"That's amazing babe," Gordie brightly smiled, "I'm really happy for you!"

"Thanks though, the only thing that makes me hesitant about it are two things. One is when I want the concert to be held and two how long the concert would be."

Gordie gently tightened his grip around Thora as he continued to rest his head on the nape of her neck. Being in his embrace made Thora blush as she placed her hands on his arms.

"Babe," Gordie spoke, "whether you plan to your event during or after League season, I just want you to know that I'm happy for you."

"Thanks love," Thora gently smiled, "though, when I do head out for my concert, I will miss you."

"Babe, don't worry too much, I'll wait for you."

Thora smiled warmly at Gordie as they gave each other a passionate kiss. After they kissed, Gordie rested his forehead on Thora's looking into her eyes adoringly smiling at her.

"We should probably get ourselves ready for the day," Thora spoke.

"Sadly," Gordie replied, "want me to let you get yourself ready?"

"Thanks love."

"I'll be in the living room when you're done."

"Kay."

Gordie closed the door behind him as Thora placed her phone down to get herself dressed. The message she received from her producer was still circulating through her mind. She was excited about the concert but was unsure when to plan it. Right now, she didn't want to focus on that right now, what mattered was getting through the day. Once dressed, Thora grabbed her belongings and headed to the living room where Gordie was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee and an extra one made for her. Thora couldn't help but blush looking at him. Gordie turned himself around noticing Thora was dressed then gestured her to sit next to him. Thora nodded then went over and took her seat next to him looking down at the ground blushing as she took a sip of her coffee. 

"Any plans for the day," Gordie wondered.

"Beside the meet-and-greet," Thora answered looking up at him, "just the every day daily routine at the Hammerlocke Stadium really, what about you?"

"Eh, have a livestream to prepare for in an hour. So I need to get cleaned up for that, then same as you with the Circhester Stadium."

Thora leaned herself against Gordie resting her head on his shoulder warmly smiling, "Really wishing I didn't have to head out right now...could stay and be part of your livestream."

"It's fine babe," Gordie chuckled, "besides, don't want to disappoint your fans."

"True, I should head out and get ready to leave."

"Alright love. Let's meet at the city center this evening, kay?"

"Got it."

Gordie and Thora shared a kiss before Thora finished her coffee then headed out of Gordie apartment and made her way back to her apartment to take a quick shower and get herself dressed. Once dressed, Thora gathered her Ultraballs and items then headed out the door. She withdrew one of her Ultra Balls then threw it up into the air and out of the ball, Dracozolt. Thora hopped onto its back then headed off to Hammerlocke. At this point, Thora had gotten use to riding on Dracozolt's back to get to where she needed to go. To most people, it was weird but to her, it was normal. By the time Thora made it to Hammerlocke, she hopped off of Dracozolt giving it a few pats on the head before meeting up with Cleo who arrived just a minute after Thora arrived. Cleo smiled brightly seeing Thora as the two hugged one another. 

"Hey girl," Cleo brightly smiled, "how are you and lover boy?"

"He has a name you know," Thora chuckled rolling her eyes, "and to answer your question, him and I are doing just fine."

"Just making sure now. Glad you're here on time before the meet-and-greet event is to start."

"When I am not on time?"

Cleo was silent for a moment. Knowing Thora, she was barely late for any session that involved meeting up with fans knowing how much they mean to her.

"You make a point," Cleo chuckled.

"Don't I always," Thora chuckled in return, "come on, let's get things set up for the event."

"Right-o!"

Cleo and Thora got to work getting things prepared for the meet and greet along with the help of their Pokemon assisting. Once they were done, it was nearly three minutes before fans were to line up to meet with Thora for either autographs, advice or pictures. Thora felt her heart pumping to see her fans while Cleo with her Dedenne were eager to be part of the experience. When it was finally time, fans began to line up waiting to get their autographs from Thora. For the first two hours, all went seemingly well, Thora was able to get a couple of photo sessions in, plenty of autographs signed and answered many questions from trainers raising their Electric Pokemon. Things were going well.

"Excuse me," a voice called out, "please make room! Need to speak with Starlight here!"

Cleo sat up wondering where the voice was coming from, "Who was that?"

Thora's eyes widened from that particular voice, "Oh God..."

Cleo looked over to Thora with a confused look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"Peri," Thora groaned.

"You don't mean..."

"Yup..."

From the crowd was Thora's producer, Peri. She was a well put together woman, attractive enough with medium length yellow hair with black streaks, green eyes and fair skin wearing a black strapless long sleeve top, gray designer pants, black studded boots and a gray faux fur coat. The moment she noticed Thora a huge smile grew on her face.

"Thora," Peri beamed, "there you are!"

Thora managed to give Peri a polite smile as she waved to her, "Hi, Peri, long time no see."

"I know Starlight! I was on my way to handle something when I noticed you were holding a meet-and-greet and I could NOT help but say hello to my shining star!"

Thora got up from her seat and took Peri aside along with Cleo but before she went into the Stadium, she turned to the fans who were confused by what was going on.

"Sorry about this you guy," Thora apologized, "I'll be back, it won't be long."

Happily the fans were understanding as Thora continued to head into the Stadium with Cleo and Peri. Once inside, Cleo looked to Peri with a bright smile on her face.

"It's nice to see you again Peri," Cleo smiled.

"Dedenne," Dedenne smiled as well.

"And you also deary," Peri gleamed, "by the way, did you get my message about your album and the concert to promote your new album?"

"Yea I did," Thora nodded, "this morning, I just haven't thought of a good time to plan the concert yet..."

"Oh, well was there a good time to know when?"

"Well League season is still going on and most likely the best bet would be to have it held after League season comes to a close for the year."

"Perfection! Just let me know when it would be and I will have everything all set! I'll be seeing you again real soon Starlight! Kisses!!"

Peri blew a kiss to Cleo and Thora as she made her way out of the stadium and took her leave. Cleo and Thora made their way back to the stand to finish off the last hour of the meet-and-greet. After the event was over and the duo went to daily routine at the Hammerlocke Stadium, Thora felt a tugging feeling inside. Deep down, she was happy about the idea of holding a concert throughout the entire Galar region but at the same time, she didn't know how she would tell Gordie about it. They didn't see each other for five years since they were their separate ways to become Gym Leaders, and now for her to get herself out there to be known in the music world and be away from home for some time? She wasn't sure how it was going to work since they've only been dating for a week. 

"Thora," Cleo called out.

"Huh," Thora replied looking around then turned her attention to Cleo.

"You okay girl? You look out of it."

"It's just well...about the concert to be planned soon, don't get me wrong, I'm excited about it but that would mean I would be apart from Gordie again. I don't even know if I would be able to handle it or not..."

"Thora, you got this. I'm sure he'll understand. He'll support your dreams just as much as you would support his."

"But that's the thing. Cleo, Gordie and I haven't seen one another since we were nineteen and eighteen years old, five long years of not speaking to one another, checking up on one another to see if the other is doing OK, nothing. I'm just afraid it would be the same like it was five years ago..."

"So, what are you gonna do about the concert that Peri had planned?"

"I...I don't know...I would need time to think about it."

"Alright, just let me know your final answer."

BZZT! BZZT!

Thora got a notification on her phone. She pulled her phone out and noticed it was an invitation from Leon about an upcoming Tournament that was set to begin in a few days. This caught Thora's attention, last time she was in a tournament was when she was battling against different gym leaders, one of them was her boyfriend whom she beat. Cleo looked over to see who sent her the message.

"Who messaged ya," Cleo wondered.

"It's from Leon," Thora answered, "about a tournament coming up...the Galarian Star Tournament."

"GIRL! You've got to enter!!!"

"Wait what?!"

"Come on! Think, what if it were to be a tag team thing where you and Gordie both entered as a couple??? How cute and awesome would that be?!"

Thora immediately blushed over what Cleo said. Her tag team with Gordie during the tournament? The idea sounded nice but she was unsure of he was interested in participating or not.

"I'm gonna wait until the day ends to discuss it with Gordie."

"You two better enter! I'll be cheering you love Pidoves on!"

At last, as the evening was approaching, Thora was making her way back to Circhester when she noticed Gordie was waiting for her at the city center. Thora's heart immediately skipped a beat the moment he saw her and gave her a warm smile. Thora ran over to him and gave him a tight hug smiling. Gordie stroked her hair looking into her eyes as Thora was resting her head on his chest.

"Miss me," Gordie asked in a hushed tone.

"Always do," Thora gently smiled.

"Good because I've missed you like crazy."

Gordie placed his hands on Thora's cheeks then placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Thora closed her eyes returning the kiss as a small blush appeared on her face. After they kissed Gordie rested his forehead on Thora's looking deeply into her eyes once more softly smiling. 

"Any plans for the evening," Gordie asked.

"No but there was something I wanted to bring up to you," Thora remembered.

"What's that babe?"

"During my meet-and-greet, my producer Peri came by and wanted to touch bases with me on when I wanted my concert to be held and I told her that I would get back with her once I had an official time and date. The only issue is, I feared that it would be the same like it was when we haven't seen each other for five years...being apart from one another."

Suddenly, Gordie pulled Thora in for a tight hug holding her close to him. Thora immediately started blushing from the feeling of security from being in Gordie's arms but also warmth and comfort. After he hugged Thora, he gazed into Thora's eyes causing her to blush.

"Thora, if you want to tour and pursue your dream," Gordie spoke, "go ahead then. I really happy for you that you have the opportunity to live your dream just like I'm living mine."

"Are you sure...how would we be able to keep in touch?"

"Babe, we'll call each other as many times as we can when you're done your performances if you ever feel like you want to talk with me or anything. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. You're the only one I want to be with...the only one I've always wanted to be with since we were kids and now...I got my wish."

Thora couldn't help but smile as the two shared a romantic kiss. After the couple kissed, Gordie gently placed Thora's head against his chest holding her close softly smiling. Then something came into Thora's mind she rememebered, the Galarian Star Tournament.

"Love," Thora spoke.

"Yes babe," Gordie answered.

"Did you get a notification about the Galarian Star Tournament earlier today?"

"You too? Did you enter yet?"

"I didn't no, not until I spoke with you about it."

"Babe, you and I should enter! If we get to be a tag team, you and I can battle as a couple, together!"

Gordie brightly smiled which caused Thora to blush once more but brightly smiles in return, "Alright, let's enter!"

Like that, the couple entered into the Galarian Star Tournament and spent the rest of their evening with one another enjoying each others company well into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for the delay! Been gone a lot due to work, recent birthday celebration and other projects! However I am back and new chapters are coming out really soon! So be ready and also, I'm back in the THICC!


	28. Top of The World

**_"I'm on the top of the world, looking down on creation, and the only explanation I can find, is the love that I found, ever since you've been around, your love's put me at the top of the world..."_ **

The Carpenters-Top of The World

It had been a few days since Gordie and Thora got an invitation from Leon about a tournament at Wyndon. Part of her was nervous about who she would be facing during the event but at the same time she was excited to see what the tournament entailed. During her time she was not busy with her duty as a gym leader, she was spending time with Ramone and her mother much to her brother's delight. Thora got to spend time with her mother and finally broke the news to her and Ramone that her and Gordie were dating. Giselle couldn't help but shed tears of joy knowing that this day would come. As for Ramone, he was bursting with excitement that finally, her and Gordie were officially a couple. Thora was embarrassed telling family and had a strong feeling that Gordie might have felt the same too when he told his mother.

After Thora's daily routine at the Hammerlocke Stadium, Ramone wanted to train with Thora in helping his Rockruff Ruby to get stronger. Thora didn't mind training with Ramone, it had been a while since they last trained with one another. Ramone was excited by the idea of showing how strong Ruby has gotten since his mentorship. During their training, Thora decided to use her Luxray for a practice battle against Ruby. During the time Thora was training with Ramone, she noticed Ruby was getting better at evading attacks and her Rock Throw had strength tremendously. She could tell Gordie helped Ramone out with Ruby with her moveset along with battle tactics. Thinking about it made her blush a bit but she shook it off as she continued her day training with Ramone.

Once training had finished, she noticed something different with Ruby. She had a look of confidence on her face to which Ramone was very happy about. 

"What is it girl," Ramone asked.

"Arf arf," Ruby barked.

It was currently sunset, Ruby looked up at the sky and for an odd reason, she was enthralled by how beautiful it was as she couldn't keep her eyes off of it. Suddenly, Ruby let out a loud howl as a white glow surrounded her body. Ramone and Thora's eyes widen as they realized Ruby was evolving! Ruby had evolved into a Dusk form Lycanroc! Ramone's eye widened as he was taken aback that his Rockruff had finally evolved. Ruby looked over to him with a smile on her face looking at him with soft green eyes.

"Roc," Ruby barked.

"Ruby...you look so...COOL," Ramone exclaimed as he immediately hugged her.

Thora couldn't help but smile seeing Ramone hugging Ruby. She was happy to see that Ruby had finally evolved but at the same time in her mind she wondered what Gordie would think seeing that Ruby evolved. Ruby opened her eyes when she noticed Gordie behind them as her tail wagged happily.

"Hm, what's up girl," Ramone asked.

Ramone turned around to see Gordie behind them. Ramone was beaming seeing Gordie again while he was still hugging Ruby.

"Gordie! What are you doing here," Ramone questioned with wide eyes.

"Could ask the same for you buddy," Gordie smiled then turned his attention to Thora, "training with your big sister?"

"Mhmm," Ramone nodded, "and look! Ruby evolved!"

Ruby approached Gordie as she sat herself down before her looking up at him. Gordie's eye widened as he knelt down lowering his sunglasses looking at her. He was astonished by how amazing Ruby looked all the while Ruby was wagging her tail. 

"Can see you've been taking really special care of Ruby," Gordie said.

"Yup! Thanks to Thora, she helped Ruby evolve into Lycanroc," Ramone proudly smiled.

"Did she now," Gordie asked looking to Thora once more giving her a smirk.

Thora jumped a bit when she noticed Gordie smirking at her. It made her heart skip a beat that she was beginning to blush. Gordie got up then went over to Thora. Gordie wrapped his arm around her pulling Thora close to his chest as he looked into her eyes smiling adoringly.

"Hi beautiful," Gordie smiled.

"Hi handsome," Thora blushed.

"How should I reward you for helping out your little brother?"

"I think I know," Thora softly giggled.

Gordie and Thora softly kissed each other as they held each other tight in one's arms. After they kissed, Gordie stroked Thora's hair warmly smiling at her. Thora loved the feeling of Gordie's fingers stroking through her hair. It felt nice. 

"Anything on your mind love," Gordie asked.

"Besides you, mainly thinking about the invitation we both got," Thora replied.

"Still got any idea what it might be about?"

"Probably another tournament. Who knows."

"If so, might have to face each other again, or at least see what the event details."

"True."

"Did you tell your mum about us dating?"

"I did and she couldn't help but cry tears of joy."

"Awww, that's nice, how's she doing," Gordie wondered, "is she getting better?"

"Yea, she's recovering nicely, thanks for asking," Thora smiled, "which reminds me, did you tell your mum about us dating?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," Gordie groaned rolling his eyes.

"Gordie, come on now, can't hold on this grudge for too long," Thora said placing her hand on his cheek.

"Well if I told her, you'd know what her reaction would be."

"True, but still love, please? For me?"

"Alright, I'll tell her, but only because one you said please and two, I can't ever say no to a beautiful woman such as you," Gordie warmly smiled.

Thora laid her head on Gordie's chest as he continued stroking her hair. She felt at peace resting her head there. Almost as if she felt safe. Then she began to remember that her brother Ramone was still there. She lifted her head back up to see if Ramone was still there but saw that he'd already left. _Probably went back home to mom_ , Thora thought to herself.

"So any plans for the rest of the day," Gordie asked.

"Nothing much really, yourself," Thora questioned.

"Pretty much the same. Might just relax for the rest of the day until tomorrow."

"Did you...want to spend the rest of the day with each other?"

"How could I say no to a pretty face such as yours?"

Gordie kissed Thora's cheek then rested his forehead on hers. He looked deeply into Thora's eyes warmly smiling at her which caused her to blush. She couldn't help it. 

"Want to spend it at your place again," Thora asked, "for some reason, I feel at home."

Gordie blushed from hearing Thora's comment about spending the rest of the evening at his place. Deep down, despite only dating for just a few weeks, he wanted her and him to move in and live together but that would be a huge step for the two of them. He wasn't entirely sure of how Thora would feel on the idea of her moving into his place or them getting a place of their own. Again, he did not want to rush into it but wanted to make sure it was the right time to ask her. Throughout the rest of the evening, the two went out to eat before they headed back to Gordie's home. Both walking hand in hand enjoying one's company until they finally arrived.

When Gordie and Thora returned to Gordie's home, Thora couldn't help but smile. Sure, she would've spend the rest of her evening at her place but deep down there was a part of her that felt she had gotten very much used to spending the night with Gordie. Suddenly, Gordie hugged Thora from behind as he nestled his head on the nape of her neck. Thora began to blush a bit from feeling his warm breath on her neck. For some reason, she started to feel something from within. She wasn't sure what this feeling was. But it felt as though it was a strong desire for something more. Thora knew what that feeling was but at the same time she didn't want to act on it fearing of how Gordie would react to it. Suddenly, Gordie placed a gentle kiss on Thora's neck. She let out a gasp as he continued holding her close to him.

Thora felt a small moan trying to burst from her throat but she held it in. Just then, Gordie gently turned Thora around as he began to lock his lips with hers. Before they knew it, they were starting to make out with one another until Gordie had Thora up against a wall. A million thoughts were running through Thora's mind while they were making out:

"What the hell is going on?!"

"When did we go to this level of intimacy?!"

"What now?!"

"What's my next move??"

After a few minutes, Gordie and Thora stopped then looked into each others each out of breath. Gordie placed his hand on Thora's cheek stroking it while Thora could only blush from what she had just experienced. Her heart was beating out of her chest over what had just happened. She felt like she was about to faint as her legs continued to shake.

"You alright love," Gordie asked as he stroked Thora's cheek still.

"I-I'm fine," Thora stuttered, "y-you just made out with me...out of nowhere..."

"Is...is that a bad thing," Gordie asked blushing looking away, "if so...I-I'm sorry."

Thora placed her hand on his cheek which caused him to look back into her eyes blushing still.

"I don't think it is," Thora spoke in a soft tone, "it was just..."

"The heat of the moment," Gordie replied finishing her sentence.

Thora blushed when Gordie finished what she was going to say. It was almost as if he had read her mind. In the twenty years they've known each other, the two have known each other like the back of their hand, it was insane. 

"Yea, what you just said," Thora nodded blushing.

"Want to head to sleep love," Gordie whispered, "we've got a big day ahead of us."

"Sure," Thora replied then she reached out to him looking up at him, "can you carry me to your room?"

Gordie blushed beat red as he picked Thora up cradling her in his arms. He was still blushing beat red as they made their way to his room. A million thoughts were rushing through his mind like:

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm carrying my girlfriend like a princess!"

"What now??"

"Should I kiss her while I'm carrying her like this??"

"She's so fucking cute!!!!"

Once they reached Gordie's room, he headed inside then gently placed Thora down on his bed as she looked up at him. Gordie blushed a bit as he went under his bed and pulled out a boxed present handing it to Thora. Thora sat herself up as she took the present looking at it confused. It was slightly big and she began to wonder what it was. 

"What's this," Thora asked.

"I-I got you something," Gordie spoke in a shy tone, "I hope you like it."

Thora slowly opened the gift when she noticed a small movement from inside the box. Thora jumped a bit from it when out of the box, popped a Yamper! It barked happily with a cute red ribbon around its neck. Thora was about to cry tears of joy over how cute Yamper was. Yamper climbed up to Thora licking her face causing her to laugh while crying happily.

"Gordie, did you catch Yamper," Thora asked hugging Yamper.

"I know how much you love Electric type Pokemon and I thought, maybe it can be a Pokemon, you and I can raise together," Gordie replied blushing.

"You mean..."

"Thora, some day soon, did you want to live together?"

Thora smiled warmly looking up at Gordie, "I'd love to."

Gordie immediately hugged Thora tightly with Yamper still in her arms. After the two hugged, Gordie and Thora got themselves ready for sleep as they got changed into their nightwear then laid themselves in bed looking at one another smiling at each other.

"Have any idea what the invitation is about," Thora asked.

"Not sure to be honest," Gordie answered, "we'll have to wait and see tomorrow."

"True, but whatever it is, I'm ready to face it with you, by your side."

Thora placed her hand on his smiling causing Gordie to adoringly smile at her. He leaned forward placing a kiss on her lips as he stroked her face. After they kissed, Thora moved herself closer to Gordie where their bodies were up against one another. She loved feeling his body up against her. For some reason, it felt nice, almost relaxing in a way. While on top of Gordie's bed, Yamper spun itself around three times before it curled into a ball and fell asleep. Gordie and Thora smiled warmly seeing Yamper sleep then looked at each other then gave each other a romantic kiss. Once they kissed, Gordie pulled Thora close to him as he rested his head on hers.

"Good night Thora," Gordie whispered in a hush tone.

"Good night Gordie," Thora replied sleepily.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The couple gave each other one more kiss before they drifted off to sleep, lovingly in each others' arms until what was to come for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Deeply sorry I was not active last year! Been busy with a lot of stuff that had me backed up on a lot of stuff...but I am officially back and ready to go!! Hope this chapter is worth the wait for the start of the New Year!!!


	29. Galarian Star Tournament

It was now morning, the sunlight shone in the window onto Thora. She slowly opened her eyes to see herself still in Gordie's arms with her head up against his chest. She could hear his steady heartbeat which made her contently smile as she slowly closed her eyes. If Thora wanted to, she could just lay in bed and listen to his heart beating while in his arms for the whole day. Suddenly, Thora felt Gordie's lips on her forehead which made her blush. She looked up to see Gordie lovingly smile at her then placed a gentle kiss on her lips in which she returned the kiss.

"Good morning love," Gordie smiled.

"Good morning cutie," Thora blushed smiling back.

Just a few seconds later, Yamper scurried up onto the bed licking both Gordie and Thora awake wagging his tail happily. Thora couldn't help but laugh with how excited Yamper was while Gordie was chuckling holding Yamper as he continued scurrying towards him trying to give him kisses.

"Calm down, I'm awake, I'm awake," Gordie chuckled.

Yamper barked happily as he hopped out of Gordie's hands then spun around wagging his tail with his bottom up in the air. 

"Someone's excited about today," Thora smiled.

"He has a good reason to be," Gordie chuckled.

Yamper barked hopping in the air smiling as he continued wagging his tail. 

"We should get ready for the day," Gordie whispered in a hush tone.

"Yea, we should," Thora blushed as she felt shivers go down her spine.

"Something wrong babe?"

"N-n-no, I'm fine," Thora denied blushing hard.

Gordie cocked an eyebrow as he smirked seeing Thora blushing uncontrollably. Gordie pulled Thora close to him as he placed a gentle kiss on her neck. Thora was getting that feeling again. This time, it was a bit stronger than last night. She tried fighting it but she knew it was inevitable. 

"You alright," Gordie asked in a hush tone.

"Yea," Thora nodded blushing.

"You're blushing. Sure you're alright?"

"I'm sure babe."

Gordie and Thora shared a romantic kiss, their hands stroking each others' hair as their lips were locked with one another. After they kissed, the two looked into each others' eyes adoringly, enamored by one's eyes.

"Still have beautiful eyes," Gordie softly smiled.

"Not as beautiful as your blue eyes," Thora replied smiling back.

"Not possible. You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my entire life."

"You're making me blush."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I beg to differ," Gordie softly chuckled as he placed a kiss on Thora's cheek.

After a few minutes, the couple of themselves ready for the day and headed out to their respective stadiums, not before having their Yamper be put in the care of Giselle and Ramone. Throughout the day, Thora was busy with Gym Challenges and mentoring trainers. She remembered today was the day of the event that her and Gordie were invited to but was highly nervous what it was about. She knew her and her Pokemon had participated in one competition and won against Gordie, all in all deep down, she didn't care if it were to be another competition or not, she was up for it. During her break, Cleo and Thora were hanging out with each other with Cleo giving her Dedenne some of the homemade curry she made earlier while Thora was playing with her Jolteon. 

"So, what's on your agenda for the rest of the day," Cleo asked.

"Well I got an invitation from Leon about a tournament of some sort so I'm gonna take part in it," Thora replied as she petted her Jolteon.

"Another tournament? What do you supposed Leon has in mind?"

"I don't know but I'm going."

"Is your boyfriend going," Cleo giggled.

"Very funny Cleo," Thora replied rolling her eyes, "yes, he's going too, he got an invitation too."

"Ok, ok. Either way, be seeing you two love pidoves there," Cleo giggled.

"Aw shut it," Thora chuckled.

After the day ended, it was time. Thora made her way to the Hammerlocke train station where she took the train to Wyndon Stadium. Many thoughts were running through her mind of what the invitation was about. Though she didn't want to worry too much about it. After some time, she finally arrived at Wyndon and made her way to the stadium. 

BZZT! BZZT!

Thora pulled out her phone and checked her messages to see who messaged her. She saw it was Gordie who sent her a message which made her heart flutter. She opened the messages tab to see what Gordie sent to her:

"Love, I'm already at Wyndon. I'll be waiting for you xo"

Thora blushed over the message she received from Gordie she couldn't help but add it to saved messages. As Thora made her way to the Battle Point of the Wyndon Stadium, before her were all the Gym Leaders from Milo all the way to Raihan. She was surprised. Now the only question on Thora's mind was, would Leon be participating in the Tournament? For some reason, she felt a strange feeling inside with everyone looking at her. Her anxiety was kicking in. She wanted to head back. No, she accepted Leon's invitation to come to Wyndon Stadium, no way she was to turn back. As she was still standing there, she noticed someone walking past her that caught her attention, it was a woman who had fair skin, blue eyes and pink hair. She wore pink lipstick and eye shadow and had a mole under her mouth. Her overall attire was wild yet unique to say the least with many accessories. She wore a white fur coat, a white and blue moth-like bow with pink circles on it, and a dark purple and green uniform. Her uniform consisted of a multicolored collared shirt and dark blue shorts with the number 881 on them. Other accessories she wore were a white bracelet on her left wrist, a Dynamax band on her right wrist, a thumbless purple and black glove on her right hand, a white ring on her left hand and finally, on her feet, she wore pink and white shoes with blue heels and knee-length stockings that have the same colors as her clothes.

For some odd reason, Thora felt self conscious thinking the woman looked more beautiful than her. Why was that? Just then, Leon appeared from one of the exits making his way to the pitch which caused the crowd to roar and cheer.

"Alright everyone," Leon called out, "sorry to have kept you all waiting! First things first-I want to say a quick thank-you to all of you for coming running when I called! I really wanted to explain this in person, because I wanted to be sure I could get across to you all how great this idea is!"

"Phew, would you take a look at this guy," Raihan remarked, "getting all serious on us in your old age, are you? What is this grand idea anyway, Leon?"

"Hah! Don't you start on me, Raihan! I'm really trying here!"

Thora was still slightly confused over what was going on. She looked over noticing Gordie was looking over to her with a smile on his face which made her blush. Thora's heart began to skip a beat.

"See, I've spent my whole life battling with myself to try to become the greatest Trainer," Leon began, "and because of that, it really proved to me how much further you can go when you're battling against anyone."

"Hrmph," Bede scoffed.

"And now that I've decided to take over running the League from Chairman Rose," Leon continued, "I'm thinking I want to bring even more thrilling battles to our wonderful Galar region! So both these reasons, I've called you all here today to tell you that, I'm declaring the Galarian Star Tournament open!"

"The Galarian Star what," Marnie questioned in a confused tone.

"Doesn't he ever tire of draggin' other people into his nonsense," Piers sighed.

"The Galarian Star Tournament will be an elimination tournament in Multi Battle format," Leon instructed, "I want all of you here to pair up with the strongest partner you can think of then pool your power and work together to try to win your way through the tourney!"

"YEAHHHHH," the crowd cheered.

Just like that, Thora knew she had to team up with Gordie only question was where was he? She looked all over to see where he was until she saw him sitting on the bench. Her heart began to flutter looking at him. Thora went over to him which caught his attention as he looked up at her with a warm smile on his face.

"Gordie," Thora spoke.

"Glad you came," Gordie softly smiled, "honestly, having you battling beside me would be as heartening as anything could be."

"So, did you want to team up, babe?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Gordie beamed as he placed a kiss on Thora's forehead.

Gordie and Thora made their way to the front desk to register as a team when the receptionist told them the rules of the tournament, "Each of you will only need three Pokemon of your choosing. Other than that, best of luck the both of you!"

Thora looked to Gordie for a second before she was in a state of thought wondering which Pokemon she wanted to participate in the tournament. Then she knew which ones, once she made her decision on which Pokemon to use, the two waited to hear who would be versing who. Once everyone was registered, the results of who would be versing each other was shown on the display screen:

Thora saw who her and Gordie would be going up against in the first round. It had been a while since she last fought against Opal but it would be nice to face against her again. She also saw Hop's name as well. Why did that name sound familiar to her?

"So we're going up against you two," Hop asked approaching Gordie and Thora smiling brightly.

"Heey I remember you," Thora smiled, "you were with Marine when I helped with her Morpeko."

"Yep!"

"Hi Grandma Opal," Gordie smiled politely.

"Well hello Gordie, it's been a while since," Opal gently smiled then turned her attention to Thora, "and it certain has been a while for you as well Thora."

"It has," Thora warmly smiled.

"Be seeing who will come out on top this match," Hop smiled.

"Don't hold back on us," Thora confidently smiled.

Like that, the Galarian Star Tournament was about to begin with the first match being Gordie and Thora vs. Hop and Opal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another chapter out early and it's the start of the Galarian Star Tournament!!! This is gonna be good!!!! I can feel it!!! Will be a couple of chapters long but trust me it's gonna be epic!!! Enjoy!


	30. Gordie and Thora vs Opal and Hop

It was time, the first round of the Galarian Star Tournament to commence. Thora was sitting on the bench a bit nervous as she felt her heart racing and her nerves were going out of whack. She felt her breathing getting faster becoming harder for her to think. How would she be able to handle this?

"Hey, you alright," a voice asked.

Thora jumped a bit when she recognized that voice. She turned around and noticed Gordie standing next to her making her blushed.

"Gordie, hi," Thora gasped blushing.

"Something wrong," Gordie questioned.

"I'm...just...a bit nervous," Thora replied looking down.

Gordie placed his hand on top of hers as he knelt down looking into her eyes.

"Thora, look at me," Gordie spoke.

Thora turned her attention to Gordie as a small blush became apparent on her face.

"You're not alone in this, remember, you and I are a team, we got this," Gordie reassured.

"You're right," Thora confidently smiled gripping onto Gordie's hand.

"There's my love," Gordie gently smiled as he placed a soft kiss on her head, "You decided on your team?"

"Mhmm, what about you," Thora asked.

"Yea, got a strong team to back you up," Gordie smiled.

"Good to hear! Let's get out there and show them how strong we are."

"Right behind you!"

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to the first round of the Galarian Star Tournament! Let's get the first battle started! For the first match we have team Gordie and Thora versing Team Opal and Hop," the announcer spoke.

As the teams made it onto the field, both looked to one another before they were ready to battle.

"Hard to believe I'll be battling you again Thora," Hop chuckled.

"Didn't expect it honestly, but I want to see how strong you've gotten, so don't hold back on me," Thora smiled, "same goes for you Madam Opal."

"And I should say the same to you child," Opal said, "along with your friend Gordie of course."

"May the best one come out on top," Gordie nodded.

After an exchange of words, both teams went to their respective sides. The battle was ready to began as Hop and Opal sent out their first Pokemon being Dubwool and Galarian Wheezing. While on Gordie and Thora's side, Dracozolt and Shuckle were sent out. As the battle began, Dubwool started to attack using Headbutt aiming towards Shuckle but Dracozolt was able to counter the attack using Thunderbolt shocking Dubwool. Shuckle used Stealth Rock on both Dubwool and Weezing causing rocks to circle around them. A confident smile grew on her face knowing of what the strategy Gordie had in place. Weezing used Venoshock on Shuckle landing a hit on it. Shuckle took some damage but was still able to fight. Dracozolt used Earth Power on Weezing landing a critical hit where it was desperately hanging on. Shuckle used Rock Tomb on Weezing landing on last hit on it until it fell onto the ground and fainted.

"Weezing is unable to battle; Dracozolt and Shuckle win," the referee called out.

"Nice one Dracozolt," Thora praised.

"Good one Shuckle," Gordie smiled.

"Zolt," Dracozolt spoke.

"Shuckle," Shuckle nodded.

Opal withdrew Weezing then sent out her second Pokemon, being Togekiss. Hop still had Dubwool on the field but however due to Shuckle's stealth rock, Togekiss was inflicted with damage from the flying rocks. Dracozolt used Dragon Pulse on Dubwool landing a critical hit causing it to hit a wall then slid down onto the ground knocked out.

"Dubwool no!" Hop called out.

"Dubwool is unable to battle; Dracozolt and Shuckle win," the referee called out.

"Way to go Dracozolt," Thora grinned.

"Zolt," Dracozolt replied as it stomped.

Hop withdrew Dubwool from the battlefield then sent out his second Pokemon, being Corviknight. Seeing Corviknight, for some reason, it made Thora think about the memories of when she battled against her father in training her to become a Gym Leader. Thora needed to focus. Now was not the time to go back down memory lane. Once Corviknight was sent out, the rock surrounding the team slammed into Corviknight dealing damage onto it. Togekiss used Dazzling Gleam on both Dracozolt and Shuckle, both landing critical hits, except for Dracozolt it was a super effective hit as it was knocked onto the ground.

"Dracozolt are you okay," Thora asked calling out to Dracozolt.

Dracozolt struggled to get back up as it glared at Togekiss then used Thunderbolt on Togekiss landing a super effective hit which Shuckle used Rock Tomb on Corviknight dealing some damage but not too much despite it being a super effective move. Corviknight attacked Dracoknight with Steel Wing while Dracozolt attacked Corviknight with Aerial Ace causing a huge explosion. As the smoke cleared, Dracozolt was on the ground, fainted.

"Dracozolt is unable to battle; Corviknight and Togekiss win," the referee called out.

"Awesome job Corknight," Hop cheered.

"Cor," Corknight called out.

Thora withdrew Dracozolt then sent her second Pokemon out, being Lanturn. Togekiss attacked Shuckle using Mystical Fire landing harsh hit on it. As the smoke cleared, Shuckle was on its back fainted from the attack.

"Shuckle," Gordie called out.

"Shuckle is unable to battle; Corviknight and Togekiss win," the referee called out.

"Well done Togekiss," Opal praised.

"Toge Toge," Togekiss chirped.

Gordie withdrew Shuckle then sent out his second Pokemon, being Tyranitar. The battle was almost towards the end. Both teams were down to their second Pokemon. Lanturn used Thunderbolt on Corviknight inflicting a super effective hit. Corviknight struggled to get back up into the air ready to attack. Corviknight started to attack Tyranitar with Drill Peck but the attack missed then Tyranitar attacked Corviknight using Stone Edge landing a critcal hit. Corviknight was knocked into the air then landed hard on the ground causing a huge explosion. Once the smoke cleared, Corviknight was on the ground fainted. 

"Corviknight is unable to battle; Lanturn and Tyranitar win," the referee called out.

"Nice one Tyranitar," Gordie grinned.

Tyranitar roared in response as Hop withdrew Corviknight then sent out his last Pokemon. The last one being Cinderace. Togekiss attacked using Dazzling Gleam landing a critical hit on Tyranitar but not on Lanturn. Tyranitar desperately tried to hang on as it was breathing heavily. Thora tried to remain calm and focus on a way to take down Togekiss. Lanturn used Ice Beam on Togekiss landing a super effective hit on it and causing it to be frozen. Suddenly, Cinderace used Gunk Shot on Lanturn landing a critical hit on it causing it hit a wall behind Thora until it slid onto the ground, fainted.

"Lanturn," Thora called out.

"Lanturn is unable to battle; Cinderace and Togekiss win," the referee called out.

"Good job Cinderace," Hop smiled brightly.

"Ace," Cinderace replied.

Thora withdrew Lanturn back into its ball then sent out her last Pokemon being Toxtricity. Togekiss was still frozen solid from Lanturn's Ice Beam as Tyranitar used Stone Edge on Togekiss dealing the final blow. Once the smoke cleared, Togekiss was on the ground, fainted.

"My dear Togekiss," Opal called out.

"Togekiss is unable to battle; Toxtricity and Tyranitar win," the referee called out.

Gordie smirked adjusting his sunglasses as Tyranitar roared in victory. Opal withdrew Togekiss back into its ball then sent out her last Pokemon being Alcremie. This was it. Hop and Opal were down to their last Pokemon while Gordie was down to his second to last Pokemon with Thora being down to her last Pokemon. Things were starting to heat up. Question was, how were Gordie and Thora going to win?

"Thora, you Gigantamax your Toxtricity, I can wait to Gigantamax my Coalossal in the next round if we win," Gordie said to Thora.

"Sure about it," Thora asked.

"I'm sure, go ahead love."

Before anyone was to declare an attack Thora withdrew Toxtricity and her Ultra Ball grew three times its size as she threw it high into the air then out of the mist appeared Gigantamax Toxtricity. While on Hop and Opal's side:

Suddenly out of the mist appeared Gigantamax Alcremie! Gigantamax Toxtricity used G-Max Stun Shock on Alcremie landing a massive hit on it. Then, to Opal's surprise, Alcremie was poisoned! Cinderace used Low Sweep on Tyranitar knocking it out then used Pyro Ball inflicting damage causing it to hit the ground and fainted.

"Tyranitar, no," Gordie called out.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle; Cinderace and Alcremie win," the referee called out.

"Nice one," Hop cheered.

"Ace," Cinderace replied hopping from side to side.

Gordie withdrew Tyranitar back into its backk then sent out his last Pokemon being Coalossal. Toxtricity used Max Ooze on Alcremie landing a critical hit on it, but it was still standing but Alcremie was desperately holding on and it was inflicted with poison. Alcremie used Max Starfall on Toxtricity but it did not do much damage onto it. Coalossal used Stone Edge on Cinderace landing a super effective hit on it causing it to hit the ground but it managed to get back up. Toxtricity used G-Max Stun Shock on Cinderace landing a critical hit until it was breathing heavily while Coalossal used Stone Edge once more on Cinderace landing a direct hit. Both Pokemon on Hop and Opal's side were out of breath until Cinderace fell onto the ground fainting, while Alcremie fainted due to the effects of poison. 

"Cinderace and Alcremie are unable to battle Coalossal and Toxtricity win! We have the winners for the first battle, Team Gordie and Thora," the referee announced.

"Game set and match! Team Gordie and Thora have won the match and advanced to the second round," the announcer spoke.

Gordie and Thora looked to one another and hugged each other smiling brightly over their victory. Hop and Opal were stunned that they lost but both smiled. Once both teams withdrew their Pokemon, they headed to the center of the field to exchange a few words.

"Didn't think I'd lose to you but, what'd I expect, overall I enjoyed battling you two and wish you luck in the finals," Hop smiled brightly.

"Thanks, honestly didn't think I had it in me," Thora chuckled.

"Either way, best of luck to you two," Opal gently smiled.

"Will do, thanks," Gordie smiled.

Once their battle ended, Thora sat herself down leaning herself up against the wall that the first battle was over. She was relived. Part one was over with but now the other battles were now on her mind. Thora felt her mind going fast as her breathing became labored. It was pure luck she always thought to herself, if she didn't have Gordie by her side, she'd lose, she would've been a failure. Suddenly, Thora felt someone's hand on her shoulder which brought her back to reality.

"Love, you alright," a voice asked.

Thora's face turned red as she looked up to see Gordie next to her. 

"Gordie," Thora replied in a soft tone.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It's just...during that battle, I kept thinking to myself that we won out of luck but in reality I know it was and...and...-"

Suddenly Gordie hugged Thora tightly. For Thora, feeling his arms around her, she felt all the negative feelings melt away as she hugged him back. Then Gordie placed a gentle kiss on her lips as he stroked her hair.

"Thora, look at me," Gordie said placing his hands gently on Thora's cheeks.

Thora looked up at Gordie gazing into his blue eyes as she lightly blushed.

"Try not to worry to much," Gordie reassured in a calming tone, "remember you have me by your side, I'm not going anywhere. You and I will win, trust me."

Thora warmly smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"You're right, we're team and we've always have been," Thora smiled.

Gordie and Thora shared a romantic kiss then headed to the lobby to watch the next battles commence before the second round was to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Phew! Sorry about the long wait! The Galarian Star Tournament has finally commenced! Also sidenote, these are all based on the results of the battles that were recorded from when I was battling! Hope you enjoy overall!


End file.
